Cambios en mi vida
by Sarah Black Patryn
Summary: Hermione esta en su quinto año, pero este año será muy distinto a los otros, habrá en su vida muchos cambios, unos son los típicos de una adolescente pero otros ni ella mismo se los había planteado, otros con los que deberá abandonar lo que siempre
1. Encuentro en el callejon Diagon

Por favor, no me demanden, los personajes no son míos (ojala.) son de J.K.Rowling, de la Warner Bros,.  
  
Este es mi primer fan fiction, aun que ya lo he publicado en otra página Web, pero lo han quitado. bueno no os aburro más, solo deciros, que espero que os guste, ya que lo he hecho con mucho cariño. Este capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga Silvia, que me ayudo un poquito y a todos mis amig@s de mi peña que saben que escribo un ff, pero no les he dicho donde esta y lo andan buscando como locos, jejeje.  
  
****************************************  
  
Encuentro en el callejón Diagon  
  
¿Quién eres?  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Ah!! Señorita Granger, hace ya tiempo que no escribe desde hará unos 6 meses, habrán ocurrido muchas cosas no??  
  
Querido diario, si que es verdad que hace ya mucho tiempo que no hablamos pero es que no tenia bastante tiempo para escribir. Han sucedido muchas cosas desde entonces, pero no me apetece recordar algunas cosas en concreto.  
  
¿Por qué no?  
  
Ya te he dicho que no me apetece recordar!! Bueno a lo que íbamos. te dije que Víctor Krum me invito a ir a Bulgaria este verano??  
  
El buscador de Quidditch, ese tan guapo, que no sabia ni pronunciar tu nombre?  
  
Jajaja estás graciosilla hoy verdad? Si, el mismo. Bueno pues resulta que al final si acepte su invitación ¿pero no se lo conté ni a Harry ni a Ron, por que seguro que se enfadarían.  
  
¿Por qué, tendrían envidia o algo así?  
  
No creo, pero ellos han sido mis mejores amigos en todo Hogwarts, solo se preocupan por mí, son muy buenos amigos. Pues resulta que cuando fui a casa de Víctor dos semanas, el último día me dijo que yo le gustaba mucho, y que si yo quería podríamos ser más que amigos. Yo solo le dije que me diera tiempo para pensarlo. ¿no se qué hacer? estoy hecha un lió. por que por un lado me gusta Víctor pero por otro lado no soportaría estar tanto tiempo alejada de el.  
  
Pues querida no se que quieres que te diga, si te gusta .  
  
Ya, pero no estoy convencida aun, creó que me voy a tomar un poco de tiempo, por cierto ¡me han nombrado prefecta! , pero creo que no lo voy aceptar, aun que me lo merezco, bueno diario me tengo que ir, que mi madre me está llamando para ir a comprar los utensilios del colegio y el regalo de Harry. Adiós.  
  
Adiós Hermy  
  
¡¡Eh!!¿desde cuando me llamo Hermy? Bueno no importa, para serte sincera me gusta como suena. Adiós.  
  
Hermione se fue contenta al coche para ir a Londres, donde su padre y su  
madre ya le esperaban. Cuando llegaron al caldero chorreante, sus padres  
le dieron dinero a su hija y Hermione se fue a comprar. Entro en el  
callejón y se fue directamente a la tienda de artículos de quidditch,  
estuvo mirando que le podría comprar, pero como no vio nada que le  
intereso, se fue a la tienda de objetos mágicos.  
Entro en la tienda y decidió comprarle un pensadero, era de un color  
marrón claro con runas en los bordes del pensadero.  
Al salir de la tienda se fue directamente a la tienda de los libros de  
clase, cuando sacó la lista de su bolsillo y se la dio al dependiente  
oyó a la abuela de Neville comprándole también los libros, Neville se  
quedo impresionado con el cambio de Hermione ya no tenia el pelo  
enmarañado ahora lo tenia liso y reluciente y estaba más morena, se  
había vuelto una muchacha mas guapa y tenía una figura espectacular,  
llena de curvas, Hermione había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que  
la vio, demasiado para ser verdad.  
Su abuela se rió cuando vio la cara de su nieto al ver a la chica.  
Hermione pagó los libros y se despidió de Neville y de su abuela.  
  
Cuando salía de la tienda se le ocurrió comprar una túnica nueva de gala  
porque la otra ya le venia corta. Hermione se dirigía a la tienda de  
Madame Malkin, iba muy cargada de libros y no podía ver por donde iba.  
De repente chocó con alguien y se le cayeron todos los libros de encima.  
Hermione y el chico se agacho a ayudar a recoger los libros de la  
chica, el no se había dado cuenta de quien era, cuando recogieron los  
libros, se levantaron y se miraron a la cara por primera vez, el chico  
le dijo  
  
-lo siento, no sabía por donde iba  
-vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si está aquí Draquito. Dijo Hermione  
-¿Cómo? ¿Te conozco?  
-No sabes quien soy Malfoy?  
Draco se quedo pensando quien podría ser esa linda muchacha, y entonces  
dijo muy dubitativo.  
-Granger?  
-Exacto Malfoy, ahora si me disculpas voy a comprar una túnica  
  
Hermione pasó al lado de Draco, pero Draco fue más rápido y la cogió del  
brazo y la giro. Se le quedo mirando a los ojos marrón almendrado que  
tenía. Ella se le quedó también mirando los fríos ojos grises de Draco,  
la tenia hipnotizada, pero pudo ver en sus ojos que no había odio, ni  
repugnancia sino confusión y sinceridad al ver a Hermione tan cambiada y  
en ese instante fue la primera vez que Draco Malfoy no sabía que decirle  
a Granger, el siempre la había insultado, y ahora al ver lo bonita que  
estaba quería ser su amigo, quería conocer la parte dulce de ella, como  
trataba a Potter y a Weasley y se maldijo más de una vez por haber sido  
tan cruel con ella. A Hermione le paso lo mismo que a Malfoy no sabia  
que decir y no sabía por que Malfoy la había cogido de esa forma. Draco  
también había cambiado mucho, era más alto, tenía un buen cuerpo,  
gracias al quidditch y ya no tenia el pelo engominado hacía atrás, ahora  
le caían mechones rubios delante de la frente y se le podía ver los ojos  
grises más resplandecientes. Entre los dos había un silencio incomodo,  
pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar, hasta que Hermione dijo  
  
-¡Malfoy suéltame! ¡Me haces daño!  
-Lo siento no era mi intención, Hermione  
Hermione se quedo pálida, por que Malfoy le había pedido disculpas y  
encima había pronunciado su nombre y no la había insultado. Draco al ver  
que estaba pálida le pregunto:  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-si-i Malfoy, bueno me tengo que ir, adiós.  
  
Draco se quedo apenado por que se dio cuenta de que Hermione nunca lo  
perdonaría y fue la primera vez que le sentó mal que alguien le llamara  
por su apellido y no por su nombre. Se giro y llamó a Hermione y le  
dijo:  
-Adiós preciosa, nos veremos en Hogwarts, de hecho estaré esperando muy  
impacientemente el primer día de colegio.  
Draco al ver que Hermione enrojecía, se puso contento y le dedico una  
sonrisa calida a la muchacha y Hermione le dijo ruborizada:  
Adiós Draco. Y Hermione le dedico una tímida sonrisa a Draco. Se giro y  
se fue muy confusa a la tienda de túnicas.  
  
Draco veía a Hermione irse hacía el lado opuesto al que se encaminaba  
el. El estaba contento, Hermione le había dicho por su nombre y le había  
correspondido la sonrisa, estaba en las nubes ¿se había enamorado de  
ella? No lo sabía, pero ¿qué dirían sus padres al enterarse de qué le  
gustaba una sangre sucia? ¿y el colegio? Pero en ese momento pensó, que  
le daba igual que sangre tenía y lo que pensaban los demás, ella era una  
muy buena y inteligente persona, aparte había gente qué tenía sangre muy  
limpia, y eran personas muy malas y desagradables, en ese momento le  
vino a la cabeza su padre, lo único que de verdad ahora le importaba era  
Hermione, estaba muy contento de haberla podido ver hoy a solas y  
haberse dado cuenta del fallo que había cometido todos estos años, ¿ella  
pensaría igual que el? Se le vino esa idea a la cabeza de Draco, pero  
negó la cabeza y se propuso a hacer todo lo posible para conseguir esa  
chica tan maravillosa. Draco cuando perdió de vista la figura de  
Hermione se encamino a la tienda de libros.  
  
Hermione se dirigía a la tienda de túnicas más confusa que nunca. ¿Por  
qué Malfoy la había tratado así? Eso en el era muy extraño, se le veía  
como una persona dulce y alegre, no el típico pasota y chulito que era  
en el colegio.¿Por qué le había tratado así? ¿Acaso había entrado en  
razón, y se había dado cuenta de cómo era? Hermione tenia esas preguntas  
en la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta ya había llegado a la tienda de  
túnicas. Cuando entro en la tienda de túnicas se fue a hablar con  
Madame Malkin y le dijo: Las túnicas de gala, por favor? En la parte este de la tienda, querida. Muchas gracias.  
  
Hermione se dirigió a la parte este de la tienda y vio que habían muchas túnicas de gala diferentes, de todos los colores que puedas imaginar, largas, cortas, con mangas acampanadas... Pero vio una que le llamo mucho la atención, era de un color rojo pasión vivo con un poco de purpurina expandiéndose por toda la capa y el vestido era del mismo color que la túnica y era un poco escotado con cuello de pico y en la falda había dos cortes a los lados. Al mirar el traje se quedo perpleja, era un vestido muy bonito y sin pensárselo dos veces fue a probárselo para ver si le quedaba bien. Cuando se probo el traje lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue: Me vera Draco guapa? Pero Hermione negó la cabeza rápidamente y se dijo a si misma: Como puedes pensar eso, el siempre te a tratado muy mal y no va a cambiar por mi...por que estoy pensando en el? Ahora si que estoy confusa, por un lado Vícktor, por otro Draco...relájate Hermione, Draco a ti no te gusta, ¿o si?, Hermione se miro por primera vez al espejo y se quedo maravillada al ver lo bien que le paraba el vestido. Una voz hizo qué Hermione dejara de pensar en Draco. -Querida, estas bien? ¿Qué tal te queda la túnica? Hermione no se dio cuenta de qué había estado mucho tiempo en el probador, tímidamente salió de el y le dijo a Madame Malkin, si creo que me quedare con este vestido, ¿Me podría ayudar a elegir los complementos? -Si, querida, por supuesto, por cierto, ese vestido te sienta muy bien. Madame Malkin condujo a Hermione todavía con la túnica puesta a la parte oeste de la tienda, que era donde se encontraban los bolsos, los zapatos, las arracadas, etc. Hermione se sentó en una silla, y Madame Malkin le trajo unos zapatos con un poco de tacón también del color de la túnica, se las probo y le sentaban muy bien, pago todo lo que había comprado y antes de salir por la puerta vio otra vez a Draco, lo cual era muy extraño que coincidieran ya varias veces. La muchacha se le quedo mirando, el se estaba probando una túnica para el colegio, el se giro por que sentía que alguien le estaba mirando, y entonces vio los ojos almendrados de Hermione, pero ella al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, desvió la mirada y no pudo ver la sonrisa que Draco le había hecho.  
  
Hermione salió de la tienda. Como ya había hecho toda la compra se fue hacia el Caldero Chorreante donde se encontró con sus padres que estaban cenando. En ese momento su madre la ayudo a coger las bolsas de la compra y se fueron a casa. Cuando llego a casa, se encontró en su habitación a Pig, la lechuza de Ron. Cogió lechuza y leyó la carta.  
  
Hermione: ¿Cómo estas? Bueno no hace falta qué te pregunte, seguro que estás con Vicky, ¿no? Bueno solo quería saber como estabas, ya que ni escribes una simple carta ni nada. ¿Te han nombrado prefecta? Espero qué no, por qué no podríamos salir hacer nuestras pequeñas aventuras nocturnas. También quería preguntarte si quisieras venir a mi casa este verano, ya sabes como el año pasado, y que vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry aquí, pero el no lo sabe. Harry este verano no podrá venir a quedarse en mi casa, por órdenes de Dumblendore. Quedaremos el día 30 a las 9 para ir a comprar los materiales al callejón Diagon y luego iremos a mi casa a celebrar el cumpleaños, más o menos a las 5 de la tarde. Bueno eso es todo, Ginny te envía recuerdos y dice qué tiene muchas ganas de verte, ya sabes para hablar de cosas de chicas.. Adiós, besos:  
RON  
  
Hermione cuando termino de leer la carta de Ron cogió un pergamino y una pluma y empezó a escribir.  
  
Querido Ron: Lo siento por no haber escrito antes, pero como tu dices, estaba en casa de Vícktor no Vicky como le dices tu, tan fan que eras de el., y ahora le tienes una manía al pobre. de verdad no te entiendo. Dile a Ginny que yo también le tengo que contar muchas cosas, y no me preguntes Ronald Weasley sobre que, por que como tu has dicho, son cosas de chicas. Muchas gracias por la invitación, iré encantada, tengo muchas ganas de veros, tanto a ti como a Harry, aun que me da pena que no pueda venir, pero si lo dice Dumblendore será por algo, no crees? No hace falta que vayas a recoger a Harry, ya iremos mis padres y yo, vosotros preparar la fiesta. Bueno Ron ya nos veremos pronto. Un beso  
Hermione  
  
Tras escribir la carta, Hermione la mando con Pig, para más tarde  
recibirla Ron y leerla.  
  



	2. Una gran sorpresa y una visita inesperad...

Una gran sorpresa y una visita inesperada.  
  
Hermione y sus padres se dirigían con el coche a Surrey, Privet Drive  
a buscar a Harry para celebrar su cumpleaños.  
  
Mientras en casa de los señores Dursley, Petunia estaba castigando a  
Harry por haber asustado a Dudley.  
  
Quiero que limpies el baño, la habitación de Dudley, el salón y que  
cortes las malas hierbas del jardín, lo has entendido? Y si no lo  
haces, hoy no cenaras- dijo la señora Dursley. Harry dijo un bajo y  
casi inaudible si, y se dirigió a la habitación de Dudley a  
limpiarla.  
  
Din-Don- sonó el timbre de la casa de los Dursley. La Sra. Dursley  
fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró a un matrimonio con su hija.  
  
Buenos días! Desean algo? Dijo la Sra. Dursley amablemente.  
  
Si, vera, vive aquí Harry Potter? Dijo el Sr. Granger. Dursley que  
había estado escuchando desde el principio, se puso las manos en su  
gordo trasero y se fue corriendo hacia la cocina. Harry que también  
había estado escuchando toda la conversación desde arriba, bajo  
corriendo y vio una pareja y una chica. Hermione?-dijo Harry dudoso  
  
Harry! Hermione corrió a abrazarlo, Harry también le devolvió el  
abrazo y más tarde le dio dos besos. Estos son mis padres, Harry.  
Helena y John. Encantado señores Granger-dijo Harry dándoles la mano  
a los dos. Vamos a por tu equipaje Harry. Rápidamente Hermione y  
Harry subieron a por su equipaje, mientras los dos iban poniendo la  
ropa y los utensilios, Harry le dijo a Hermione. Por cierto Hermy,  
has cambiado mucho este verano, te ves fantástica. Hermione se  
sonrojo y le dedico una sonrisa, tu también te ves muy bien ( y es  
que Harry había cambiado mucho este verano, ya no era flaco, si no  
tenia un buen cuerpo por el quidditch, era más alto, su cabello negro  
azabache permanecía como antes, dándole un toque sexy, pero en lo que  
más se fijo Hermione fue en sus ojos, Los ojos de color esmeralda  
brillaban más que nunca y se veían hermosos. Y su boca era. perfecta  
con una sonrisa blanquísima y una sonrisa que hacía que te  
sonrojaras)  
  
Tierra llamando a Hermione!!!! Eeeeeooooo estás ahí?  
  
Eh? Hay lo siento Harry, me he quedado pensando.  
  
Pensando en que, o en quien. Corto Harry a Hermy. Va dímelo Hermy, va  
por fa. Dijo Harry con una mirada picara y una sonrisa en la boca.  
  
En nada importante Harry, va bajemos ya que mis padres estarán ya  
esperándonos. Esta bien Hermy, pero luego me dices en quien pensabas  
eh?  
  
Harry y Hermione bajaron y se fueron en el coche del Sr. Granger.  
  
Harry-empezó a hablar la Sra. Granger, Hermione nos a hablado  
muchísimo de ti. Nos ha dicho que eres el mejor jugador de quidditch  
de todo el colegio. Harry pronuncio un bajo pero audible gracias,  
mientras estaba todo colorado. La Sra. Granger continúo hablando,  
pero lo que no nos dijo Hermy, fue que eras tan guapo. MAMA! Para ya,  
no? Dijo Hermione. Harry estaba rojísimo por el comentario de la Sra.  
Granger. Mientras iban en el coche los cuatro conversaban  
animadamente y Harry les cogió cariño a los señores Granger.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la madriguera, los señores Weasley, Ron, los  
gemelos y Ginny los recibieron muy bien.  
  
Vaya Hermione estás lindisima!- dijo Ginny  
  
Tu también Ginny.  
  
Ron no había pronunciado palabras desde que Hermione había bajado del  
coche. Los señores Granger se despidieron de todos y se fueron.  
  
Mientras Fred y George llevaban el equipaje de estos dos, Ginny y  
Hermione se adelantaban, quedándose atrás Harry y Ron hablando sobre  
Hermione en secreto.  
  
Harry? Esa era Hermione? Dijo Ron  
  
Claro que si, Ron, quien quieres que sea? El trol que nos ataco en  
primero o tal vez el Colacuerno húngaro con el que luche el año  
pasado.  
  
No, Harry, no, lo digo por que está muy cambiada, no me la imaginaba  
así.  
  
Si, Ron está muy bella.  
  
Ron! Harry! Entrad a casa, la cena ya está lista.  
  
Los dos fueron rápidamente dentro de la casa y se sentaron en la  
mesa.  
  
En la mesa había un montón de manjares, pollos con guarnición y  
patatas fritas, chuletas, pescado frito con limón, pato a la naranja,  
puré de patatas, tarta de carne, espaguetis, bombones de menta,  
ensaladas, huevos estrellados, .etc.  
  
La señora Weasley había hecho un gran banquete y eso que todavía no  
celebraba el cumpleaños de Harry, como eran muchos cenaron en el  
jardín.  
  
Todos hablaban animadamente, Percy y Arthur hablaban sobre el  
ministerio, Charlie hablaba con Hermione sobre los animagos, los  
gemelos Weasley hablaban con Harry y ron sobre los sortilegios  
Weasley. Bill por que no te cortas un poco el pelo y te quitas ese  
pendiente, pareces una fiera.- dijo la señora Weasley  
  
Mama te he dicho haber que cuente. 40000 veces por lo menos, que no,  
a mi me gusta este pelo.  
  
Yo estoy de acuerdo con Bill, mama, a demás con ese pelo liga más, o  
no te has dado cuenta-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa picara. Cuando  
terminaron de cenar todos se fueron a dormir.  
  
Ron y Harry ya tenían puesto el pijama y estaban acostados, como  
estaban muy cansados se durmieron rápidamente.  
  
Mientras Hermione le explicaba a Ginny lo de la carta de Krum.  
  
Yo de ti le escribiría ya, y le dejaría claro tus sentimientos.  
  
Pero es que no quiero hacerle daño, Ginny, me gusta pero creo que es  
solo una atracción, no estoy enamorada de el.  
  
Hermione, cuando más tarde le des tu respuesta, menos sufrirá, hazme  
caso y escríbele. Ginny le entrego un pergamino y una pluma a Hermy y  
ella empezó a escribir:  
  
Querido Vícktor:  
  
Me siento muy alagada con lo que me has dicho, pero yo creo que mis  
sentimientos hacía ti, no son lo mismos que los tuyos, hacia mi. Yo  
no quiero hacerte daño, aun que se que ahora estarás mal, de verdad  
que lo siento mucho. Yo te veo como un gran amigo, y me caes  
estupendamente.  
  
Para serte sincera, yo siento por ti alguna atracción, pero eso no  
seria justo, aun que se que a ti, no te importaría mucho, pero yo no  
podría. A demás si lo intentáramos tampoco podría soportar estar tan  
apartado de alguien que quiero.  
  
No te preocupes más por esto, y olvídate de mi, seguro que  
encontraras a alguien mejor que yo, y que de verdad te aceptara como  
eres tu y no por ser el famoso buscador de quidditch.  
  
Muchos besos  
  
Hermione  
  
PD: Espero que continúes siendo mi amigo.  
  
Ya esta-dijo Hermy repasando la carta. Cogió su lechuza, la cual se  
llamaba Limas y envió la carta. La lechuza de Hermione era preciosa,  
de color marrón clara con manchas blancas y unos ojos violetas que  
contrastaban con su pelaje.  
  
Un poco más tarde de las 11 Ginny se durmió. Hermione no podía  
dormirse, así que cogió un libro sobre los animagos y empezó a leer,  
hasta que fueran las 12 para darle su regalo a Harry. Cuando se dio  
cuenta pasaban 5 minutos de las 12, así que cogió su regalo y se  
dirigió a la habitación de Ron, con mucho cuidado, para que nadie  
despertara. Poco a poco fue subiendo las escaleras hasta que al final  
llego a la tan esperada habitación. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y  
entro en la habitación. Se fue acercando poco a poco a la cama de  
Harry y cuando llego le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry se despertó  
poco a poco, y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a una Hermione  
sonriéndole y con un pijama cortisimo, y que hacia ver todas sus  
curvas y sus piernas. Harry se levanto y le sonrió a Hermione.  
  
Que haces aquí, Hermione?  
  
Pues que voy a hacer, es tu cumpleaños, lo has olvidado??  
Felicidades.  
  
Dijo Hermy y le entrego su regalo.  
  
Muchas gracias Hermy, no hacia falta- dijo Harry mientras iba  
abriendo el regalo, Vaya. es fantástico- dijo Harry admirando el  
pensadero que le había regalado su amiga. De verdad muchas gracias.  
  
Eso no me lo tienes que agradecer. Bueno será mejor que me vaya a  
dormir ya es tarde, a demás no creo que a Ron le gustara mucho verme  
aquí, y seguro que siendo el, pensara mal.  
  
Esta bien Hermy. Buenas noches.  
  
Harry se le acerco poco a poco para darle un beso en la mejilla de  
buenas noches, pero de repente entraron unas cinco lechuzas por la  
ventana de la habitación de Ron, y fueron directamente hacia Harry.  
Estos que no se habían dado cuenta de que las lechuzas habían entrado  
por la ventana, entonces chocaron contra la espalda de Hermione, y  
ella se cayó encima de Harry sobre el colchón, a unos escasos  
centímetros de su boca. Los dos estaban rojísimos, pero lo que no se  
esperaban era que Ron se despertara, pero con tanto jaleo y el ulular  
de las lechuzas se despertó y la primera vista que vio no fue muy  
agradable para el que digamos. Se había puesto rojo, pero no se sabía  
si era de vergüenza o de ira. Harry y Hermione estaban todavía más  
rojos, después de que los viera Ron, pero cuando se fijaron como iban  
vestidos, se paralizaron, Harry iba con un bóxer de color negro, y  
Hermione con un pequeño camisón blanco que hacia que se le veía casi  
todas las piernas. Ron no sabía que pronunciar así que dijo: Podrías  
avisar no?, yo creo que me voy, interrumpo algo AQUÍ. Pero podrías  
hacer esas cosas en un lugar más privado no crees HARRY. Dijo ron  
enfadado y resaltando el nombre de Harry. Harry lo entendió todo,  
pero Hermione no, ella estaba confusa por la manera de hablar de ron.  
Hermy por favor te puedes levantar encima de mí.  
  
Hermione se levanto y se fue corriendo a la habitación de Ginny toda  
avergonzada.  
  
Harry que quiere decir todo esto-dijo ron con un tono amenazante.  
  
Veras ron. yo. bueno. Hermione vino a traerme el regalo de cumpleaños  
y entonces.  
  
Harry le explico a ron todo lo que había pasado y tardo un poco a que  
este lo creyera pero al final lo consiguió.  
  
Ron se durmió rápidamente otra vez, aun que estaba un poco enfadado  
todavía. Harry seguía pensando en el accidente que tuvo con Hermione,  
la verdad es que se había vuelto muy guapa-pensaba Harry. Como no  
tenía sueño se puso a leer las cartas, poco a poco desato todas las  
cartas y las lechuzas se fueron.  
  
Empezó a leer la carta del colegio.  
  
Cuando leyó todos los utensilios y libros que le harían falta, se  
extraño un poco por que decía que tendrían que llevar bañador y una  
túnica de gala. Túnica de gala? Dumblendore va a volver a hacer otro  
baile. Tal vez pueda invitar a Hermione.  
  
Después de pensar en eso, cogió otro sobre.  
  
Harry:  
  
Como estás muchacho? 15 años ya, estás hecho todo un hombre. Yo ahora  
me encuentro en casa de Lunático. Has vuelto a tener pesadillas? Si  
es así dímelo eh, y no te lo calles, por que como me entere.  
  
Hay Canuto déjalo estar, en casa no eres tan responsable. Hola Harry,  
como te encuentras? Espero que mejor que yo, por que aquí aguantando  
al pelma de tu padrino. bueno muchas felicidades, te dejo que Sirius  
me esta quitando la pluma.  
  
Hola de nuevo Harry, bueno y a ver si encuentras ya una chica que  
seguro que las tienes coladitas por ti. El regalo que te hemos  
comprado es de Remus y mío. Esperamos que te guste. Tú padre estaría  
orgulloso de ti.  
  
Adiós. Los merodeadores. Canuto y Lunático.  
  
PD: Alerta permanente y cuídate mucho.  
  
Harry se río mucho con la carta que le habían escrito. Cogió una caja  
pequeña y la abrió. Se quedo maravillado con lo que había dentro era  
una snitch, la saco de la caja y entonces cayó un papel.  
  
Sirius y yo pensábamos que te gustaría, era la snitch favorita de tu  
padre, si te fijas esta su nombre puesto.  
  
Harry se fijo y en pequeño ponía el nombre de James. La guardo como  
si fuera su mayor tesoro y empezó a leer otra carta.  
  
Hola Harry! 15 años ya, eh? Estás hecho todo un hombrecito.  
  
Yo ahora estoy cumpliendo la misión que me encomendó Dumblendore.  
excelente hombre, por cierto.  
  
No te voy a decir lo que estoy diciendo o donde estoy por si cae en  
malas manos y por tu seguridad.  
  
Tu regalo ya te lo daré cuando te vea en Hogwarts.  
  
Muchos abrazos Hagrid  
  
PD: Dale recuerdos a Ron y Hermione.  
  
Ya no le apetecían leer más cartas por que tenía mucho sueño, así es  
que se las dejo encima del escritorio y se acostó en la cama.  
  
A la mañana siguiente se despertaron todos y fueron a desayunar.  
Harry y Hermione no se miraban ni a la cara y si alguno de miraba o  
cruzaban las miradas se volvían rojos. Harry tenia una extraña  
impresión dentro de el. Notaba algo que no sabia explicarlo, tal vez  
amor? No los sabía ni el mismo. La voz de la señora Weasley lo  
distrajo.  
  
Hoy iréis al callejón Diagon a comprar los materiales escolares.  
  
Se fueron todos incluidos Molly y Hermione que ya había comprado el  
material, aparte de que quería ayudar a la señora Weasley con la  
fiesta.  
  
Charlie, Bill, Percy, los gemelos, Ginny, Ron y Harry llegaron al  
callejón Diagon. Percy se fue a buscar a su novia Penélope, los  
gemelos se fueron con su amigo Lee Jordán a la tienda de bromas,  
Charlie y Bill se fueron con Ginny y Harry y Ron se dirigieron a  
comprar los libros. Cuando llegaron a la librería había mucha gente  
así que tuvieron que hacer cola. Delante de ellos había una muchacha  
pelirroja con ojos de color verde, más o menos de la misma edad que  
ellos.  
  
Hogwarts? Pregunto el dependiente. La chica contesto un si. Harry y  
Ron se miraban, nunca habían visto a esa chica, así que Ron le  
pregunto.  
  
Perdona? Dijo Ron tocándole el hombro. Hemos oído que ibas a  
Hogwarts, pero nosotros nunca te hemos visto allí.  
  
Si, es que soy nueva aquí, yo antes iba a la escuela de Salem en  
América. Este año empezare quinto curso.  
  
De verdad? Nosotros también- dio Ron emocionado. Yo me llamo Ron  
Weasley y mi amigo es Harry Potter.  
  
Encantada, yo soy Lily Lambert.  
  
Señorita son 30 galeones con 75 sickles. Dijo el dependiente. Lily le  
pago los libros y se despidió de sus amigos. Espero verlos en  
Hogwarts, adiós. Dijo Lily.  
  
Se pasaron toda la tarde comprando hasta que a las 8 se fueron y  
llegaron a la madriguera. El último en llegar a la casa fue Harry,  
cuando entro en la casa, no había nadie, todo era oscuridad. Ron?  
Hermione? Señor y señora Weasley? Donde estáis? Poco a poco y un poco  
asustado fue caminando hasta llegar a la cocina, como no había nadie  
salio al jardín y cuando abrió la puerta para salir  
  
FELICIDADES!!!! Gritaron todos. Harry estaba sorprendido, nunca había  
celebrado un cumpleaños. El jardín estaba decorado con una gigantesca  
pancarta que ponía, feliz cumpleaños Harry. Había luces por todo el  
jardín, globos, etc.  
  
Y al medio del jardín una preciosa mesa con unas cuantas sillas. En  
la mesa habían refrescos, cervezas de mantequilla, zumo de calabaza,  
una grandísima tarta de chocolate, grageas bertie burts, ranas de  
chocolate, tartas con forma de caldero, pollos asados con patatas  
fritas y cocidas, creps con sirope, chocolate o mermelada, etc.  
  
Todos se sentaron a cenar, estaban muy animados y charlaban  
alegremente sobre cualquier tema, de cuando en cuando los gemelos  
hacían alguna de sus bromas, por ejemplo cuando Percy fue a coger una  
galleta, pero lo que cogio fue una galleta canario, lo que hizo que  
se convirtiera en un canario y provocara la risa de todos los que  
estaban en el jardín.  
  
Cuando terminaron de cenar empezaron a dar sus regalos. Percy y  
Penélope (su novia) le regalaron un kit de escritura con pergaminos,  
tinta de invisibilidad, goma para poder descifrar lo que estaba en  
esa tinta aparte de una preciosa pluma de pavo real. Ginny le regalo  
una agenda mágica. Bill y Charlie le regalaron una túnica de los  
chudley cannons y ron un libro sobre quidditch. Harry se lo agradeció  
mucho a todos.  
  
De repente empezó a sonar música por todo el jardín y algunos  
empezaron a bailar. El trío se había apartado un poco de la fiesta  
para poder hablar de algunas cosas privadas:  
  
Harry te ha vuelto a doler la cicatriz? Pregunto Hermione.  
  
Pues la verdad es que no, hace tiempo que no. bueno ahora que lo  
recuerdo, me dolió hace una semana, pero solo fue un instante, no se  
por que se me olvidaría.  
  
Que???? Grito ron, lo podrías haber dicho antes, no? Eso significa  
que Voldemort esta cerca, entendéis, vold. digo quien-tu-sabes  
  
Ron tranquilízate- dijo Harry  
  
Que me tranquilice, pero Harry.  
  
Callaros los dos-dijo Hermy. Mirar hacia la casa, no os parece ese  
señor a.  
  
PROFESOR LUPIN!! Gritaron los tres mirándose, y sin perder ni un  
minuto más se fueron corriendo hacia el.  
  
Cuando llegaron, hacia donde estaba Lupin, todos estaban reunidos  
cerca de el saludando, hasta que el los vio y saludo a Harry y a Ron  
  
Y Hermione? dijo Lupin mirando hacía todos los lados y con una mirada  
preocupada.  
  
Esto, profesor estoy aquí- dijo Hermy.  
  
Hermione? Vaya no te había reconocido y si se me permite decir estás  
lindísima. Ah y por cierto no me llaméis profesor, ya no lo soy, solo  
llamadme Remus, ok?  
  
El trío asintió aunque Hermione esta un poco roja por el comentario  
de este.  
  
Bueno pues yo he venido por que tienes que venir conmigo Hermione  
  
Dijo Remus. Arthur y Molly ya saben el por que te tienes que venir  
conmigo y están de acuerdo con mi opinión.  
  
Pero que ha pasado? Por favor dame una explicación por lo menos- dijo  
Hermione suplicante. Te lo diré cuando lleguemos a mi casa.  
  
De repente las maletas de Hermione aparecieron bajo los pies de ella.  
  
Hermione se despidió de todos.  
  
Ahora coge te a mi cintura, por que vamos a aparecernos. Hermione se  
cogió de la cintura de Remus, mientras el cogía el baúl de ella.  
  
Hermione sintió una sacudida como si fuera un traslador, entonces  
piso el suelo y se tambaleo, Remus la cogio por detrás para que no se  
cayera.  
  
Hermione le dio las gracias y se puso de pie. Entonces vio que estaba  
en un frente de una enorme i preciosa casa de 3 plantas. Remus le  
ofreció entrar dentro y juntos fueron a las sala de estar.  
  
Los dos se sentaron en unos sillones de color rojo que estaban en  
frente de una gran chimenea.  
  
Bueno Hermione, esto es un poco difícil de decir, pero antes de que  
lo sepas, quiero decirte que Sirius y yo estamos contigo, y te  
apoyaremos y ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.  
  
Hermione miraba fijamente a Remus, este parecía muy preocupado y ella  
estaba muy asustada con lo que le iba a decir.  
  
Pues veras Hermione, como tú sabes, ahora las cosas están muy  
difíciles, tú ya me entiendes. y bueno hay personas que pagan cosas  
que no deberían.  
  
Remus por favor dímelo ya, que me estoy impacientando.  
  
Esta bien, lo siento Hermy. Pues veras la razón de la que estés aquí  
y no en casa de los Weasley celebrando el cumpleaños de Harry. y  
aparte por que lo supimos por Dumblendore y.  
  
Remus- dijo Hermione desesperada. Dilo ya por favor.  
  
Lo siento Hermy pero es que no es tan fácil como parece.  
  
Remus? Dijo alguien dentro de la casa.  
  
Si, que pasa Sirius?-dijo Remus.  
  
Me tengo que ir a hablar con el profesor Dumblendore, mañana ya  
estaré aquí.  
  
Esta bien Sirius.  
  
Por cierto Hermione ya sabe lo de.  
  
Lo de que Sirius? Dijo Hermione asustando al pobre hombre, que se  
había asomado a la puerta del salón.  
  
La cara de Sirius se volvió de un color blanco, y este asustado dijo:  
Ah hola Hermione como estás?  
  
Que es lo que sabéis vosotros dos y yo no se.dijo Hermy señalando a  
los dos.  
  
Esto. vaya estás preciosa, seguro que Harry se ha fijado ya en ti-  
dio Sirius.  
  
Sirius? No cambies de tema. Dijo Hermy mirándolo con unos ojos  
severos. Decírmelo ya o me marcho a mi casa.  
  
NOOOO!!!!!! Gritaron los dos hombres.  
  
Esto me tengo que ir a ver a Dumblendore. Buena suerte Lunático. Dijo  
Sirius.  
  
Será.? Dijo Lupin cuando ya se había ido por la puerta. Bueno pues  
allá vamos.  
  
Pues veras Hermione, lo que pasa es que tus.  
  
************************************  
  
Bueno estos son mis dos primeros capítulos, aun que ya tengo unos cuantos más escritos. espero que me digáis vuestras opiniones. acepto de todo, tomatazos, flores, aplausos, algún insulto, lo único que quiero saber es vuestra opinión, así que reviews!!! Por favor!!!!!!!  
  
Espero que os haya gustado. y que continuéis leyendo mi ff.  
  
Besos: Sarah 


	3. 1º parte de en casa de Lunatico y Canuto

En casa de Lunático y Canuto  
  
Pues veras Hermione lo que pasa es que tus padres están. muertos. Que???????? Dijo Hermione y se desmayó. Enervate- Hermione estás bien? Te has hecho daño? Dijo Remus. Remus dime que es mentira, que solo ha sido una pesadilla, dime que mis padres viven y que pronto iré a verlos. Lo siento muchísimo Hermy, pero no ha sido una pesadilla. De repente Hermione se hecho a llorar a los brazos de Remus. No puede ser, no puede ser, maldito Voldemort. Tranquila Hermione-decía Remus mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo. Hermione se quedo largo tiempo llorando sobre el hombro de Remus, el la consolaba todo lo que podía. Cuando Remus se dio cuenta Hermione se había dormido. Remus como no quería despertarla la llevo a su habitación en brazos.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Colagusano ven aquí! Dijo una voz muy fría mientras silbaba. Si mi amo. Que quiere mi lord? La habéis encontrado? No mi señor, ella no estaba en casa cuando matamos a sus padres. Como??? Crucio!! Estupidos, como la dejáis escapar cada vez más torpes. Decía Voldemort mientras torturaba a Colagusano.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Hermione se despertó sobresaltada y se levanto de la cama. Pronto se dio cuenta que alguien la había llevado a esa habitación, seguramente fue Remus, pensó ella. Entonces empezó a llorar recordando que sus padres habían muerto, estuvo así un rato hasta que escucho que alguien hablaba, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia un pasillo todavía llorando  
  
No! Por favor, creedme, yo no he sido! Nunca podría!  
  
Estás voces cada vez se escuchaban más cerca hasta que llego al final del pasillo y entro a una puerta que había al lado derecho. Entonces vio a Sirius, acostado en su cama, estaba todo sudado de la pesadilla que estaba teniendo y moviéndose todo el rato por su cama mientras decía. James!!!! Lily!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius! Despierta! Decía Hermy mientras movía un poco a Sirius, insistió un poco, pero al final fue abriendo sus ojos negros y miro a Hermione confundida, la cual ya no lloraba, de la impresión que le dio Sirius. Como? Hermione? Que pasa? Que haces aquí? Dijo Sirius confundido. Lo siento Sirius, pero es que te oí hablar, y vine para ver que te estaba pasando, estabas teniendo una pesadilla con. James y Lily. Los se, Hermy, las tengo muy a menudo. Desde que ellos han muerto. dijo Sirius, maldiciendo haber dicho muertos por que hizo recordar a Hermione lo de sus padres y empezó a llorar otra vez. Yo. esto. perdóname Hermione. yo no quería. Tranquilo Sirius, no pasa nada. Ven siéntate en mi cama, llora que no pasa nada. Hermione se sentó al lado de Sirius y sin poderlo contener lo abrazo mientras lloraba. Sirius no sabía que hacer o decir así que el también la abrazo mientras con otra mano le acariciaba el pelo para calmarla. Viene a por mi. voy a morir. como ellos. Sirius, estoy sola. viene a por mi, va a matarme cuando menos lo espere. Dijo Hermione con un susurro casi audible para una persona pero Sirius la escucho perfectamente al estar tan cerca de ella. El, la cogió de sus hombros y la aparto de su cuerpo y le miro directamente a los ojos y dijo: No estás sola, Hermione, tienes a Harry, a Ron, a Remus y a mí. Vamos ayudarte en todo lo que podamos no vamos a dejarte sola. Hermione escucho todo lo que le había dicho Sirius. Sirius tengo mucho miedo, se que Voldemort viene a por mi, y me matara, lo he visto, Sirius ayúdame, no lo voy a poder soportar. Como? No me digas que te a pasado lo mismo que le pasa a Harry? Dijo Sirius asustado y preocupado. Hermione asintió la cabeza. Entonces el abrazo a Hermione, cosa que Hermione hizo que se sorprendiera y Sirius muy dulcemente le dijo al oído. Ten por seguro, que no van a hacerte daño, si mi vida depende de la tuya, moriré, y acuérdate de que no estas sola, hay muchas personas que te quieren mas de lo que tu piensas. Gracias Sirius-dijo Hermione y le dio un beso a la mejilla. De nada Hermy, no tienes por que dármelas. Bueno será mejor que me vaya a dormir a mi habitación, de seguro que tienes mucho sueño y yo estoy aquí incordiándote- dijo Hermione. No me incordias Hermy, ah! Y gracias por despertarme y preocuparte por mí. Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. De nada Sirius dijo Hermy contestándole la sonrisa. Buenas noches. Hermione se dirigió a su habitación con un temor dentro de ella, pero también aliviada por haber contado a alguien lo que pensaba y saber que no estaba sola. Llegó a su habitación y se acostó, no quería dormir, por que sabía que volvería a tener otra pesadilla con el. Al final no lo consiguió y el sueño la venció. En la madriguera Ron y Harry ya estaban acostados y dormiditos, aun que lo dos tenían muchas dudas de por que Remus se la había llevado así como así y sin ninguna explicación. Pero sobretodo Harry que no sabía por que pero tenía una intuición de que algo de esto estaba relacionado con Voldemort.  
  
********************************************************************* Colagusano, Malfoy venir aquí! Dijo Voldemort. Pronto se acercaron dos hombres a un sillón en frente de una chimenea. Si mi Lord- dijo Lucius. Quiero que los soltéis dentro de tres días y que les mandéis ir a por ella, no quiero que vuelvan sin ella, lo habéis entendido? Si mi amo. Dijo Colagusano todo tembloroso. Y si falláis, pagareis por ello con un castigo. Esta todo entendido? Si mi Lord ahora mismo iré a comunicárselo a ellos -dijo Lucius. Bien, Lucius, me fió de ti, pero, no estoy tan seguro de que mi buen vasallo Colagusano lo haya entendido. Veras Colagusano aremos una prueba sobre lo que te puede pasar y de paso mi amigo Lucius lo vera y sabe que le pasara si falla. Crucio! El hechizo alcanzo a Colagusano el cual empezó a gemir de dolor y a revolcarse por el suelo mientras Voldemort se reía de él.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
AHHH!!!!!!! grito Harry al tener ese sueño. Vaya Voldemort otra vez a por quien ira esta vez. Pensó Harry mientras se tocaba la frente por el dolor que le hacía la cicatriz. Ron no se despertó así que decidió no contar nada a Ron ni a los otros. Mientras Hermione volvía a tener otra pesadilla.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Colagusano, Malfoy venir aquí! Dijo Voldemort. Pronto se acercaron dos hombres a un sillón en frente de una chimenea. Si mi Lord- dijo Lucius. Quiero que los soltéis dentro de tres días, y que les mandéis ir a por ella, no quiero que vuelvan sin ella, lo habéis entendido? Si mi amo. Dijo Colagusano todo tembloroso. Y si falláis, pagareis por ello con un castigo. Esta todo entendido? Si mi Lord ahora mismo iré a comunicárselo a ellos - dijo Lucius. Bien, Lucius, me fió de ti, pero, no estoy tan seguro de que mi buen vasallo Colagusano lo haya entendido. Veras Colagusano aremos una prueba sobre lo que te puede pasar y de paso mi amigo Lucius lo vera y sabe que le pasara si falla. Crucio! El hechizo alcanzo a Colagusano el cual empezó a gemir de dolor y a revolcarse por el suelo mientras Voldemort se reía de él. Marcharos ya, quiero estar solo. Lucius y un dolorido Colagusano salieron de la habitación, quedando solo Voldemort y su mascota Nagini. Pronto la veremos Nagini, será muy pronto-dijo Voldemort en lengua parsel, los lethifold (que conste que no me lo e inventado) me la traerán a mi, Jajaja  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Se escucho un grito por toda la casa. Remus y Sirius lo oyeron y rápidamente sin ponerse zapatos, solo con el pantalón del pijama, salieron de las habitaciones a toda prisa. Remus se encontró con Sirius y juntos fueron a la habitación donde dormía Hermione. Cuando abrieron la puerta encontraron una Hermione muy alterada y asustada. Tres días, tres días me quedan, voy a morir, decía Hermione llorando. Ella no se había percatado de la llegada de los dos hombres. Remus no entendía nada, pero todo lo contrario pasaba con Sirius, Sirius se acerco a Hermione y la abrazo un rato. Remus estaba allí sin saber lo que ocurría. Sirius se separo de ella y le dijo, cuéntamelo por favor Hermy. Hermione le contó todo el sueño a Remus y a Sirius, al final Remus lo entendió todo. Remus también la abrazo con mucho cariño mientras le decía palabras tranquilizadoras como: No te va a pasar nada Hermy, aquí estamos Sirius y yo para cuidarte. Gracias a los dos. Dijo Hermy más calmada. Lo siento. Lo siento por que? Dijo Sirius. Pues por que os e despertado y pegado un susto de muerte. AH!! Por eso no te preocupes, ya estamos acostumbrados, Verdad Remsy? Dijo Sirius. Remsy?? Dijo Hermione extrañada y al mismo tiempo riéndose. Que bonito sobrenombre Remsy.-dijo Hermy. Sirius y Hermione empezaron a reír de un avergonzado Remus. Eh para ya, Sirius hacía mucho que no me llamabas así. Dijo Remus. Lo se amigo, lo se. Pero mira que hora es, son las 4, acuéstense vamos. Decía Hermione. Pero Hermy, ahora no tenemos sueño-decía Remus. Como que no? Mañana tienes que trabajar- decía una Hermione con cara de seriedad. ÉL si, pero yo no. Decía Sirius contento. Ah no tú también vas a dormir. Y como no me fío iré a acostarlos. Pero si nosotros ya sabemos, pareces nuestra madre o algo parecido. Replicaba Sirius. Hermione los saco a los dos a empujones de su habitación. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Sirius, entro Sirius y Hermy, y ella lo arropo. No tendría que ser al revés? Dijo un Sirius sonriente. Sirius? No soy tan niña, eh! Que dentro de nada cumplo 15 años. Está bien, mama, pero me tienes que dar el beso de buenas noches- dijo Sirius imitando a un niño. Hermione le dio un beso en la frente y dijo Buenas noches Sirius y se fue por la puerta. A Sirius se le dibujo una sonrisa en la boca y no sabía por que, pero la verdad era que hacía mucho tiempo que ninguna mujer le hacía sentir cariño y le demostraba que le quería. Mientras Hermione arrastraba a Remus a su Habitación, el cual todavía estaba preocupado por ella. Hermione no me acompañes, que esta allí, puedo acostarme solo. Puedes Remsy, pero yo quiero acompañarte. Dijo Hermy Remsy? Eso no es Hermy. AH! Lo siento, tu me pones un sobrenombre pues yo también, a demás es muy mono Remsy. Va déjame, por fa. Dijo Hermione con una carita de suplica que nadie se le podía negar. Esta bien, pero solo aquí, eh? Fuera de esta casa no. OK, Remsy, muchas gracias. De nada guapísima, bueno buenas noches. Hermione lo arropó y le dio un beso en la frente y se fue. Remus también sonrió cuando ella se marcho de su habitación, pensó que le tomaría mucho cariño a ella, y que Sirius y él les cambiaría la vida. Hermione como no tenía más sueño y no quería volver a tener pesadillas con Voldemort bajo a la cocina y se tomo un café, y más tarde se dirigió a la biblioteca, la cual era enorme, con una cantidad de estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo y muchísimos libros de toda clase, pero sobre todo de artes oscuras. En la biblioteca había una reconfortante chimenea alrededor de tres sillones de cuero negro que se veían muy cómodos. Hermione miraba los libros, no sabía cual coger, todos le parecían interesantes. Al final se decidió por uno de animagos Y empezó a leérselo con la idea de convertirse en uno. Las horas pasaban y Hermione seguía tan entusiasmada y atenta la lectura que no se dio cuenta de que hora era. Sirius se levanto, fue a bañarse y se vistió. Decidió antes de desayunar ir a ver como estaba Hermione por lo de la noche pasada. Cuando llegó a la habitación se dio cuenta que no estaba y pensó que ya estaría en la cocina. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando entro por la puerta se dio cuenta que tampoco estaba allí y entonces se asustó muchísimo. Rápidamente subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se dirigió a la habitación de Remus. Remus! Despierta! Vamos despiertate ya! Decía Sirius moviéndole los hombros un poco. Ay mama, déjame dormir un poco más por fi! Decía Remus Mama? Se preguntaba Sirius extrañado. Remus despiertate ya. Dijo Sirius quitándole las sabanas de encima y abriendo las persianas de la ventana. Pero que quieres Sirius, si quieres desayunar hazte tú la comida, pero déjame dormir un poco, no? Remus, es que Hermione no se encuentra en su cama ni tampoco en la cocina, hay que buscarla. Que? Como? Grito Remus. Como que no la encuentras? No encuentras a Hermy? Decía Remus el cual se levanto bruscamente de su cama. Por que no me has avisado antes Sirius. Sirius iba a protestar pero Remus lo corto. Lo siento Canuto, bueno vamos a buscarla, tu iras por la 2 y 3 planta y yo la buscare en la 1 planta y en el jardín. Pronto empezaron a buscarla. Sirius ya había terminado de buscar en la 2 planta y se dirigía a la 3 planta. Mientras Remus todo desesperado la buscaba en la primera planta solo le faltaba la biblioteca y se dirigió allí todo lo rápido que daban sus pies pensando en como no se le había ocurrido antes el ir a la biblioteca y más siendo Hermione a quien buscaban. Entro en la biblioteca y entonces vio una cabeza detrás de un sillón. Remus se acerco y se sentó delante de ella en otro sillón. Hermione no se había percatado de que Remus había entrado en la biblioteca. Estaba tan metida en la lectura y quería tanto convertirse en un animago que no se dio cuenta tampoco ni de la hora que era. Solo le faltaban 6 palabras para terminar el libro. Al fin! Dijo Hermione en voz alta y llena de alegría. Si, al fin te encuentro- dijo Remus. Como? Que dices Remsy? Decía Hermione confundida. Nada déjalo. Así que estás interesada en los animagos, eh? Pues la verdad es que si, y bastante. Pues yo se de alguien que te podría ayudar en convertirte en uno. Lunático? Lunático? No la e encontrado, la has encontrado. Decía Sirius gritando por toda la casa. Sirius estoy en la biblioteca, ella esta aquí, ven. Grito Remus. Ves Hermy, lo que te decía delante de tus narices tienes a la persona que te podrá ayudar a convertirte en animago. Hermione donde demonios te habías metido? Dijo Sirius preocupado y un poco enfadado. Hermione se giro y vio a Sirius parado en medio de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados. Tú sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado buscándote? Continuaba diciendo Sirius. Lo siento- dijo Hermione. Y que hacías aquí? Le pregunto Sirius ya más calmado y sentándose al lado de Remus para estar enfrente de ella. Pues es que cuando os acosté, como no tenia más sueño pues me vine aquí a leer, y no me e dado cuenta de la hora que era. Hermy?? Seguro que era por que no tenías sueño? Dijo Remus Vale esta bien, no he podido dormir, por que no quería volver a soñar con Voldemort, tengo miedo de dormir y tener las pesadillas. me siento desprotegida. Y te has pasado desde las 4 hasta las 8 despierta? Dijo Sirius. Hermione asintió con la cabeza y sintiéndose culpable. Y por que no nos lo dijiste? Dijo Remus. Si claro, encima que soy un estorbo, voy y te digo Remus puedo dormir contigo es que tengo miedo de dormir a solas. Dijo Hermione Pues primera no eres ningún estorbo y segunda por ti yo hubiera aceptado que durmieras conmigo, la verdad no me hubiera importado. Dijo Remus decepcionado con ella por no tener le confianza. Me decepcionas Hermy, pensaba que nos tenias más confianza. dijo Sirius antes de que lo dijera Remus, pero continuo hablando, yo igual que Remus también hubiera aceptado que durmieras conmigo, aparte las camas son muy grandes y no faltaría sitio. Yo. esto. gracias. Dijo Hermione, ya que fue la única palabra que le salió de su boca ya que ella estaba toda roja de vergüenza por lo que le habían dicho sus nuevos amigos. Va, vamos princesa no te preocupes más y vamos a desayunar- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en la boca. Princesa? Dijo Remus extrañado y mirando a Sirius como si no estuviera bien de la cabeza. Si que pasa Remus, que no te parece una princesa de lo linda que es? Si que es linda canuto, y mucho, pero. Eeeooo estoy aquí? Si quieren hablar de mi, que no sea cuando yo este delante vale? Los espero en la cocina. Dijo Hermione y se fue hacia la cocina. Remus y Sirius se fueron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa y luego bajaron y Hermione había preparado el desayuno. Los hombres se sentaron en la mesa para desayunar. Hermione dejo delante de Remus y Sirius unos platos con 2 huevos fritos, 2 trozos de beicon y una tostada. En la mesa aparte de eso había zumo de calabaza, café y un poco de fruta. Hermione como no tenía mucha hambre solo se sirvió un vaso de zumo, un trozo de beicon y una tostada. Sirius antes de empezar a comer dijo: porque lo has hecho? Si, eso no tenias que haberte molestado...- continuo Remus Pero si no es molestia.... Pero eres nuestra invitada......-dijo Remus- nos vamos a enfadar si lo vuelves a hacer, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy de acuerdo, pero va todos a mesa!!! Tiene muy buena pinta...... Mmmmm!!!!! Que bueno que esta..... A que sí...... Empezaron a desayunar y estaban hablando de que ya faltaba poco para ir al colegio y que Voldemort estaba cerca entonces Hermione pregunto: Es normal las pesadillas que tengo yo, tenerlas todas las noches...??? No es muy normal, para que engañarte, tiene que ver algo con Voldemort.... Es que, en mi pesadilla, hay una muchacha que parezco yo, otro muchacho que parece a Malfoy, y otro que es Harry y aparece un animal encima de nuestras cabezas muy extraño, pero no se quién es, no se ve bien.... Entonces no es buena señal, pero que será la criatura esa...???- dijo Sirius. No lo sé, ya lo veremos......  
Sirius estaba pagando unos sickles a la lechuza que había traído el  
profeta.  
Sirius cogió el periódico y se sorprendió de la noticia que había en la  
primera plana. Escuchar lo que pone en este artículo- dijo Sirius.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Rita Sketter desaparecida  
  
La famosa reportera Rita Sketter que escribía unos interesantes  
artículos tanto para el profeta como para corazón de bruja a  
desaparecido del mundo mágico y del mundo muggle.  
La última vez que se le vio fue en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y  
hechicería, donde se estaba realizando el torneo de los 3 magos (aun  
que podríamos decir que era de cuatro magos) en la tercera y última  
prueba, donde Harry Potter, el niño que venció a quien-vosotros-  
sabéis y para desgracia de mucha gente pero más de sus padres, donde  
murió Cedric Diggory, hijo de Amos Diggory, que trabaja en el  
ministerio del control de las criaturas mágicas. Lo que no sabemos es  
la causa de su muerte, cosa que el ministro, el señor Fudge no nos a  
querido decir, por razones de seguridad. pero tan peligrosa a sido  
para que no nos comunique como a sido su muerte? Tanto Fudge como  
Dumblendore no nos han dado ninguna información, lo cual significa  
que no nos enteraremos de lo ocurrido hasta que pasen unos meses.o  
tal vez nunca.  
Si algún mago o bruja ve o cree ver a Rita Sketter por favor que se  
comunique al ministerio.  
Saludos mágicos:  
Anónimo  
  
*************************************************************  
  
JAJAJAJAJA!!!!! Reía fuertemente Hermione. Se lo tiene merecido. jajajaja  
  
Sirius y Remus se le quedaron mirando extrañados a la chica la cual no paraba de reír muy a gusto. - Hermy? Tu sabes algo de esto?-dijo Sirius señalando el periódico. - Más de lo que tú piensas, pero yo solo no. Ron y Harry también lo saben. - Harry? Que a hecho esta vez Harry? Cuando lo vea. - Sirius tranquilízate. Harry no ha hecho nada malo. Fui yo sola, ellos lo saben por que se lo conté yo. - Tu? Hermy? Si no lo veo no me lo creo! Que has hecho? Pregunto Remus con una mirada interrogante y llena de curiosidad. - Esperen un momento. Hermione se levanto de la silla y se dirigió hacía las escaleras al cabo de dos minutos llego a la cocina, pero con un tarro de vidrio entre sus manos. -Caballeros? Esto es mi mayor descubrimiento! Den le la bienvenida a su reportera favorita, la que ha hablado tan bien de vosotros como de mi en sus artículos, seguro que tiene muchas ganas de veros. ella es Rita Sketter. - eh??? Dijeron Sirius y Remus. Pero que dices Hermione, ese escarabajo no puede ser Rita. empezó a hablar Remus. No me digas que es un. - Exacto Remsy, lo has adivinado. - Vaya! Hermy! Me has dejado impresionado, te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir, eres la niña más inteligente que he conocido. -eeeeeooooo de que están hablando, yo solo veo un escarabajo en ese bote, alguien me lo podría explicar. - No creí que fueras tan corto Canuto, y eso que tu eres uno, Rita Sketter es un animago ilegal como tú. -Exacto, ves Sirius aquí tenéis a Rita Sketter, la que por su culpa recibí tantas lechuzas con maleficios por culpa de sus asquerosos artículos. decía Hermy mirando el tarro diabólicamente y moviéndolo alrededor de sus ojos, pero continuo hablando. la que me destrozo la vida en un día. pero saben que dicen?... que la venganza es muy apetitosa y yo la estoy disfrutando, verdad Rita? Que tal si nos divertimos un rato? Tal vez un terremoto? El escarabajo al escuchar terremoto se asustó mucho y se acorruco lo más lejos posible de ella. Hermione movió un poco el tarro y lo dejo encima de la mesa. Así que esta es Sketter, quien lo iba a decir que Hermione la captura, Jajaja, de verdad estoy con Remus, eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba. Jajaja se lo tiene merecido Bueno Hermy pero cuéntanos un poco como lo descubriste.dijo Remus Pues verán todo comenzó cuando Rita empezó a escribir artículos de Harry.  
Hermione les estuvo contando la historia hasta que termino y los dos  
adultos empezaron a reírse.  
- Jajaja muy bueno Hermy, quien lo iba a decir dos famosos para ti  
solita, avariciosa y nada más y nada menos que Vícktor Krum, el buscador  
de la selección de Bulgaria y mi ahijado Harry Potter. Dijo Sirius  
- Y encima Ron enfadado por eso, no me lo puedo creer Ron enfadado por  
celos a Hermione, quien lo iba a decir, que las peleas eran por amor.  
Continúo diciendo Remus.  
- Ves Hermy te dije que Harry se fijaría en ti y no me he equivocado,  
hacen muy buena pareja.  
Hermione estaba roja de vergüenza por los comentarios de estos y algo  
enfadada y dijo.  
- Ya esta bien, no? Si lo se no se lo cuento.  
- Esta bien Hermy, perdónanos-dijo Remus.  
- Esta bien Remsy pero parar ya.  
-Los dos adultos habían terminado ya con su desayuno a diferencia de  
Hermione que solo había comido media tostada y medio vaso de zumo de  
calabaza.  
- Bueno yo me tengo que ir ya, o llegare tarde al ministerio. Hermy  
comete todo el desayuno eh? Que no te e visto con muchas ganas.  
- Es que no tengo hambre Remsy.  
- Como que no tienes hambre, princesa, hasta que no te lo comas todo, de  
aquí no te levantas.  
- Pero Sirius.  
- Ni Sirius ni nada, lo que digo va a misa así que ya puedes empezar a  
comértelo todo, por que si no te lo comes todo no tendrás suficientes  
fuerzas para una cosa que quiero enseñarte.  
- Que cosa? dijo Hermy.  
- Es una sorpresa princesa. Remus yo me quedare vigilando, vete  
tranquilo.  
- Esta bien Canuto. Adiós a los dos. Sirius estuvo esperando a que Hermione se terminara el desayuno Ya esta Sirius. Ahora dime que vas a enseñarme. Pues me lo ha comentado Remus, así que seguro que te gustara mucho la idea Sirius y Hermione se dirigieron a la biblioteca. - Veras. hemos decidido que te conviertas en un animal ilegal, claro solo si tú quieres - De verdad? Claro que quiero, cuando empezamos? Dijo Hermy con una sonrisa - Pues ahora mismo, princesa  
  
( +++++++++++++++++++++++++++*****++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ (  
  
Mientras Sirius le enseñaba a Hermione o como el decía "a su princesa" convertirse en animago en la madriguera estaban terminando de desayunar. Mama! dijo Ron Que quieres Ronald Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así. Bueno déjalo. Decía Ron mientras los gemelos se reían de él. Por que Remus se llevo a Hermione ayer? Todos en la mesa se quedaron en silencio y miraron a la señora Weasley. La señora Weasley se había puesto nerviosa y de cuando en cuando miraba a su marido para que lo ayudara el cuál no se percato hasta que Molly dijo: Esto. Arthur ayúdame Chicos, la verdad es que nosotros no le podemos decir nada Como que no? Tenemos derecho a saber que le pasa a Hermione y si vosotros lo sabéis. Harry, cariño, no podemos decir nada, por que Dumblendore nos lo a prohibido- empezó a decir la señora Weasley Pero. No podemos deciros nada, pero si lo queréis saber tal vez si le mandáis una lechuza os conteste. Ella es la única que tiene derecho a decíoslo, nosotros no podríamos. Termino de decir la señora Weasley. Pero una cosa para todos los de aquí. Cuidarla mucho y hacer que se sienta lo más feliz que pueda, sobre todo vosotros dos. Me habéis entendido? dijo el señor Weasley señalando a Harry a Ron y hablando muy seriamente y preocupado. Todos asistieron con la cabeza ya que no tenían ganas de que su madre les dijera nada más sobre ese tema por si se enfadaba. Recogieron todos sus platos y por arte de magia los platos y vasos empezaron a lavarse solos. La señora Weasley mando a los gemelos, Ron y Harry ir a desmonorizar el jardín, mientras que Ginny como no tenía nada que hacer salió fuera para verlos. Vamos Ron no lo intentes más todos aquí, incluso Ginny te superaría en ver quien tira más gnomos a la vez. Tienes toda la razón George, nuestro pequeño Ronnie no tiene fuerza ni para parar una quaffle como la va a tener para tirar 3 gnomos a la vez. Ron tenía la cara roja, y se le veía enfurecido, así que para hacer comprobar a sus hermanos que si que tenía fuerza, no cogió tres gnomos, sino cinco. Los gemelos se reían de él, tanto que iban por el suelo, Harry lo observaba detenidamente, y atento por si pasaba algo malo y Ginny solo lo observaba con una sonrisa tímida en la boca. Ron tenía sujetos a los gnomos de los tobillos para que no se pudieran escapar y de repente empezó a dar vueltas y más vueltas hasta que al final soltó a los gnomos y cada uno salió en direcciones contrarias, al final un poco mareado se encamino hacía los gemelos con una sonrisa orgullosa como diciendo que era el mejor, pero antes de que dijera algo se escucho un gritillo. AHHH!!! Grito Ginny Que pasa Ginny? Pregunto Ron Es que algo se a movido allí, entre esos arbustos- dijo asustada Fred y George cogieron los bates de golpeador para protegerse ya que los tenían allí para jugar a quidditch. Poco a poco se fueron acercando cautelosamente hasta que llegaron y cuidadosamente George con su bate movió unas cuantas hojas del arbusto y se vieron unos ojos grandes y amarillos. Todos se tiraron hacía atrás. Ron se fue corriendo a avisar a su madre de que había una criatura extraña en su casa. Los otros esperaban a su madre ansiosamente, hasta que la vieron dirigirse hacía ellos lo más rápido que podían sus piernas. Ron iba detrás de ella. Harry, Ginny, y los gemelos dejaron sitio para que ella atacara a la criatura. Murmuro unas palabras que nadie entendió y apunto su varita hacia el arbusto, la criatura se elevó encima de sus cabezas hasta que: Dobby? Dijo Harry dudoso. Que haces aquí? Yo. esto señor es que e venido por ordenes de Dumblendore. La señora Weasley bajo a Dobby, la cual todavía estaba un poco asustada, y le pregunto que quería Dumblendore.  
  
Pues el me a dicho que si usted señora, yo podría quedarme aquí para ayudarla en las tareas de casa, y todo eso. Dijo Dobby De.de verdad? Dijo la señora Weasley emocionada Si, el me a dicho que son muy buena gente y que tal vez les gustaría que les sirviera. No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho Dobby, estaré encantada de que estés aquí. Gracias señora La señora Weasley le dirigió una sonrisa y se dirigió hacía la casa. Dobby se quedo a hablar un poco con ellos y más tarde se fue a la casa a ayudar a su ama. Fred, George, Harry y Ron empezaron a jugar a quidditch, los gemelos tiraban sus bludgers a Harry y su hermano para que las esquivaran, Harry tiraba quaffles a Ron, el cual hacía de guardián, y aun que Harry no era tan bueno como Angelina, Katie y Alicia, lo hacía lo mejor que podía. Entre los cuatro iban turnándose la saeta de fuego. Cuando casi era la hora de comer fueron a bañarse y cambiarse por que estaban todos sudados y bajaron a comer. Todos estaban en la mesa, los señores Weasley, los gemelos, Ginny, Ron, Charlie, Bill y Harry, todos excepto Percy, que según él tenía demasiado trabajo como para ir a comer con su familia, algo que disgusto un poco a la señora Weasley. Todos estaban comiendo, cuando un sobre cayó encima del plato del señor Weasley. Todos los sentados en la mesa se le quedaron viendo y el señor Weasley extrañado abrió el sobre y leyó la carta y de repente: Somos ricos!!!!!!!1 grito el señor Weasley haciendo que asustara a toda la gente que había en la mesa. Como cariño? Mira Molly, léelo. Pero. esto es fantástico, 100000 galeones para nosotros.  
  
La señora Weasley lloraba de alegría, el señor Weasley les contaba que habían ganado un premio a la mejor familia de Gran Bretaña. Los gemelos empezaron a tirar bengalas por todo el salón, Ginny abrazaba a Charlie, y Bill y Ron reían como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Harry pensó que era la mejor cosa que les había pasado, y que habían ganado ese premio merecedoramente, y que había acertado en lo de la familia, por que Harry nunca conoció a una familia que fuera tan buena, humilde y que le había dado tanto cariño, ese cariño que el nunca tubo hasta que conoció a los Weasley. Perdón si interrumpo algo, pero vengo a llevarme a Harry- dijo una señora joven de cabello moreno y unos profundos ojos negros que se asomo por la puerta de la cocina. Tranquila Arabella, pasa, pasa. Dijo Arthur contento Como estas Molly? Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Muy bien bella. Dijo Molly mientras le daba un abrazo. Los gemelos se habían quedado de piedra al ver una señora tan hermosa. Ginny, Ron y Harry se rieron de ellos, y estos avergonzados bajaron la cabeza. Como estás Arabella? Nos acompañas? Dijo Charlie caballerosamente Muchas gracias Charlie pero hoy tengo mucha prisa, ya sabes que le tengo que explicar todo a Harry. Harry estaba confundido había llegado una señora que se llamaba Arabella y se le quería llevar a explicarle algo. No sería Arabella Figg? Harry leíste mi carta, no? Pregunto Arabella Pues la verdad es que no- dijo Harry sintiendo se culpable. No importa vamos ven a la chimenea que nos vamos con polvos flu. Harry se despidió de los Weasley y les dio las gracias por todo. Arabella paso a la chimenea con la maleta de Harry y pronuncio: Arabella house. Unas llamas verdes la cubrieron y desapareció de allí. Harry la imito y pronto se encontró cayendo por otra chimenea. Harry no se acostumbraba al transporte mediante polvos flu. Arabella lo ayudo a levantarse Y Harry se lo agradeció dejo a Hedwig encima de una mesa y se sentó en un sillón. Arabella se sentó en el sofá que había delante de Harry y empezó a hablar. Bueno Harry, yo me llamo Arabella Figg, pero llámame bella todos lo hacen. Arabella Figg? La de la orden del fénix? Dijo Harry sorprendido pero más sorpresa se llevo Arabella Eso es cierto pero no se como te has enterado, no importa tarde o temprano lo ibas a saber de todas formas. Aparte de de lo de la orden del fénix, yo soy una auror que te a estado protegiendo durante 15 años sin que tú te enteraras, tú solo me conocías como la viejecita señora Figg de los gatos que vivía al lado de la casa de tus tíos. Pero como? Si usted es muy joven? Dijo Harry todavía más sorprendido No se si habrás oído de una poción llamada la poción multijugos. Pues bueno yo cada vez que venías tú o que tenia que salir a la calle me la tomaba y me convertía en la señora Figg Y por que no me lo dijo? Por que no me dijo que era una bruja? Por dos razones muy simples. Primero por que Dumblendore no me lo permitía y por que queríamos que estuvieras seguro sin que tú te enteraras. Pero eso no puede ser? Y por que no Harry? No te has preguntado nuca por que no te han atacado en Privet Drive donde les sería más fácil a Voldemort y a los mortifagos matarte Pues no la verdad. Dijo Harry pareciendo cada vez más tonto y sorprendiéndose que dijera el nombre de Voldemort sin miedo alguno. Bueno pues has estado desde que llegaste aquí más protegido de lo que tú te piensas, la casa de tus tíos tiene un poderoso hechizo de magia antigua que hizo Dumblendore la primera vez que llegaste aquí. Luego hay censores de magia oscura alrededor de 1 Km. Y luego e estado yo aquí por si las moscas. Harry nunca s imagino que tuviera tanta protección. Arabella se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina a hacer un te. Harry miraba la casa, ya no era la casa con viejas fotos de familiares y gatos, ya no, si no que había fotos que se movían y aparatos extraños como en la casa de los Weasley, pero se fijo en una foto que había encima de una estantería. En ella había seis personas. Cuatro chicos muy apuestos y sonrientes y dos chicas muy bellas y contestas. A Harry se le hacían familiar esas personas, pero sobre todo dos en particular. Una chica de cabello pelirrojo y con unos intensos ojos verdes y un chico que estaba a su lado con un cabello negro azabache unas lentes. Arabella llego con una bandeja en la que había dos tazas con te y un plato con unas pastas que realmente se veían deliciosas. Bella? Dijo Harry. Estos son mis. mis padres? Arabella le miro por unos instantes y luego dirigió la cabeza a la fotografía que tenía en manos. Ven Harry siéntate. Dijo Arabella. Harry obedeció y se sentó a su lado. Harry todavía estaba esperando una respuesta por parte de la auror y todavía llevaba la fotografía entre sus manos. Arabella le levanto la mano y le dijo: Si Harry esos son tus padres. Dijo señalando a dos personas en la fotografía. Sabes? Tus padres se querían mucho. Hacían una bonita pareja. Tu madre era la envidia de muchas chicas de Hogwarts y lo mismo hay que decir que tu padre era la envidia de muchos chicos pero sobre todo de uno en especial. Dijo Arabella mientras lanzo un suspiro bastante largo mientras recordaba el pasado. Cuéntame un poco más acerca de mis padres bella, por favor. Dijo Harry en un tono de suplica que no se le podía negar. Esta bien Harry. Dijo Bella mientras le sonreía. Tú padre era todo un casa nova entre las chicas de Hogwarts, al igual que sus amigos, Remus Lupin (mientras decía el nombre señalaba a las personas) Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew, bueno Peter no tanto, pero si que ligaba. Eran muy conocidos en Hogwarts, por ser unos chicos inteligentes, simpáticos, carismáticos, guapos, alegres y más cosas, pero sobre todo por sus bromas, si Harry, eran muy bromistas y sobre todo con los de la casa de Slytherin. Se les conocía como los Merodeadores. Unos chicos problemáticos con cumplir las reglas del colegio, les encantaba salir de noche y hacer aventuras y traía muchos problemas a los profesores sobre todo al de pociones que era jefe de la casa de Slytherin, pero aun que hacían sus salidas nocturnas y las bromas sacaban muy buenas notas en todas las asignaturas. Eran muy buenos amigos, Peter era más cobarde que los otros, y Remus, Sirius y James le protegían en muchas ocasiones también hay que decir que no era tan inteligente como los otros pero era un buen compañero. (mientras Bella hablaba de Peter, Harry pensó que ya no era tan buen compañero como antes) Y quien es esta joven tan guapa, Bella? No me has hablado de ella Esa Harry soy yo, cuando tenía 17 años. Era nuestro último curso en Hogwarts. Tu madre y yo éramos grandes amigas. Siempre estábamos en contra de lo que hacían estos cuatro, éramos las primeras de la clase, y no nos gustaba romper las reglas del colegio siempre los reñíamos. Muchas chicas nos tenían envidia por que éramos amigas de los merodeadores y aparte todos estábamos en la misma casa, en Gryffindor. Tu madre era una chica muy alegre, cariñosa, romántica, inteligente y se portaba bien con toda la gente. Aun que algunos de Slytherin la insultaban diciéndole sangre sucia pero ella no hacía caso solamente los ignoraba, cosa que no hacía James, ah no, el les miraba con odio y luego les pegaba un puñetazo en toda la cara, a más de uno le salió sangre de la nariz y lo castigaron más de una vez por agregar a los alumnos. Bueno Harry ya te contare más cosas que ahora estoy muy cansada. Esta bien Bella, muchas gracias. Dijo Harry mientras le daba un abrazo. Por cierto Harry, no se si lo sabías pero soy tu madrina.  
  
(+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(  
  
-Muy bien Hermione si has conseguido transforma una mesa en un caballo no dudo que sepas trasformarte en animago. Dijo Sirius muy contento por los avances de Hermione. - Gracias Sirius pero no lo abría conseguido sin tu ayuda. - Bueno Hermione ahora si que a llegado el momento de la verdad, concéntrate mucho en el animal que deseas convertirte, vale? - Si Sirius, confía en mí. -Confió en ti, Hermy. En la biblioteca no se escuchaba ni un sonido, Hermione tenía lo ojos cerrados y estaba intentando concentrar en el animal que quería convertirse. Sirius miraba atentamente cada movimiento que ella hacía. Tenía una esperanza de que si que lo conseguiría. Entonces Hermione con un susurro muy bajo dijo TRANSFORMATUS ANIMAL. Un ligero y suave Plaff! Se escucho por toda la biblioteca y Hermione se había convertido en una imperial y majestuosa águila. No era muy grande por que todavía era una niña, pero al cabo de los años se haría grande. Al pasar unos segundos se volvió a escuchar el ligero y suave plaff! Y lo que era un águila se convirtió en una hermosa muchacha otra vez. Sirius lo he logrado!!! Grito emocionada Hermione la cual fue abrazar a Sirius por lo contenta que estaba, Y todo gracias a ti, si no me hubieses ayudado no lo habría conseguido, muchas gracias Sirius. Dijo Hermy con una radiante felicidad encima de ella que no podía quitar. Fantástico Hermy! Sabía que lo conseguirías. Dijo Sirius sonriéndole. Bueno será mejor que descanses Hermy, por hoy ya has tenido suficiente. Creo que voy a preparar la comida ya. Sirius dejo a Hermione sola en la biblioteca, la cual ni se había enterado. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hablando sola en la biblioteca se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a poner la mesa mientras Sirius cocinaba, algo que por el aroma que salía de la olla parecían espaguetis. Termino de poner la mesa cuando se escucho: YA ESTOY EN CASA! Era Remus el cual había vuelto del trabajo. ESTAMOS EN LA COCINA REMUS-grito Sirius. Remus entro en la cocina se le veía un poco cansado y estresado por el trabajo. todo bien, Remus? Dijo Hermy preocupada Si tranquila, estoy bien. Bueno aquí tenéis la especialidad de Sirius, espaguetis a la carbonara, espero que les guste. Dijo Sirius mientras dejaba encima de la mesa una bandeja llena de espaguetis que tenían una pinta irresistible. Los tres empezaron a comer mientras Remus y Hermy comentaban a Sirius que la comida estaba deliciosa, cosa que hizo que Sirius empezara a ponerse rojo de broma por los comentarios aduladores de sus compañeros y lo cual hizo reírse a Remus y Hermy. Cuando estaban casi terminando de comer una lechuza blanca entro por una ventana y se puso delante de Hermione. Hedwig! Esto es para mi? Es de Harry? Dijo Hermione. La lechuza solo ululo, como señal de que si, estiro su pata y Hermione cuidadosamente retiro la carta. Hedwig se quedo comiendo unos trozos de pan que Sirius le estaba dando mientras Hermione leía la carta todo la rápidamente que sus ojos podían. Cuando concluyo la lectura una mirada triste apareció en su rostro y dejo la carta apartada a un lado de la mesa. Entonces se dirigió hacia Hedwig y le pidió que se marchara ya que ella no hacía señal de irse hasta que ella contestara la carta de su amo. La lechuza indignada por las palabras groseras de Hermione, le dio la espalda, desplegó sus alas arrogantemente y se marcho por donde había venido. La confusión que reflejaban los ojos de Sirius y Remus para que les diera una explicación del por que había hecho eso, hizo que Hermione se fuera de la cocina un poco enfurecida y se dirigió penosamente a su habitación. Remus cogió la carta que Hermione había estado leyendo, Sirius se puso detrás de él, y juntos leyeron la carta. Ninguno quiso subir a ver a Hermione, ya que tal vez la molestarían, así que se quedaron en la cocina hablando de sus cosas. Mientras, la única chica de esa casa estaba tumbada en su cama, pensando en la carta, ella no quería contestar la carta, no quería que se enterasen de eso, y poco a poco por el cansancio que tenía, se durmió sin que ella lo quisiera.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hermione estaba en Hogwarts, ella estaba sentada en el pasto verde que envolvía la profunda, fría y azul laguna. Estaba sola, mirando al vació, hasta que escucho unos pasos acercándose detrás de ella. Ella se giro y pudo observar que esos pasos eran nada más y nada menos que de sus dos mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter. Ellos se pusieron delante de ella, y entonces el chico pelirrojo empezó a hablar. Por que no nos lo dijiste ?somos tus amigos, sabes? Podrías confiar en nosotros. O es que no somos lo suficiente inteligentes para comprenderlo, eh? Hermione? La chica estaba asustada por la reacción de su amigo, ella los veía enfadados, lo veía en los ojos de ambos muchachos. Hermione intento explicarse pero las palabras no salían de su boca, era como si se hubiera quedado muda de repente, a Ron esto le enfureció más. Harry no decía absolutamente ninguna palabra, pero su mirada era fría y calculadora. El pelirrojo continúo hablando. Y encima no me respondes, lo menos que podrías hacer es darnos una explicación, no crees? Pero no? Tú tienes que quedarte calladita ahí poniendo cara de angelito verdad? Pues sabes lo que te digo Granger, eso conmigo no funcionara. Si lo que escuchas y ahora no llores, así no vas a arreglar nada. Hermione estaba llorando por el daño que le causaban las palabras producidas por su amigo Ron, Harry todavía no había dicho nada, su mirada solo se fijaba en los ojos de ella, pero cuando Ron iba a decirle otra cosa la mano de Harry se puso en el hombro de su mejor amigo, como diciéndole que le tocaba a él el turno. Yo solo te diré unas cosas, así que escucha atentamente por que no las volveré a repetir. El tono con el que hablaba Harry, era muy poco inusual en el, ese tono Hermione nunca lo había escuchado, ni siquiera cuando se enfrentaba a Voldemort, en el había rencor, ira,. sus palabras eran más frías que el hielo y su mirada atravesaba la piel de Hermione en cuestión de segundos, él continuo hablando. 5 años nada más y nada menos, cinco años donde hemos estado unidos siempre en los momentos difíciles y fáciles, alegres y tristes, malos y buenos. Durante esos cinco años nuestra amistad maduro y se hizo más grande, creía que tendrías suficiente valor y confianza en contárnoslo, pero no, tú duda aumento y aun sabiendo que nos lo tenías que contar no confiaste en nosotros. Aun no entiendo el por que, y más sabiendo que tú te encuentras en la misma situación que yo. Me has defraudado mucho, nunca pensé que tú nos hicieras esto, solo te diré mis últimas palabras, será difícil perdonarte por esto. Harry se giro y poco a poco fue alejándose de ella, Ron hizo lo mismo que su amigo. Hermione se sentía culpable y mal por las palabras que le habían dicho sus amigos. Quería explicárselo pero su boca no emitía ni un suave sonido. En sus ojos todavía se encontraban las lagrimas, producidas por el dolor que le causaron unas simples palabras, unas palabras que habían dichos sus más fieles y grandes amigos. Esas palabras se le quedaron dentro del corazón haciéndole cada vez más daño. Un daño que nunca lo había sentido tan fuerte. Y mientras veía alejarse a los que durante 5 años habían sido sus mejores amigos, ella pensaba. Ahora si que me e quedado sola, sola en el mundo mágico y en el muggle, no tengo a nadie a quien amar ni apreciar, solamente yo misma, eso es, estoy sola y todo fue por mi culpa. Entonces no sabe como empezó a gritar los nombres de sus amigos, pero estos ya habían desaparecido de su vista. Ella estaba sola en el lago y los alrededores de el. Pero ella continuo gritando más fuerte todavía.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Harry! Ron! NO ME DEJEIS SOLA, POR FAVOR!, USTEDES NO, NO ME DEJES SOLA! SOLA! SOLA! 


	4. 2º parte de en casa de Lunatico y Canuto

Harry! Ron! NO ME DEJEIS SOLA, POR FAVOR!, USTEDES NO, NO ME DEJES SOLA! SOLA! SOLA!  
  
Remus había llegado a la habitación de Hermione asustado por los gritos de ella, él la sacudía un poco para despertarla. Muy lentamente Hermione fue abriendo los ojos, en los cuales había unas saladas lágrimas. Remus la atrajo a su cuerpo como si la estuviese protegiendo y susurro en su oído mientras la abrazaba- Ya paso todo Hermione, tranquila, ya paso. Hermione seguía llorando todavía pero esa protección que Remus le estaba dando le hacían sentir bien, protegida por decirlo de alguna manera. Remus le quito las lágrimas de sus ojos y todavía abrazándola le pregunto.  
  
estas mejor? Si Remus, gracias. Estas segura? Mira que te veo la cara muy pálida. quieres que te traiga algo de beber? O tal vez de comer?... No gracias, con que estés aquí conmigo me es suficiente. Otra pesadilla? Dijo Remus preocupado. Si, pero no era con Voldemort. Lo se- dijo con toda seguridad Como que lo sabes? Dijo Hermione confundida Te oí gritar el nombre de Harry y Ron Yo.lo siento- dijo Hermione sintiéndolo de verdad, sola había que mirar sus ojos. No tienes por que sentirlo Pero, es que desde que e venido solo e causado molestias.dijo apenada Aquí no eres ninguna molestia, como te lo tenemos que decir Sirius y yo, estamos encantados de que estés aquí, sabes? Por cierto? Que hora es? Dijo Hermione para cambiar de tema. Son las 12 de la noche. Ya hemos cenado, no hemos querido despertarte por que nos daba pena, aparte de que te hacía falta una buena dormilona. Ah? Y donde está Sirius? Sirius se fue hace una hora a hablar con Dumblendore. Estabas ya dormido? Dijo Hermione preocupada mirando que Remus iba ya con pijama. Pues estaba apunto de acostarme pero todavía no me había acostado. Ah- dijo Hermione no sabía que decir. Bueno será mejor que me marche a mi habitación, ya sabes que si tienes algún problema solo tienes que venir a ella, lo harás? Verdad?  
  
Hermione afirmó con la cabeza. Remus estuvo apunto de decirle si quería que se quedara el con ella para que no tuviera miedo o simplemente para que no se sintiera sola. Pero pensándolo mejor, no le dijo nada, por si ella pensaba que el quería aprovecharse de ella o algo por el estilo. Remus le dio las buenas noches con un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su cama. Hermione se sentía mal en ese momento, le habría gustado que el se hubiera quedado a dormir con ella. Ella se sentía muy sola, tenía un temor dentro de ella que nada lo podía reemplazar de su sitio. Hermione se fue de su habitación dirigiéndose a la de Remus, con un claro temor por si el rechazara que ella durmiera con él. Llego a su habitación más rápido de lo que ella hubiera deseado. Toco con sus nudillos la puerta y escucho que alguien decía adelante. Ella paso a la habitación de el. Remus no se extraño nada en verla ahí. El le dedico una de sus más sinceras sonrisas proporcionándole así, tal vez un poco de confianza. Y lo consiguió. Hermione se acerco poco a poco a donde él estaba, y temblando un poco le dijo.  
  
Yo quería pedirte un favor. pero si me dices que no lo comprenderé enseguida, por que sabes que no es tú obligación ya es suficiente con que me tengas acogida en tú casa. Hermione tranquila, que pasa? Pregunto Remus lo más calmado que podía y sabiendo casi lo que iba a pedirle Hermione. Pues yo si no es mucha molestia, me preguntaba que si podía dormir contigo? Dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos por no ver la reacción de Remus.  
  
Remus solo sonrió ante la expresión que ponía Hermione. Y le dijo que si. Hermione al oír el si, se sorprendió, no esperaba que dijera que si, pero se ve que tubo suerte. Yo. esto. gracias. Dijo Hermione toda roja. Yo puedo dormir en el sofá ese, tu no te preocupes por mi. Con saber que no estoy sola en la misma habitación me sobra. Hermione cogió una manta que había encima de la mesa y se dirigió hacía el sofá. Remus la veía sorprendido por la reacción de ella. Ejem ejem dijo Remus llamando la atención de Hermione. Hermione todavía con la manta en sus manos si giro para observarlo.  
  
Creo que esta cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Así que si no te importa, podrías venir aquí. No me gustaría que mañana te levantaras con mal de cuello o espalda. Deja la manta encima del sofá y ven-dijo Remus mientras se hacía a un lado para hacerle sitio a Hermione y quitaba unas mantas para enseñarle el colchón de su cama. Yo. esto. gracias Remsy, pero aquí estaré bien, ves el sofá tiene pinta de ser muy cómodo y blandito. Hermy!! Dijo Remus vamos ven, sabes que no voy a morderte, verdad? No confías en mi? Claro que si, como puedes decir que no confió en ti, Remsy, después de todo lo que has hecho por mi. Entonces ven aquí y no seas testaruda.  
  
Remus como vio que Hermione no se movía de su sitio se levanto y se dirigió hacía ella. Hermione no sabía lo que él iba a hacer. De repente Remus la cogió en brazos y la llevo a su cama ( parece otra cosa, jeje, pero no piensen mal, eh?), el la acostó y la arropo mientras que el se dirigía al sofá, pero Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y le dijo.  
  
A donde te crees que vas Remsy? Ven ahora mismo aquí, no seas necio. Como tú bien has dicho aquí hay suficiente espacio para los dos. Pero yo pensaba que me tendrías vergüenza y que estabas intimidada. Yo no. solo era que no quería molestar, solo era eso. Por favor ven a mi lado. Esta bien, Hermy, lo que tu digas.  
  
Hermione le sonrió. Remus se acostó a su lado, mientras ella le miraba y todavía sonreía. Hermione cogió la mano de Remus y en voz baja le dijo: Muchas gracias por todo y se quedo dormida al instante, con la mano de Remus aún cogida entre su mano. Remus solo sonrío mientras miraba como dormía angelicalmente, en ningún momento intento quitarse la mano de Hermione de la suya. El antes de dormirse pronuncio un buenas noches Hermy y al instante también se durmió. Si alguien en ese momento hubiera entrado en la habitación habría visto una imagen entrañable, un hombre bastante mayor y una chica joven cogidos de la mano y con unas sonrisas en sus bocas. La noche paso tranquilamente y llego el día poco a poco la chica fue abriendo los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Remus a su lado y comprobó que estaban cogidos de la mano, algo así como que el la apoyaba en todo y que estaba ahí para lo que hiciera falta. Ella solo pudo sonreír, como no quería despertarlo, quito su mano de la suya cuidadosamente para más tarde salir de la cama sin que él lo notara. Hermione al salir de la cama vio como Remus se movía un poco intranquilo, pero enseguida se calmo, Hermione se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la frente iba a salir cuando una voz hizo que se detuviera.  
  
A dónde vas Hermy? Qué hora es? Pregunto soñoliento. Hola Remsy, te e despertado? Creo que si, he sentido que alguien me daba un beso en la frente. Ups! lo siento, he sido yo. Decía Hermy con un poco de culpa. No te preocupes, además ya era hora de levantarse. Mientras dijo esto se acerco a Hermione y se puso enfrente de ella. Bueno y como has dormido hoy? Has tenido pesadillas? Pues la verdad es que e dormido muy bien, ya hacía tiempo que no tenía esos sueños tan maravillosos y todo gracias a ti Remsy. Dijo Hermy muy contenta mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla Bueno tampoco es para tanto (mientras se sonrojaba un poco) yo creo que no tuviste pesadillas fue por que te sentías sobreprotegida Puede ser, si creo que si que fue eso. Tú sabes que mientras tú estés bien, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti. Dijo Remus mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Que lindo, Remsy, muchas gracias. Bueno madame será mejor que vayamos a desayunar, sería un placer que usted me acompañara. Dijo Remus mientras le ofrecía el brazo. Será un placer. Dijo Hermy mientras le cogía el brazo.  
  
Y así bajaron hasta llegar a la cocina, donde un preocupado Sirius les esperaba. Cada uno se sentó en una silla y mientras desayunaban Sirius les hablo de la charla que tubo con Dumblendore la noche pasada. Sirius les dijo que los sueños que tenía Hermione era premoniciones del pasado, presente o futuro, pero que no sabe si se cumplirán o no, algunas pueden ser indecisas y no cumplirse y otras pues si que pueden llegar a suceder, si no es que ya han sucedido o están sucediendo en este instante. Remus y Hermione pusieron atención a todo lo que dijo Sirius, mientras que por dentro Hermione estaba maldiciendo tener ese don, por que ella odiaba la adivinación. A por cierto Hermione, aun que se que no te gustara mucho lo que voy a decirte, son ordenes de Dumblendore y el lo hace por tu bien, así que no te enfades y menos conmigo por que yo soy solo el que te lo comunica. Dijo Sirius Esta bien, suéltalo ya. Dijo Hermione preparada para lo que fuera. Pues como tienes premoniciones y son muchas, el profesor Dumblendore te a cambiado a adivinación para que puedas entender mejor las premoniciones. QUE!!!!!! Es una broma no? Dijo Hermione enfadada Pues n..no dijo Sirius asustado por la reacción de esta. A Hermione no le gusto nada que e cambiaran de optativa pero como lo había dicho Dumblendore no tenía otra opción. Pasaron dos días normal eso significa sin sueños extraños ni acontecimientos inesperados. Hermione estaba más atenta que nunca, por sabía que hoy por la noche algo raro sucedería, algo le pasaría a ella como había visto en una premonición. Ella no quería causarles problemas a Sirius ni a Remus, por eso no les dijo nada. Se fue pronto a la cama, para que los adultos no sospecharan, y antes de acostarse en la cama, cogió su varita por seguridad, mas vale prevenir que curar dice un refrán pues ella hizo caso a ese refrán. En la casa no se escuchaba ningún sonido, todos estaban dormidos, todos excepto Hermione, ella no había pegado ojo desde que entro en su blanda y acogedora cama. La media noche llegó y con ella un frió viento que no era normal de una noche de verano. Sin saber por que Hermione se levantó de la cama y se fue fuera de la habitación, tenía la intuición de que nada bueno iba a pasar allí. Ella fue bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a un amplio recibidor, donde podía estar más atenta de si venía alguien o no. Podía percibir otra vez el aire frió que sintió no hace mucho en su habitación. La casa estaba más oscura y silenciosa que de costumbre, y eso le asustó. Apretó más la varita en su mano y se preparo para lo que viniera. Unos silbidos algo extraños se escucharon por la planta de arriba. Ella todavía puso más atención y se quedo mirando la escalera principal muy atentamente. Unas sombras de color negro bajaban la escalera arrastrándose. Eran unos diez más o menos. Hermione se puso enfrente de la escalera y puso su varita delante de sus ojos, para que las sombras la vieran. Las sombras hacían unos silbidos que ella no entendía y como cada vez se acercaban más y más ella lanzo el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió ya que no sabía como combatir a esas criaturas. Expelliamus!! Dijo Hermione, pero no paso nada, las sombras solo rieron. Hermione estaba poniendo nerviosa y a la vez se enfadaba por que sabía que esas criaturas se la querían llevar para Voldemort. Probo el maleficio obstaculizador pero tampoco me sirvió de nada. Estaba cada vez más asustada pero entonces se me vino el nombre de las criaturas a la mente. LETHIFOLD, SOIS LETHIFOLS. Las criaturas extrañas volvieron a reír. Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon por la planta de arriba- Algunos lethifolds se giraron para ver que o quien era pero todos no. Hermione también se giro para ver si eran más lethifolds, pero entonces vio que eran Sirius y Remus que venían con las varitas en alto dispuestos a pelear. EL HECHIZO PATRONUS LOS MATA grito Hermione. SON LETHIFOLDS. Continúo gritando Hermione. Ella había leído sobre esas criaturas en tercero. Una luz negra se dirigía hacía ella, son que se diera cuenta, entonces los gritos de Sirius y Remus la avisaron pero fue demasiado tarde. La luz negra le pegó en todo el estomago, haciendo que se tambaleara y que cayera al suelo. Estaba muy mareada, pero aún así se puso de pie, no supo como, pero lo hizo. Sin saber por que una ira que nunca antes había conocía se apodero de ella. Sirius y Remus seguían luchando contra los lethifolds. Ya habían matado a cuatro. Hermione vio los patronus de ellos dos, eran fascinantes, el de Remus era un feroz y salvaje lobo, mientras que el de Sirius era majestuoso y valiente león. A Sirius le costaba más vencer a los lethifolds, pero no por que no fuera mejor mago que Remus, sino por que recordaba pocos recuerdos felices, después de estar 14 años en la prisión de Azkaban. Hermione no podía dejarlos luchar a ellos dos, ella también debía intervenir. Estaba muy débil, pero tenía que hacer algo al respecto, si no quería que se la llevaran. La ira que llevaba dentro se iba acumulando y cada vez era mayor. Vio que tres lethifolds se acercaban a ella sin piedad, ella estaba en un apuro, no sabía que hacer. Cuando de la nada unas llamas azules y verdes se pusieron alrededor de ella, por todo su cuerpo, y sin utilizar la varita los cinco lethifolds que quedaban con vida se elevaron. Remus y Sirius miraban la escena atónitos. Hermione no sabía que hacía, ella estaba tan sorprendida como los dos adultos o incluso más. Un estallido se escucho por todo el recibidor, dando a el una ráfaga de humo gris, que venía de donde estaban los lethifolds. Las llamas que envolvían a Hermione fueron desapareciendo poco a poco igual que el humo, que cada vez se dispersaba más dejando ver lo que había ocurrido. Cuando el humo despareció vieron que los lethifolds ya no estaban, solo quedaban unas cenizas en el suelo. Hermione se encontraba muy cansada, muy débil, aquellas llamas extrañas ya no envolvían su cuerpo, había desaparecido sin más. Su vista se nublo, veía borrosa la imagen de Sirius y Remus, estaba muy mareada cuando de pronto se desmayó.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Mi señor, mi señor, algo terrible a ocurrido! Dijo Lucius Malfoy. Que pasa Lucius? Por que tan preocupado? Es que vera, los lethifolds los enviamos Colagusano y yo esa medianoche como estaba previsto y no han vuelto ni la chica ni ninguno de los diez lethifolds que mandamos. QUE!!!!!!!!!! PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!! Dijo furioso Voldemort CRUCIO -grito Voldemort. La maldición toco a Lucius Malfoy el cual estaba en el suelo gritando de dolor. Sabes que nunca rompo mis promesas, ahí tienes el castigo, y da gracias de que no te torture más o no te mate. Dijo Voldemort arrastrando las palabras y dejando de hacer la maldición. Lucius me has decepcionado mucho, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir. No pasara, señor. Dijo Lucius Malfoy. Eso espero, por que si me fallas otra vez, no tendré piedad. Márchate que no quiero verte más por hoy. Lucius abandono la sala todavía con un dolor en todo su cuerpo de la maldición cruciatus Voldemort estaba furioso. Había fallado todo su plan. Se sentó en un sillón que había delante de una antigua chimenea, y mientras acariciaba con la mano derecha a su fiel mascota Nagini, miraba con odio las llamas que crepitaban sobre la chimenea. Pensando su próximo ataque al mundo muggle? O mágico? Tal vez, solo el lo sabría.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos, se encontraba en su habitación, alguien la había llevado allí. Intento levantarse pero el dolor que sentía en su estomago era muy fuerte y volvió a acostarse hasta que se le calmara el dolor. No se acordaba de lo que había pasado la noche siguiente en el recibidor. Intento pensar en lo que había pasado pero no le venía nada a la mente. Una puerta se abrió y en ella apareció un hombre de unos 30 y picos años, piel blanca, de cabellos negros y ojos azules.  
  
Sirius? dijo Hermione. Si princesa soy yo, tranquila- dijo Sirius mientras dejaba una bandeja llena de comida sobre una mesita y se sentaba encima de la cama a su lado mientras le daba la mano. Sirius, que a pasado? Que día es? Dijo preocupada No te acuerdas de nada de lo que paso? Ni la lucha? Ni los lethifolds? Nada? Que lucha? Cuando? Dijo confundida Dios mío! Se ve que la maldición que te pego en todo el estomago y la energía que utilizaste al hacer magia...te dejo peor de lo que pensábamos Remus y yo. Remsy? El también estaba luchando contra. como has dicho que se llamaban esas criaturas? Lethifolds, Hermy. Mira Hermy será mejor que te lo explique. Llevas aquí una semana desde que los lethifolds nos atacaron o mejor dicho te atacaron. Como? Que llevo una semana inconsciente? Aja. Afirmo Sirius.  
  
Mientras Hermione comía, Sirius le contó todo lo que había pasado. Cuando termino el relato, Hermione se acordó de todo y se sorprendió de cómo había terminado en la cama. Un miedo la invadió, las sombras esas extrañas le habían afectado más de lo que ella pensó. Los días pasaban rápidamente. Los tres se lo pasaban muy bien juntos. Remus y Sirius le enseñaban nuevos hechizos, encantamientos y maldiciones a Hermione para que estuviera mejor preparada por si le ocurría en Hogwarts algo parecido de lo que había pasado en la casa. Había terminado ya los deberes y ya se convertía en un animago perfectamente. Durante todos los días que habían pasado, Hermione cada vez les tenía más cariño a Sirius y Remus, ellos le habían dado mucho amor y cariño, eran como Harry y Ron, solo que unos años más mayores. Ellos también le habían cogido mucho cariño a Hermione, más de lo que ella pensaba. Hermione al saludar y a despedirse les daba dos besos a cada uno, les abrazaba mucho, ella les contaba todos sus sueños extraños, y ellos se preocupaban mucho por ella. Después del ataque, Hermione tenía pánico a la oscuridad y no podía dormir sola sin tener malas pesadillas que le hacían llorar. Por eso Remus y Sirius decidieron que ella dormiría con Sirius, ya que el tenía también pesadillas a causa de los dementores y tal vez con compañía no tendría esos sueños. Y así ocurrió, como Remus se lo esperaba, Hermione no tenía pesadillas por que se sentía protegida y Sirius por que después de estar mucho tiempo en Azkaban, nadie le había dado cariño, y Hermione se lo daba. Los dos se dormían muy bien juntos, tenían un cariño muy grande algo así como de hermanos o tal vez de grandes amigos.no lo sabrían describir. Por la noche Sirius la abrazaba para que ella se sintiera protegida y hasta que se dormía alguno de los dos, ellos charlaban y charlaban de cualquier cosa. Sirius la hacía reír mucho y eso hacía que ella olvidara la muerte de sus padres. Hermione quería mucho a Sirius, pero también a Remsy, el la había ayudado y apoyado mucho, ella lo quería demasiado, el si que era como el hermano mayor que nunca tubo, el la protegía, le daba mimos, la apoyaba,. y aun que no estaba tanto en casa por el trabajo que tenía en el ministerio, cuando estaba en casa le dedicaba casi todo su tiempo a ella. Los dos adultos habían cambiado la vida de la chica sin que ella se diera cuenta, ella los echaría de menos cuando llegara a Hogwarts.  
  
Una tarde cuando solo faltaban 2 días para que empezara el colegio, Remus le propuso enseñarle a Hermione el encantamiento Patronus. Ella acepto sin dudarlo, así que ambos se fueron a la tan conocida biblioteca.  
  
Bueno Hermione, el hechizo que voy a enseñarte es un poco avanzado, pero yo se que tú lo conseguirás. Se llama encantamiento patronus El patronus lo uso Harry en tercero para ahuyentar los dementores. Si, me lo contó Dumblendore el patronus corpóreo que hizo- le corto Remus. Simplemente magnifico, no imagine que lo consiguiera.  
Bueno a lo que íbamos.  
El hechizo patronus si se convoca bien sale una especie de  
antidementor, se podría decir que un animal, según la persona que lo  
haya invocado. ese patronus hace de escudo entre tú y la criatura  
mágica que te este atacando.  
  
Hermione prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía Remus, era como en  
sus tiempos atrás, el era el profesor de D.C.A.O y ella era la  
alumna.  
El patronus es una especie de fuerza positiva, algo contrario a los  
dementores. Este encantamiento funciona se te concentras muy bien en  
un recuerdo de mucha alegría.  
  
Hermione se puso a pensar, un recuerdo alegre, se decía a si misma una y otra vez. Y entonces recordó cuando había recibido la carta para ir a Hogwarts, ella era una bruja, era algo fantástico. Ya lo tengo Remus dijo en voz alta.  
  
Esta bien, el encantamiento es así "Expecto Patronum" dijo Remus Expecto Patronum - repitió Hermione. En esta caja de aquí -dijo Remus señalando una caja marrón que había encima de una mesa - hay un boggart, tu imaginaras que es un lethifold y el boggart se convertirá en uno, cuando veas que se acerca a ti, debes pronunciar el encantamiento patronus, que no se te olvide "Expecto Patronum" pronúncialo bien y concéntrate en ese pensamiento alegre. Esta bien, cuando quieras- dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa.  
  
Hermione se estaba concentrando con cada célula que tenía en cuando recibió la carta para ir a Hogwarts, había cerrado los ojos para pensarlo mejor, entonces se escucho la voz de Remus que dijo: 1,2,3 ya. Hermione abrió lo ojos todavía pensando en su recuerdo feliz, un lethifold horrendo se iba acercando poco a poco a ella, avanzando lentamente. Hermione se había quedado paralizada, un miedo apareció dentro de ella desde ese ataque pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y cogió bien su varita y pronuncio el encantamiento "Expecto Patronum" "Expecto Patronum" "Expecto Patronum! Un chorro de un gas plateado surgió de su varita y envolvió al lethifold, y lo mantuvo quieto, lo suficiente para que no se acercara más a ella. Ella estaba muy cansada, el hechizo quitaba bastantes energías mágicas aun que no lo pareciera. Remus se puso delante del lethifold, el cual se convirtió en una luna, entonces dijo: Ridículo, y la luna desapareció por que unas nubes la estaban tapando. Mientras el boggart estaba atontado, Remus lo puso rápidamente en la caja otra vez y se acerco a Hermione.  
  
Bien hecho Hermy. Gracias. dijo dubtando. Remsy puedo hacerte una pregunta? Si claro, dime Por que no a tomado mi patronus la forma de un animal? Bueno Hermy verás, para ser tu primera vez, esta muy bien, poco a poco lo iras haciendo mejor, aun que tal vez a sido por que no has pensado un recuerdo suficientemente feliz, si quieres lo intentamos otra vez, pero esta vez recuerda otro recuerdo, ok? OK. Hermione estaba concentrándose en otro recuerdo feliz, entonces le vino a la cabeza el año pasado cuando la profesora McGonagall le dijo que había sacado todas las asignaturas con la nota máxima. Se estaba concentrando en ese pensamiento cuando no sabe por que le fue a la mente la imagen de un dementor.  
  
Un boggart salio de la caja, y se encaminaba hacia Hermione cuando de repente hizo un puff!! Y en vez de convertirse en un lethifold se convirtió en un dementor. Hermione veía como una de sus viscosas manos iban acercándose a ella silenciosamente. Una ola de frió envolvió la biblioteca, Hermione estaba intentando recordar sus notas del año pasado, las más altas de todo Hogwarts, entonces dijo: "Expecto patrunum" "Expecto Patronum" Expecto patro.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
- Dime donde está? Donde la has escondido asquerosa muggle? Dijo un mortifago, el cual no se le podía ver el rostro por que lo ocultaba por una mascara de color blanco. -Jamás te lo diré, no voy a romper la promesa - dijo una señora de unos 32 años, con pelo marrón y una esbelta figura. Tú lo has querido muggle, sufrirás las consecuencias como tu marido. AVADRA KEDRAVA - pronunció el mortifago. Una luz verde salió de la varita de este y fue a parar al estomago de la joven mujer la cual cayó al suelo muerta nada más el rayo impacto en ella.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hermione! Hermione! Despierta! - decía Remus. Te encuentras bien? Si, estoy bien. Dijo Hermione, aun que él no la creyó por que vio que la cara de Hermione estaba muy pálida, y se reflejaba en sus ojos el temor, el miedo a algo que había visto. Si no te importa, me gustaría ir a descansar un poco, estoy agotada. Si, lo entiendo, ves y descansa un poco Hermy.  
  
Hermione se dirigió a su recamara a pensar en lo que había visto. Se acostó en la cama y se quedo boca arriba mirando sin sentido el techo, como si fuera algo muy interesante. Unas lágrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas sin que ella lo pudiera evitar, ella había presenciado la muerte de su madre, su ultimo aliento, y sobre todo ella la protegió y le dijo al mortifago que nunca le diría donde estaba. Lo que no entendía era lo le había dicho antes de morir, "no voy a romper la promesa", que promesa? Que era lo que ellos sabían y yo no? No pensó mucho en eso, por que sus seres queridos se habían sacrificado por ella para salvarla y ya muertos no podía enterarse de lo de la promesa. Así que lo olvido por completo como si no lo hubiera escuchado nunca. Olvido algo sumamente importante para su vida y la de sus otros seres queridos, no lo hubiera tenido que dejar desapercibido, pero en el destino hay muchos caminos por recorrer y ella había elegido el incorrecto, cosa que no sabría hasta más adelante. Las horas pasaban sin que ella se diera cuenta, se había quedado pensando en muchas cosas distintas, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, que bien le vendría ahora un pensadero como el que le regalo a Harry. Dentro de dos días o mejor dicho de dos noches y 1 día volvería a su colegio, ha hacer su habitual rutina, ir a clases, estudiar, comer, dormir, hablar con sus mejores amigos,., volvería a lo que es su casa, y en una parte quería volver, pero por otra parte la mente y el corazón no querían, ella se lo había pasado muy bien con Sirius y Remus, eran los dos como grandes hermanos, se había hecho muy amiga de ellos, y se alegraba por ello, nunca los olvidaría y los echaría mucho de menos cuando volviera a Hogwarts.  
  
Toc Toc - alguien llamó a la puerta, como no oyó ninguna contestación entro y se dirigió hacia la cama que era donde estaba acostada Hermione.  
  
Hermy? Como te encuentras? Dijo un hombre. Estoy bien Remus, gracias. Ella simplemente no se giro a verlo, ni siquiera lo miro a los ojos, lo reconoció por su voz, no quería que le viera que había estado llorando, así que disimuladamente se quito las lagrimas de su cara y puso la mejor sonrisa que podía en su pálida cara. Vamos a cenar? Tengo mucha hambre- dijo ella a Remus. Claro, vamos - dijo dubtando y con cara de preocupación pero al ver que la chica sonreía el también sonrió y bajaron ambos a cenar, donde un impaciente Sirius, los estaba esperando desde hacía buen rato. Bueno ya era hora, me estaba muriendo de hambre!!!! Oh canuto!!! No seas tan exagerado  
  
Sirius le miro con mala cara pero la cambió enseguida a una sonriente y los tres empezaron a comer. Sirius estaba de muy buen humor, más de lo normal, y se paso toda la cena contando anécdotas de cuando era joven y planeaban hacerle bromas a los Slytherin y sobre todo a Snape. Los tres se rieron de lo lindo, hasta que se hizo muy tarde, y los tres se fueron a dormir. Hermione se despidió de Remus con un gran abrazo, dos besos en la mejilla y deseándole que tuviera felices sueños. Sirius se fue a su dormitorio y Hermione fue a su habitación a ponerse el pijama, cuando se lo puso se dirigió a la recamara de Sirius, el cual ya estaba acostado en la cama con el pijama puesto. Hermione estaba muy pensativa. y Sirius lo noto. Ella se acostó y le dirigió la espalda, ni siquiera le dio las buenas noches como todos los días, y él se extraño.  
  
¿Qué te pasa princesa? Hay Sirius déjame de llamar así, que me sonrojo- dijo de broma. No me pasa nada, solo que estoy pensando en algunas cosas. En el dementor de esta tarde, no? Dijo Sirius mientras la abrazaba por detrás. Te lo contó Remus? Si, me lo contó antes de que bajaras a cenar. Se que estarás mal, por que yo he tenido esa sensación durante 14 largos años. Si, lo que vi. fue espantoso, pero no me apetece hablar de ello, espero que lo entiendas. Hermione se giro para poder verle la cara a Sirius, él todavía la abrazaba de la cintura, para darle a entender que el estaba ahí para lo que necesitara. Tranquila, lo entiendo perfectamente, no hace falta que me digas nada más. Gracias. Hay Sirius! Que are ahora cuando no estéis vosotros? Pero estarás con Harry y Ron. Si, ya, pero.- decía con una voz nerviosa Lo dices por tu miedo a dormir sola. Pues si, me conoces más de lo que pensaba. Bueno, ya se vera más adelante, aparte en tu habitación no duermen chicas? Jaja claro, pero no es que sean de mi gusto, se podría decir que no me hablo mucho con ellas. Y eso? Bueno no importa, y Ron y Harry.?  
  
Jajajaja otro chiste Sirius?(Sirius la miraba con mala cara por que no era ningún chiste) vale, vale, lo siento, pero es que con Ron estoy casi siempre peleando. y Harry es muy tímido. así que no creo. no, definitivamente no, me las tendré que apañar como pueda. Ya veo. y yo que pensaba que mi ahijado era un mujeriego como su padre, Remus y yo. Jajaja, Remus y tu? Unos mujeriegos??? No me lo creo. Jajaja Como que no? Cuando yo era joven, ligaba mucho, era uno de los chicos más deseados de Hogwarts, carismático, inteligente, sexy, guapo,. bueno y todavía lo soy Ejem ejem, estornudo Hermione. Menos halagos casanova. Me estas diciendo que ya estoy demasiado viejo? Dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido YO?? Decia Hermione mientras giraba la cabeza buscando a alguien más. Yo no he dicho nada Sirius, lo has dicho todo tu solito. Dijo Hermione, la cual cambio de cara sonriente a una seria. Por cierto Sirius te tengo que decir una cosa muy importante.. Pasa algo malo? Dijo Sirius también cambiando a una cara seria. No!!!!!! Es que verás yo. yo. yo te quiero.  
Un silencio inundo la habitación, Sirius estaba muy nervioso y se sentó  
encima de la cama, Hermione lo imito y esperaba que el dijera algo. Yo. es muy halagador de tu parte, pero es que yo. estoy muy mayor para ti, y. seguro que con lo guapa que eres tendrás muchos pretendientes este año, ya veras. Sirius!! Era. Lo entiendes, no? Yo de verdad que lo siento. Sirius! Era broma!! Que??? Dijo reaccionando. Y me has hecho pasar todo esto. ya verás, me vengare..  
Sirius se tiro encima de Hermione y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, ya que  
era el punto débil de ella. Hermione reía y reía tan fuerte que se  
escuchaba por toda la casa. Jajaja quien ríe ahora? Dijo Sirius Para jajajaja para por favor Jajaja Pide clemencia y paro Jajaja, jamás, Jajaja Pero que esta pasando aquí?? Dijo Remus entrando por la puerta quedando sorprendido sobre la escena que estaba viendo. Remsy!!! Jajaja Socorro!!! Jajaja Sálvame de este vil hombre.. Jajaja Yo te salvare Hermy. Y al instante Remus se tiro encima de la cama de Sirius de un salto, y aparto a Sirius de Hermione, por detrás. Hermione y Remus empezaron a hacerle cosquillas a Sirius, y luego le hicieron cosquillas a Remus y así, así hasta que se quedaron los tres durmiendo en la cama de Sirius.  
  
Los primeros rayos de sol penetraban por la grande y ancha ventana del dormitorio de Sirius, y fueron a parar precisamente directamente sobre los ojos de Hermione, esto hizo que se despertara y se percato de que esta noche no había dormido acompañada, sino muy bien acompañada. Ella estaba abrazada al torso de Remus, mientras que la mano derecha que sobraba la tenía cogida por la gran y fuerte mano de Sirius. Fue levantándose poco a poco de la cama y con cuidado para no despertarles, se les veía tan monos-pensaba Hermione- y no les despertó por que les dio pena. A Sirius le caía un poco de baba por la boca, cosa que hizo que Hermione provocara unas leves carcajadas y pensara en que estaría pensando. Hermione salió de la habitación para ir a bañarse y preparar el desayuno aun que lo tuviera prohibido por estos. Cogio una falda deportiva azul marino y dos camisas de tirantes, una de color blanca y otra de color azul claro, y por supuesto unas deportivas de tenista de Nike. Se fue a bañarse y se puso la ropa que había cogido ( por si acaso lo pongo, para que luego digan que en los libros de HP no hay higiene. también se cambio la ropa interior) y nada más terminar fue a preparar un buen desayuno para sus niños ( juas juas sería al revés.) , cuando termino de preparar el desayuno fue a despertarlos, abrió las cortinas de la ventana y grito - Vamos, levántense perezosos, que el desayuno ya esta listo!!!. Los dos hombres ni se inmutaron de los gritos de esta, y Hermione volvió a gritar pero su plan fracaso. Así que una idea perversa paso por su cabecilla para poderlos despertar. Salio de la habitación y en cinco minutos ya estaba allí de vuelta pero entre sus manos llevaba un cubo, un cubo lleno de . Hermione tiro el contenido del cubo sobre los dos hombres.  
  
Me ahogo, me ahogo, Lunático nos ahogamos. Grito Sirius a pleno pulmón. Ya era hora de que se levantaran- dijo Hermione riéndose. Pues a mi no me hace ninguna gracia. Dijo Remus Lo siento chicos, pero es que no se levantaban y tuve que emplear otros remedios, no lo volveré a hacer, lo juro. Dijo levantando la mano y poniendo cara de pucheritos. Por cierto el desayuno ya esta listo así que bajen pronto o se enfriara. Hermione salio por la puerta todavía riéndose del aspecto que llevaban.  
  
Sirius y Remus estaban mojados hasta los dientes y los dos sin rechistar  
aun que un poco enfadados por la forma en que los despertó hicieron caso  
a Hermione. Ambos se bañaron, se cambiaron y bajaron a la cocina de no  
muy buen humor. Pero cuando terminaron de desayunar los dos ya estaban  
de gran humor como siempre.  
El día, y la tarde pasaron rápidamente, los tres estuvieron juntos por  
que querían disfrutar al máximo su último día juntos. A las ocho  
Hermione subió a su habitación a preparar la maleta ya que al día  
siguiente iba a estar de vuelta en el colegio. Fue metiendo los libros,  
la ropa, las capas, el uniforme del colegio, los utensilios de estudio,  
la bolsa de aseo, el maquillaje, y otras cosas más.  
Bajo a cenar donde ya Sirius y Remus la esperaban, la cena fue muy amena  
y divertida, Sirius y Remus prepararon un banquete fenomenal, en el cual  
había de todo, hasta tarta de limón para el postre, que era la favorita  
de Hermione.  
  
Cuando terminaron de cenar los tres se fueron al salón de estar a  
hablar. Remus y Hermione se reían de las payasadas que hacía Sirius todo  
el tiempo.  
Y así así, fueron pasando las horas hasta que el sueño les venció a los  
tres y se quedaron los tres durmiendo incómodamente en el sofá.  
  
((((((((((((((***)(((((((((((((  
  
Hola a tod@s!!!!!!  
  
Me alegro mucho de que dos personas al menos me escribieran un review, así que este cap. "En casa de Lunático y Canuto" va dedicado a "Erika y CoNnY- B"  
  
Erika: Hola!!! Muchas gracias por decirme que te encanta el fic, espera los otros capítulos, Que son buenísimos!!! Jajaja gracias por las flores, las tengo puestas en un jarrón de la entrada y el tomate me lo he comido hoy, es broma, sobre lo de Draco, ten paciencia, poco a poco ira surgiendo una relación entre ellos, no van a darse un beso del día a la noche, todo a su tiempo. Se que esta pregunta te parecerá un poco. mmm extraña, pero que es un lemon? Me lo explicas? Jeje sorry. Espero que lo sigas leyendo. B7s Sarah  
  
CoNnY- B: Hola! Vaya con tu nombre me a costado escribirlo. jeje no te enfades es broma. Muchas gracias por dejarme un review y decir que te gusta me fic, significa m mucho para mi. Espero que te haya gustado este Cáp., es uno de mis favoritos de los que he escrito, sobre los capítulos iré poniéndolos lo más rápido que pueda, tengo 3 o 4 más preparados, pero todo a su tiempo. Te ha tomado por sorpresa lo que le ha dicho Remus a Hermy? Jeje espero que si. Bueno sigue leyendo mi fic y me dices tu opinión, ok? B7s Sarah  
  
A todos los que no escriben reviews, pero que le gusta mi historia, poner uno que no os cuesta, please!!! Así pondré más rápidamente los siguientes capítulos.  
  
Muchos besos: Sarah 


	5. De vuelta al expreso de Hogwarts

ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A JENNIFER Y KIARA MCGONAGALL  
  
DE VUELTA AL ANDEN 9 Y 3/4  
  
- Ahhhhh!!! Grito Sirius sobresaltando a Hermione que estaba a su lado y a Remus que estaba al otro lado de Hermione. - Ahhhhh!!!! Nos hemos dormido!!! Grito Hermione. Son las 10.  
  
Como los tres querían levantarse al mismo tiempo y los tres estaban muy juntitos aparte de incómodos lo único que hicieron fue que los tres cayeran al suelo pegándose un buen porrazo.  
  
- Levantaros de encima!!!! Gritaba Sirius - Au!! No puedo, Remus no te muevas!! Ahh el pelo, te dije que no te movieras!!! De aquí no se mueve nadie hasta que yo salga fuera. Dijo Hermione  
  
Con unos complicados movimientos que hizo Hermione, al final de 1 minuto salio del embrollo aquel.  
  
Uff ya era hora!!! Que agobio. Dijo Hermione  
  
Remus se levanto de encima de Sirius y se quito el polvo de la túnica. Sirius todo dolorido se levanto lentamente del suelo y medio cojo se dirigió al piso de arriba.  
  
Remus y Hermione se miraron y ambos subieron la escalera rápidamente, se bañaron, se cambiaron de ropa y en menos que canta un gallo los tres ya estaban desayunando un vaso de leche con cereales.  
  
Vamos dense prisa, que voy a llegar tarde al tren - decía Hermione impaciente. Ya vamos Hermy, ya vamos - dijo Remus levantándose de la silla, mientras que Sirius pagaba a una lechuza que acababa de llegar trayendo el profeta. Nos iremos por medio de polvos flu. Dijo Remus.  
  
Los tres se dirigieron a la chimenea de la biblioteca donde ya el baúl y Crookshanks. Remus cogio el baúl y dijo en voz alta y clara "Anden 9 y ¾ y con ligero plif!! Desapareció de la chimenea. Hermione iba a ser la siguiente así que cogió a Crookshanks, pero Sirius se lo impidió y dijo que el lo llevaría así que Hermione se dirigió a la chimenea, lanzo los polvos flu y dijo en 9 y ¾ . Sintió como se elevaba rápidamente, cerro los ojos y apretó la boca para que no le entrara ceniza dentro. Odiaba ese sistema pero era el más rápido que podían encontrar ahora para llegar a tiempo al tren.  
  
Unas fuertes manos la cogieron a tiempo antes de que se metiera un porrazo contra el suelo.  
  
Gracias, Remus. Dijo Hermione.  
  
Hermione observaba el lugar donde se encontraba, nunca lo había visto. Era una habitación enorme donde se encontraban muchas chimeneas idénticas a la que ella había salido y solo una enorme puerta para salir o entrar a ese lugar. No había decoración en las paredes, ni estatuas ni muebles, solo aparte de las chimeneas y la puerta habían unos carritos para trasportar los baúles.  
  
Sirius apareció por la chimenea y se quito las cenizas de la capa azul marino que llevaba y con una sonrisa en la cara le entrego el gato a Hermione. Remus llevaba un carrito con el baúl de Hermione. Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta, para salir del lugar, solo faltaban 10 minutos para que saliera el expreso de Hogwarts y toda la gente que iba con el mismo propósito que ellos se dirigían rápidamente a la salida, por consiguiente la entrada estaba a tope de gente y les costo un poco salir de allí.  
  
Cuando salieron de allí Hermione pudo observar que delante de su mirada estaba ya el escarlata tren, esperando que fueran las 11 menos cuarto para poder partir rumbo a Hogwarts. Hermione buscaba a Harry y Ron por todos los lados, moviendo la cabeza por todos los lados que podía y no restando atención a sus acompañantes.  
  
Hermione, para, Harry y Ron están delante de ti de espaldas. Dijo Sirius. Pronto se fijo que Sirius tenía razón, vio entre la gente unas cabezas rojas, que supondría que serían Fred, George, Bill, Charlie y Ron, ya que todos eran muy altos, y nada más a su lado estaba Harry.  
  
Ron!!! Harry!!! Grito Hermione acercándose a ellos. Todos los Weasley y Harry se giraron para ver de donde provenían aquellos gritos. Hermione!!! Dijeron los dos llenos de alegría y se dirigieron a ella. Pronto sintió un caluroso abrazo de Ron, al que ella respondió igual. Eh Ron!!! Que la vas ahogar!! Déjame a mi también un poco no? No seaas tan egoísta. Ya va, hermano, aquí la tienes - dijo Ron.  
  
Harry miro atentamente todo el cuerpo de Hermione quien sonreía como nunca y entonces la abrazo, la abrazo como nunca, Hermione también lo abrazo y sintió un calor dentro de ella distinto al de Ron.  
  
Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti Hermione. Susurro Harry mientras la abrazaba. Te e extrañado mucho. Yo también los e extrañado mucho, Harry. Contesto ella.  
  
Ambos se separaron mirándose a los ojos.  
  
- Hermione cielo- dijo la señora Weasley abrazándola. Cariño, como estás? - Muy bien señora Weasley, gracias. Dijo separándose de ella. - Pero mira que grande te has hecho y que linda que estas. Dijo la señora Weasley. Hermione Se sonrojo un poco por el comentario de esta, pero de pronto lo olvido viendo que Remus se acercaba.  
  
- Buenos días a todos!! - dijo Remus. - Profesor Lupin!! Como esta?? Dijeron Ron y Harry. - Pues bien gracias, por cierto Harry, Sirius esta aquí. - Que?? Pero lo van a ver!! Donde esta? Dijo nervioso. - Pues en este momento estará dejando el baúl de Hermione en un vagón. A mira, ya viene hacía aquí.  
  
Sirius se dirigía sonriendo hacía donde estaban Remus, Hermy, Harry y los Weasley y antes de que pudiera decir algo Harry lo interrumpió.  
  
Pero que haces aquí?? Estás loco?? Te van a ver!! Corre conviértete en animago. Buenas a ti también, yo también me alegro de verte.  
  
Todos los Weasley tenían una cara de interrogatorio como diciendo, eh? Que ocurre aquí?. Remus solo observaba la escena con una sonrisa enigmática y Hermione con el ceño fruncido aun que sospechaba algo sobre lo que iba a decir.  
  
Que pasa Harry? Es que no has leído el profeta? Dijo Sirius contento y mostrando la primera página del profeta delante de sus narices.  
  
Harry leyó el titular donde ponía: Sirius Black inocente.  
  
Eso quiere decir, que eres libre? Y al fin podré vivir contigo? - dijo Harry con una sonrisa en la boca. Así es ahijado. dijo Sirius. Y al fin podrás dejar a los Dursley para toda tu vida. Harry abrazo a Sirius felizmente mientras que Sirius le despeinaba el pelo, más todavía, si era posible. Todos miraban la escena conmovedora, la señora Weasley lloraba mientras que su marido le daba palmaditas a la espalda de apoyo.  
  
- ejem!! Siento ser el que arruine esta escena tan conmovedora, pero el tren va a partir dentro de un minuto. Dijo Remus.  
  
Todos se dieron cuenta, los Weasley se despedían de sus padres y hermanos mayores y entraron al tren al igual que Harry.  
  
Mientras Hermione miraba con nostalgia a Remus y Sirius quien la había ayudado desde la muerte de sus padres. Hermione abrazo a Sirius y el le devolvió el abrazo y le dijo Gracias por todo Sirius, te echare mucho de menos. Yo también Hermy, yo también. Dijo el mientras se separaba de ella y le daba un beso en la frente. Hermione se dirigió hacía Remus y también le dio un gran abrazo y le dijo Te echare mucho de menos Remsy, gracias por todo. Yo también Hermy, aun que tal vez nos veamos antes de lo que piensas. Remus se separo de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras que Hermione estaba confusa por las palabras que le acababa de decir Remus.  
  
Vamos Hermy que el tren ya va a salir.  
  
Mientras Hermione se dirigía rápidamente hacía el vagón donde se encontraban Ron y Harry para poder despedir a los Weasley y a Sirius y Remus, dos personas que cambiarían mucho más su vida observaron esa escena, pero ambos no iban a decir nada al respecto hasta que pasara un tiempo.  
  
Hermione entro en el vagón, donde ya Ron y Harry estaban asomados a la ventana despidiendo a los familiares y amigos. Hermione se asomo por la ventana y después de decir adiós a los Weasley se despidió de Sirius y Remus.  
  
Sirius!! Remus!! Adiós, os quiero mucho- grito Hermione. Y nosotros a ti. Esperamos que te quedes en nuestra casa en verano grito Remus.  
  
Y con esa frase el tren dejo atrás la estación y se dirigía ya hacía Hogsmeade. Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry, quien ahora estaba pensativo y enfrente de Ron quien la miraba todo el rato. Alguien que llamó a la puerta hizo que los tres dejaran de pensar en sus cosas y observaran la puerta. Una muchacha pelirroja con ojos verdes entro en el vagón.  
  
Hola!! queda algún sitio para mi? Dijo la tímida muchacha Lily?? Dijo Ron Ron!! Harry!! Como están?? Dijo Lily emocionada y dirigiéndose a ellos muy contenta para darle dos besos. Pues muy bien y por lo que veo tu también - dijo Ron que al darse cuenta se puso más rojo que su pelo. Esto, gracias. Dijo Lily. Ejem, Ejem, como veo que mis "amigos" no me han presentado lo tendré que hacer yo misma, Me llamo Hermione Granger Encantada yo me llamo Lily Lambert. Y de que colegio vienes? Viene del colegio de Salem en América Hermy - dijo Ron observando bobamente a Lily. Vaya aun te acuerdas Ron. Pues como te a dicho Ron vengo del colegio de Salem. Lo había leído en un libro pero no ponía nada más que el nombre.  
  
Lily le explicaba a Hermione como era el colegio que asignaturas daba, y todo eso mientras Harry y Ron mantenían una calurosa conversación de quidditch (como no!! La verdad es que siempre hablan de lo mismo, el quidditch reemplaza el fútbol en el mundo muggle.). Lily y Hermione habían conectado muy bien y ya eran grandes amigas. Ron y Harry empezaron a conversar con las chicas y sobre todo Ron con Lily. Las horas pasaron deprisa y ya tenían hambre, al darse cuenta que la señora del carrito no llegaba Hermione y Harry salieron a comprar dulces fuera.  
  
Parece que a Ron le gusta Lily, verdad? Dijo Hermy Si estoy contigo, ya veras que pronto terminan juntos Jaja no lo creo, Ron es muy tímido y no se lo dirá hasta que este totalmente seguro de ello. Pues entonces planearemos algo para que se lo diga, estas conmigo? Claro que si, Harry. Ambos aremos de celestinos. Jajaja Si Hermy de celestinos, Jajaja  
  
Y los dos empezaron a reír como locos sin importarles como los miraban los demás y los rumores que algunas personas iban diciendo ya. Al final encontraron el carrito, pero se tuvieron que esperar ya que había mucha gente con el mismo propósito y uno el cuál Harry o quería ver, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hola Granger!! Tenia ganas ya de verte. Dijo con un brillo en los ojos Que tal Malfoy? Dijo Hermione sonriéndole Pues bien ahora que te visto y se que estás muy bien. Dijo evaluando todo el cuerpo de Hermione y haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco. No la mires así Malfoy, o te daré una paliza. Vaya, vaya, vaya pero si es cara rajada. Dónde has dejado al pobretón? Eso a ti no te incumbe huroncito - dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa. Serás. dijo Draco enfadado arrogándose a pegarle a Harry, pero Hermione se interpuso entre los dos. Alto!! Ninguno de los dos se pegara. Desde cuando le defiendes Hermione? No me digas que ahora es tu nuevo amigo? Dijo con desagrado Harry, yo . Y si hablamos a ti que te importa, Potter. Creo que Granger es bastante mayor para saber con quien relacionarse. Dijo Draco. Así?? Yo pensaba que no eras una persona muy sociable y que solo hablabas con gente de tu estatus social, ya sabes, solo los sangre limpia. Pues como puedes ver e cambiado de opinión, y ahora quieras o no, me hablo con Granger como si no hubiera ocurrido nada entre nosotros. Malfoy cállate ya por favor - dijo Hermione No Hermy, me a interesado mucho su opinión, después de todo lo que nos a hecho y sobre todo a ti, no pensé que serías amiga de el, que bajo que has caído. Dijo Harry dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacía su vagón. Harry espera por favor - dijo Hermione cogiendole del brazo.  
  
**********************************  
  
Harry sintió el contacto de la calida mano de Hermione, pero estaba tan enfadado que ni siquiera se giro a mirarla, su enfado era tal, que lo único que hizo fue dar una rápida vuelta y empujarla lejos de él. Sin más se fue corriendo hacía su compartimiento escuchando de lejos los insultos que Draco le decía.  
  
Harry entro pegando un portazo que casi rompe el cristal de la puerta. Ron y Lily se le quedaron mirando estupefactos. Harry se sentó y no pronuncio ni una palabra. Un silencio descomunal persistía en el compartimiento aquel, hasta que el insensible de Ron hablo para cortar el hielo, pero la cago.  
  
Harry que pasa? Donde están los dulces? Y Hermione?  
  
En ese preciso momento que Ron terminaba de hacer el interrogatorio alguien entro por la puerta con la misma cara de enfado que Harry, algo dolorida y con los brazos llenos de dulces.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Hermione miraba la espalda de Harry esperando a que se diera la vuelta y  
la mirara. Pero no lo hizo, así que le apretó un poco el brazo  
insistiéndole. De pronto Hermione noto que Harry se giraba muy  
rápidamente y la empujo, ella que era frágil y pesaba poco voló por los  
aires y fue a parar al carrito de los dulces haciendo que varias  
golosinas fueran a parar al suelo alrededor de ella. Estaba adolorida,  
le dolía mucho la cabeza y el brazo derecho.  
Draco y algunos curiosos miraron la escena impactados, sin hacer nada,  
como si todo se moviera a cámara lenta, y de repente unos insultos se  
escucharon en todo el pasillo, la persona que gritaba era Draco, a un  
apresurado Harry que se iba corriendo lejos de allí.  
Para sorpresa de muchos Draco se dirigió hacía Hermione y la ayudo a  
levantarse del suelo.  
  
Estas bien? Te duele mucho? Pregunto Draco preocupado. Gracias, si estoy bien solo tengo un poco de dolor en el brazo derecho y en la cabeza. No, no estas bien, te sale sangre de la cabeza, vamos al vagón de los prefectos y te lo curare en un momento. Dijo Draco insistiendo. No, Malfoy, no hace falta, estoy bien, de verdad. Dijo Hermione evadiéndole. Ejem, ejem, siento interrumpir vuestra conversación, pero alguien me tiene que pagar todo lo que hay en el suelo. OH claro disculpe!! Que le debo? Dijo Hermione Pues 3 galeones y 5 knuts. Granger yo lo pago, a sido mi culpa, si no te hubiera dicho algo, nada de esto hubiera pasado. No me hace falta tu compasión. Dijo Hermione entregándole el dinero a la señora de los dulces, para más tarde recoger todos los dulces que había en el suelo. Cuando los cogió todos le dijo a Malfoy - estoy segura que Ron se los comerá todos, por que con el hambre que tiene. Oh claro el pobretón!! Dijo Malfoy interrumpiéndola Malfoy!! Iba a reprocharle Hermione pero Draco la interrumpió otra vez. Si ya se, es tu amigo al igual que Potter, los niñitos de oro de Dumblendore Celoso Malfoy?? Dijo con una picara sonrisa. Más quisieras Granger. Un Malfoy no se pone celoso de un pobretón y un huérfano. Si y sobre todo no pierde el orgullo por nada del mundo. Hasta luego Malfoy. Dijo Hermione dándole la espalda y dejando sorprendido a Malfoy ya que era la primera vez que le daban la espalda y que no tenía palabras para contestar a una persona. La primera y no la última, eso seguro. Hermione recordando lo sucedido entro toda hecha una fiera en el compartimiento de sus amigos.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Hermione has traído tu los dulces? Es que Harry no ha traído ninguno. Si, si Ron -dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia y enfurecida - ya se que tienes hambre - aquí tienes tus dulces - dijo tirandoselos encima. Eh? Hermione!! No hace falta que te pongas así, primero entra Harry todo enfadado y no nos dice nada y luego entras tu igual y encima me tiras todas las golosinas y te quedas tan pancha. Así que quiero una explicación? Y la quiero ya?  
Lily miraba todo con atención y no dijo ni una palabra. Ron mientras  
esperaba que alguno de sus amigos le contestara comía un palito de  
caramelo de limón. Harry y Hermione lo único que hacían era observarse  
sin apartar la mirada, para ver quien era el más fuerte de los dos, pero  
ninguno decía ni una palabra, hasta que.  
  
Eres un insensible Ronald. Así que no se lo has dicho, eh? No y que? Le contesto Harry con ira. Decirme que? Interrumpió Ron mientras se metía un trozo de caramelo en la boca. Que Hermione se ha hecho amiga de Malfoy- dijo Harry con furia Ah eso! Dijo Ron. Puf (el trozo de caramelo fue escupido por Ron y fue a para al suelo) que, que, que? Como que Hermione se ha hecho amiga de Malfoy? Pero eso es imposible., Es verdad, Hermione? Y si me hago amiga de él, que? Dijo retándolo Pero antes de que Ron le contestara Harry se adelanto- Como que, que? Oh vamos Hermione pensaba que eras más sensata e inteligente. Estamos hablando de Malfoy, de Draco Malfoy, despiadado, arrogante, maléfico, frió, calculador,.. el nos ha hecho la vida imposible desde que pisamos Hogwarts, siempre humillándonos delante del todo el mundo, y sobre todo a ti, no lo recuerdas? Claro que lo recuerdo, Harry, pero la gente cambia, sabes? Dijo Hermione. Si claro del día a la noche, la gente cambia - dijo Harry sarcásticamente. Que pasa que el se a convertido en tu nuevo mejor amigo, tu confidente. nos has reemplazado?? No, claro que no, eso nunca - dijo Hermione defendiéndose de la mirada intimidada de Harry. Ah no?? Y por que nos evades? Has evadido todas las cartas que te mandamos Ron y yo desde que te fuiste de la madriguera, por que? No quiero hablar de eso - dijo Hermione tajantemente. Por que te fuiste de la casa de Ron a si sin más? Y por que le tienes tanto afecto a Remus y Sirius? Como? Me. me has espiado? Dijo Hermione sorprendida Eso no importa ahora Claro que importa Harry James Potter, no creí que fueras tan desconfiado, tan. Solo nos preocupamos por ti Hermione.  
  
Hermione sentía que toda su sangre hervía por segundos, una furia ya conocida por ella una vez, pero no muy común en ella. Ya estaba enfadada con Harry por reprocharle con quien ir, pero espiarla, ya era el colmo.  
  
Preocupados? En eso te equivocas Potter. No me vengas ahora con eso cuentos. Quien se preocupo por mi el año pasado, eh? Yo por ti si, y mucho, lo único que hacía era darte todo mi apoyo y tu solo pensabas en Ron, en cuando volverías a hablar otra vez. y en tercero que? Los dos estabais enfadados conmigo sin razón, y yo lo único que hacía era velar por tu seguridad, primero os enfadasteis por que te quitaron la saeta y luego por que decíais que mi gato se comió a su gato, algo que no hizo, pero como siempre todas las cosas que ocurren son mi culpa verdad? Y por eso nos has dejado de lado y ahora te vas con Malfoy? Dijo Ron. Yo nunca os e dado de lado y que sepa yo no he dicho que sea amiga de Malfoy, y no tengo por que daros explicaciones. Dijo Hermione más enfurecida que nunca. Si que las tienes que dar, somos tus amigos y queremos saber que es lo que te ocurrió este verano para que te fueras así sin más. Dijo Harry. Ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar de eso.  
  
Harry le cogio de los hombros de Hermione fuertemente para que no escapara y se fijo que tenía unas lagrimas recorriéndole por toda la cara.  
  
Hermione pensaba en todo lo que le estaba pasando: la muerte de sus padres, el irreconocible Malfoy, las pesadillas de Voldemort y las peleas con sus mejores amigos. Demasiada tensión en tan poco tiempo, le dolía la cabeza de los gritos de Harry, y estaba muy enfadada, notaba que Harry le apretaba los hombros con fuerza.  
  
Dímelo - ordeno Harry. Nunca te lo voy a decir Potter, suéltame. Grito histérica Hermione.  
  
Crash!!! Todos los cristales del vagón se rompieron en mil pedazos, asustando a Lily, Ron y Harry, este último soltando a Hermione de los hombros. Hermione no se había movido del sitio, las lágrimas le salían de los ojos como ríos. Sin pensárselo dos veces salio del vagón en menos que canta un rayo. Alumnos de otros compartimentos salían para ver que era o quien había provocado. Hermione pasaba desapercibida del ambiente del tren y pronto llego al otro extremo del tren, donde casi no habían alumnos y se metió en un compartimiento vació y demasiado deteriorado para su gusto. Estaba exhausta después de la carrera por todo el tren y por ese descontrol de magia que acababa de tener. Empezó a ver que las paredes se movían y su vista se nublo por unos instantes, de repente se sintió muy cansada y sin más se desplomo en el suelo con la mente en blanco.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Mientras en el vagón de los prefectos.  
  
Estamos llegando a Hogwarts - dijo Hannah Abbott. Pues lo que tenemos que hacer es cuando salgan todos los alumnos comprobar que nadie queda en el tren. Dijo Terry Boot Ósea que tenemos que ver todos los compartimentos del tren antes de ir a Hogwarts - dijo Dean Thomas. Exacto Dean - le contesto Terry Esta bien nos partiremos en grupos de 2 así iremos más deprisa - comento Draco- Buena idea Draco, a ver vamos a hacer los grupos - comento Justin Finch- Fletchley. Yo quiero ir con mi Draquito - dijo Pansy Parkinson. Oh cállate ya Pansy! Lo aremos a votaciones. Todos pusieron un papel con su nombre en un sombrero y Lisa Turpin se encargo de sacarlos nombres. El primer grupo es: Hannah con Draco El segundo es: Dean con Justin El tercer grupo: Lisa con Terry Y por último y cuarto Pansy con . esto Pansy Te toca ir sola ya que un prefecto de Gryffindor no sea presentado - dijo Lisa. Pues a que esperamos, vamos a empezar ya - dijo Justin.  
  
Draco y Hannah se dirigieron al principio del tren. Ambos empezaron a abrir todas las puertas sin encontrar nada. hasta que quedaban dos puertas, que eran las últimas que quedaban por ver. De pronto Terry vino corriendo por detrás hasta llegar donde estaba Hannah.  
  
Hannah hemos encontrado un baúl en un compartimiento del final del tren - dijo jadeando. Un baúl? Estas seguro Terry? Dijo Hannah, como Terry la miro con mala cara en seguida dijo esta bien, esta bien a mi solo me falta ver este compartimiento. Hannah abrió la puerta y no había nadie. Mientras Draco estaba ya estaba cansado de abrir tantas puertas, al final y gracias a dios le quedaba ver la última puerta. Pero cuando la abrió se encontró algo inesperado en ella. Algo que no creyó ver. o mejor dicho alguien.  
  
Draco estaba sorprendido, una muchacha de gran belleza se encontraba desmayada en el suelo, ella era Hermione. El se acerco a ella y la cogió en brazos y la deposito encima de los asientos del tren.  
  
Draco ya as terminado? Dijo Hannah entrando en el compartimiento donde se encontraba Draco. Terry a encontrado un baúl en el. pero dios santo es. es Hermione! Que le a pasado? Dijo Hannah preocupada. No lo se Hannah, solo se que esta desmayada y con bastante fiebre. Dijo Draco mientras tenía su mano en la frente de ella. Hannah ve con Terry a Hogwarts y avisa a la profesora McGonagall de su estado y de paso lleva el baúl - ordeno Draco Esta bien Draco, pero y tu que? Yo estaré bien, date prisa.  
  
Hannah desapareció por la puerta y se quedaron solos Draco y Hermione en el tren. Granger? Que te a pasado? Dijo Draco mientras le apartaba un mechón de su cara. Demasiada tensión no? Tienes algo que ver con el compartimiento de los cristales rotos? Seguro que si. Si tu supieras Granger, si tu supieras como te has metido en mi cabeza, pero no puedo contarte nada, por mi orgullo y mi temor a que me rechaces y me desprecies más si es posible. Y si tengo celos de tus amigos, es solo de una cosa, de que ellos te tienen a ti y yo no, de eso es de lo único que tengo celos, ojalá lo supieras algún día. - dijo Draco resignado.  
  
Draco se levanto y cogio en brazos a la desmayada Hermione. Se fijo que tenía sangre seca por la cabeza, era la misma sangre que cuando se había dado el golpe con el carrito de los dulces. Sintiendo temor por si se ponía en un estado más mal Se dirigió tan rápido como sus piernas podían a un carruaje. Cuando entro en el abrazo a Hermione como si tuviera temor de que algo malo le pasara, protegiéndola y dándole calor a su cuerpo con sus brazos. Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, en la entrada ya estaba esperando una preocupada profesora a su mejor alumna. Draco bajo del carruaje con Hermione todavía en brazos y la llevo a la enfermería donde la señora Pomfrey ya la esperaba para atenderla. Draco la acostó sobre la cama que le indico la medímaga y se sentó en una silla mientras veía como le ponían un paño con agua fría en la cabeza para que bajara la fiebre.  
  
- Señor Malfoy si desea ya puede ir al gran comedor, nosotras ya nos ocuparemos de la señorita Granger - dijo McGonagall - Gracias profesora, pero si no le importa me gustaría quedarme con Granger. - Esta bien, puedes quedarte pero solo hasta que se termine la cena, a la hora de dormir lo quiero ver en su sala común. Mañana lo más seguro es que ya allá despertado y si lo desea puede venir a ver como se encuentra. - Así lo are profesora. Buenas noches! - Buenas noches señor Malfoy.  
  
La profesora McGonagall se fue de la enfermería para comentarle al director el estado de Hermione. Draco solo se sentó en la silla que había al lado derecho de la cama donde ella estaba acostada y le cogio la mano y la acaricio. Se quedo observando su fina cara con unas facetas sexy, sus carnosos labios rojos, su alborotado pelo castaño, aun que ya no tanto en fin toda ella, hasta que llego la hora de irse y se tuvo que despedir de Hermione para dormir en su fría y oscura sala común.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Hola!!! Bueno espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo a toda la gente que lo haya leído y sobre todo a las people que me escriben un review.  
  
Jennifer: Hola!!! de verdad lo leíste? Y te gusto? Que bien, tranquila que pronto pondré los siguientes capítulos, aun que los dos próximos ya los habrás leído, no? Bueno muchas gracias por tu review, significan mucho para mi. Cuídate y espero que sigas leyendo mi fic. B7s Sarah  
  
Kiara McGonagall: hola!! jejeje como ves tu carita de perrito abandonado no la he podido resistir y aquí tienes el capítulo, espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo. Por cierto lo de Kiara viene de la peli de Piratas del Caribe, no? Si es así, me encanta esa peli y sobre todo orlando bloom aun que Johnny Depp es un gran actor. Bueno no te aburro más espero que sigas leyendo mi fic. Un gran saludo. B7s Sarah  
  
Please escriban REVIEWS!!!!! Que no os cuesta nada, solo son 10 segundos de su precioso tiempo.  
  
Sarah 


	6. No hay nada que perdonar

Este cáp. Va dedicado a S.Lily Potter  
  
No hay nada Que perdonar  
  
OH! Vamos Ron levántate ya. Le decía Harry.  
Ya voy hermano, ya voy. Dijo Ron  
  
Ron se levanto y se dirigió a los baños mientras Harry acababa de  
acomodarse la túnica y se acababa de atarse los cordones de sus  
deportivas.  
Cuando ambos ya estuvieron vestidos bajaron a la sala común y se  
sentaron a esperar a Hermione.  
  
Oye Harry, Hermione está tardando mucho y eso en ella no es normal.  
Tienes razón Ron, lo más seguro es que ya está bajo desayunando.  
Si tienes razón, no me acordaba ya de que ayer se enfado contigo.  
Si. Dijo Harry con resignación y echando un suspiro. Será mejor que  
bajemos a desayunar.  
  
Los dos pasaron por el cuadro de la dama gorda y empezaron a bajar  
las escaleras para dirigirse al gran comedor.  
  
Mientras iban por los pasillos los dos escuchaban unas risitas que  
venían de unas cuantas chicas que había un poco más delante de la  
puerta del gran comedor.  
  
Harry y Ron pasaron como si nada, y fueron directamente a la mesa de  
Gryffindor a desayunar. Tomad Ron, Harry aquí están vuestros horarios - dijo Dean estregándoles los horarios. Gracias Dean. Dijeron los dos.  
  
Dean se fue por un lado a entregar más horarios mientras Harry comía unas cuantas gachas y de paso iba viendo el horario. Ron lo único que hacía era ponerse morado con la comida tanto que algunos de primero se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta a lo que el contesto  
  
. es que tengo hambre - dijo mientras se metía otro trozo de huevos revueltos en la boca. Ron has visto el horario? Le pregunto Harry. No, por que? Creo que hoy no vamos a tener muy buen día - dijo Harry.  
  
Ron rápidamente cogio su horario y lo miro espantado.  
  
Lunes -Pociones -Pociones -C.C.M, Runas Mágicas o E. Muggles -Almuerzo -Adivinación o Aritmacia -D.C.A.O -D.C.A.O  
  
Martes -Encantamientos -Encantamientos -H.de la magia -Almuerzo- -Transformaciones -Transformaciones -Herbologia  
  
Miércoles -Adivinación o Aritmacia -Transformaciones -Transformaciones -Almuerzo -Encantamientos - C.C.M, Runas, E.muggles - Herbologia - Astronomía (12 de la noche)  
  
Jueves -Herbologia -Herbologia - C.C.M, Runas o E. muggles - Almuerzo - H. de la magia - H. de la magia - Adivinación o Aritmacia  
  
Viernes - Encantamientos - D.C.A.O -D.C.A.O - Almuerzo - h. de la magia - Pociones - Pociones  
  
Tienes razón Harry, a primera hora ya tenemos clase con el pelo grasiento dijo Ron Ejem, ejem!! No se estará refiendo a mi, señor Weasley, verdad? Harry y Ron se giraron temiendo lo peor, y allí estaba con una mueca de furia el profesor Snape. Claro que n. 20 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! Por su insolencia señor Weasley y da gracias de que no sean más. Dijo Snape mientras se iba hacia la mesa de los profesores.  
  
Ron estaba rojo de vergüenza, pero aun así empezó a criticar a su profesor menos querido.  
  
Cuando faltaban ya 20 minutos para las clases y se iban a la sala común a por los libros de pociones, la profesora McGonagall se puso delante de ellos y les dijo: Señor Potter, Señor Weasley, la señorita Granger se encuentra en la enfermería. Que??? Dijeron los dos y se fueron corriendo sin dejar terminar de hablar a la profesora.  
  
********************************************  
  
Los señores Granger estaban en el salón leyendo cuando un ruido los hizo sobresaltar.  
  
¿Qué a sido eso Jack? Dijo una mujer asustada No lo se querida, vamos a ver que a pasado.  
  
Los dos se levantaron y salieron del salón, cuando visualizaron el recibidor se dieron cuenta de que la puerta de la entrada estaba tirada en el suelo y encima de ella se encontraba un hombre de aspecto siniestro, vestido con una túnica negra y muy elegante, tenía una mirada fría como el hielo y su cabello era largo y de un color rubio platino.  
  
Quien es usted? Y que hace en mi casa? Dijo el hombre Tampoco es de mi agrado estar en su casa, pero debo cumplir ordenes de mi amo dijo el mago siseando. Y que quiere de nosotros? Quien es su amo? Dijo la señora con temor. Mi amo es el señor más poderoso de la tierra, el es Voldemort - Lucius Malfoy al ver su cara de desconcierto agrego algo más - tal vez les suene el nombre de Tom Riddley??  
  
Los señores Granger se miraron mostrando una cara de terror, hasta que el señor Granger hablo otra vez con repugnancia.  
  
Ese bastardo!!! Ese que dejo preñada a mi mejor amiga y luego la dejo, el no tiene nada aquí, así que ya puede irse de mi casa Jajaja pero que osado es!! Dijo Lucius claro que tiene algo aquí, y vosotros lo sabéis muy bien así que ya podéis ir entregándomela. NUNCA!! Grito la mujer Pagaras por esto asquerosa muggle!! Dijo Lucius enfadado. Avada Kedavra  
  
Un rayo de luz verde salio de la varita del mago en dirección hacia la mujer pero su esposo se puso delante de ella y el maleficio golpeo todo su pecho, cayendo muerto en el suelo con los ojos abiertos. El mago se puso una mascara de color blanco en su rostro, por que iba a salir pronto de esa casa, pero antes de abandonar una vez más le pregunto a la mujer donde estaba lo que buscaba:  
  
-Dime donde está? Donde la has escondido asquerosa muggle? Dijo un mortifago, el cual no se le podía ver el rostro por que lo ocultaba por una mascara de color blanco. -Jamás te lo diré, no voy a romper la promesa - dijo una señora de unos 32 años, con pelo marrón y una esbelta figura. Tú lo has querido muggle, sufrirás las consecuencias como tu marido. AVADRA KEDRAVA - pronunció el mortifago. Una luz verde salió de la varita de este y fue a parar al estomago de la joven mujer la cual cayó al suelo muerta nada más el rayo impacto en ella.  
  
****************************************  
  
Hermione se levanto sobresaltada, respirando agitadamente, unas saladas lágrimas caían por su fino rostro. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba acostada en su cama, sino en una incomoda y sencilla cama con sabanas blancas, miro a sus lados, primero a la izquierda, y solo vio cortinas de color verde claro. verde claro como la. enfermería! Pensó ella asustada, que me había pasado para venir aquí y encima el primer día de colegio. las clases, no habré faltado a las clases verdad? Pensaba ella. Poco a poco giró a su lado contrario, el derecho y entonces vio algo que la sorprendió un poco.  
  
Ah! Remus! Que haces aquí? Sabes que hago yo aquí? Que día es? Desde cuando estoy aquí? He faltado a las clases? Como están Harry y Ron? Tranquila Hermione, pregunta una por una - dijo con voz serena Bueno tu pregunta de que hago aquí, es que soy el nuevo profesor de D.C.A.O., tú estás aquí por que ayer te desmayaste, hoy es Lunes, del día 2 de Septiembre, son las 6:30 de la tarde. Harry y Ron están perfectamente, hace un rato que se fueron de aquí a hacer sus deberes, y por lo que ya te habrás dado cuenta, si, has faltado a tu primer día de clases. Bueno eso es todo.  
  
Hermione se quedo recapitulando sobre lo que había dicho Remus. Hermione se levanto de la cama y se sentó a un lado quedando enfrente de Remus, el cual estaba sentado en una pequeña silla que había allí.  
  
De verdad vas a ser mi profesor de nuevo?? Eso es fantástico!! Dijo Hermione entusiasmada. Y Sirius? Como esta Sirius? El esta muy bien, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa por el colegio - decía Remus sonriéndole. Él también esta aquí. Se puede pasar. interrumpió una voz. Una chica de cabellera roja se asomo por las cortinas, pidiendo por dentro que no hubiera interrumpido nada Lily! Claro pasa- dijo Hermione. Hola Hermione! Dijo Ginny que venía detrás de Lily. Esto interrumpimos algo - dijo Ginny al profesor Lupin allí. No Virginia, no interrumpen nada, yo ya me iba a preparar las clases de mañana. Hermione espero que te mejores pronto, ya hablaremos. Adiós señoritas. Se despidió Remus cortamente.  
  
Remus Lupin salió de la enfermería y se quedaron Ginny y Lily a hablar con ella. Hermy estábamos muy preocupadas, mi hermano y Harry nos dijeron que estabas en la enfermería. Como estas? Estoy bien chicas, aun que no se por que me desmaye. Bueno eso ya no importa, lo importante es que ya estas buena. Dijo Lily con una sonrisa. Por cierto Lily en que casa quedaste? Estas en Gryffindor? Pregunto Hermione, la cual se había perdido la selección de las casas. Pues no estoy en Gryffindor ahí con vosotras, Harry y Ron, pero de todas formas quede en Hufflepuff, la gente me recibió muy calurosamente y es muy maja, sobre todo Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones,. me he hecho muy amiga de ellos. EJEM, EJEM! Disculpad señoritas pero se tienen que marchar, la señorita Granger tiene que descansar. Discúlpenos enfermera Pomfrey, nosotras ya nos íbamos, que descanses Hermione - dijo Ginny. Si, Hermione que descanses, ya hablaremos mañana en Herbologia - dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo. Adiós chicas. Dijo Hermione contenta. Bueno señorita Granger, aquí tiene la cena, quiero que se lo coma todo y cuando termines te tomas esta poción naranja que tienes encima de la mesita. Entendido? Si, enfermera. Dijo Hermione.  
  
La enfermera Pomfrey se dirigió a su despacho, mientras Hermione empezó a comerse su cena, en la cual había un trozo de pescado frito y verduras hervidas, y de fruta una manzana. Se lo comió todo y se tomo la poción que le habían mandado, tan pronto como se terminó la poción Hermione ya estaba durmiendo en la cama.  
  
Despierte señorita Granger, que hoy tiene que ir a clase! Dijo la enfermera. Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, en su cara había una sonrisa de felicidad, por fin iría a clases, volvería a ver a sus amigos, en fin por fin volvía todo a la normalidad. Su ropa se encuentra encima de aquella silla, al final de la habitación hay un baño donde podrá bañarse y asearse - le dijo la enfermera.  
  
Hermione se dirigió hacía el baño, se ducho y se cambio de ropa y también se hizo el pelo, cuando ya estuvo lista, fue a darle las gracias a la enfermera por sus atenciones y salió de la enfermería dirigiéndose al gran comedor a desayunar. Mientras iba caminando por los pasillos, vio de lejos a unas chicas acariciar algo más pequeño que ellas. Mientras se iba acercando las figuras se hacían más visibles y se percato de que las chicas eran Lavender y Parvati las cuales acariciaban un precioso perro negro.  
  
Hola chicas, como están? Pregunto Hermione cortésmente. Hermione! Exclamaron las dos llenas de emoción. Nosotras estamos muy bien, y tu como estas? Oímos que estabas en la enfermería. Oh! Yo ya estoy bien, gracias. Es vuestro este perro tan bonito? - dijo Hermione mientras le rascaba las orejas. Oh verdad que es una preciosidad - dijo Lavender entusiasmada - pero no es nuestro, dicen que es del profesor Lupin, que por cierto esta buenísimo, verdad Parvati? Buenísimo, esta para comérselo - dijo Parvati cayéndole la baba e imaginándose en su cabecita a saber que cosas. Con que del profesor Lupin, eh? Chicas? Dijo Hermione mirando con suspicacia al perro y despertando de un sueño a Lavender y Parvati. Si, Hermione. Nosotras vamos a desayunar, vienes? Pregunto Parvati. Gracias chicas, pero se me a olvidado una cosa en la enfermería, ya las veré más tarde. Dijo Hermione apresuradamente  
  
Estas no notaron la mentira y se fueron hacia el gran comedor hablando de la nueva línea de cosméticos. Hermione espero a que las dos compañeras de habitación no se les viera por el pasillo y entonces cuando vio que no había moros en la costa se arrodillo y mirando a los ojos del perro dijo - Hola Hocicos! Me alegro mucho de verte - dijo con mucha felicidad y sin más abrazo al perro. El perro movía la cola rápidamente.  
  
A mi no me reviste con una bienvenida tan buena como la de canuto. Dijo alguien detrás de ella. Perro y muchacha se giraron para comprobar de quien era esa voz tan familiar. Era Remus el cual estaba de pie y con una firme postura esperando a que reaccionaran Hermione y Canuto. Remus! Yo lo siento. es que me a pillado por sorpresa verle. decía Hermione tartamudeando Que es broma Hermione, tranquila - decía Remus riéndose de ella. Y como te encuentras? Pues me encuentro mucho mejor gracias - dijo Hermione. Bueno si me disculpáis tengo que ir a desayunar que queda poco para empezar las clases. Hermione se acerco a Remus y fijándose que no había nadie le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo, también me alegro mucho de que estés aquí.  
  
Hermione se encamino hacía el pasillo cuando el perro estiro su capa para llamar su atención. Hermione se giro y miro a Sirius y dijo - pasa algo Hocicos? Este la miraba con suplica pero ella no lo entendía, miro a Remus confundida y este añadió al ver que Hermione no caía. Oh Canuto serás celoso! Solo me a dado un beso. decía Remus burlándose de él.  
  
A Hermione le entro la risa, al imaginarse que un hombre mayor. bueno rectifico un adulto ya maduro (no tan maduro) pudiera tener celos a su amigo simplemente por un beso, pero intento disimularla, y le dio un beso en la cabeza del perro y rápidamente abandono el pasillo riéndose por los bajo de la actitud de Sirius, que pensaba que era muy tierna pero al mismo modo chistosa y de las reprimendas que Remus le hacía en tono de burla.  
  
Cuando llegó al gran comedor, ya no habían casi alumnos, esto era por que las clases estaban apunto de empezar. Hermione desayuno aceleradamente, casi se atraganta comiendo un trozo de beicon y cuando termino se fue a la clase de encantamientos todo lo rápido que sus piernas podían permitir, llegaba tarde a la clase. Entro en la clase dando un portazo lo cual consiguió que toda la clase se le quedara viendo. Lo siento profesor - dijo jadeando, estaba exhausta por toda la carrera que había hecho. Entre señorita Granger todavía no habíamos empezado la clase. Hermione se sentó al lado de Terry Boot, este le sonrió nada más verla, ella también le sonrió en forma de saludo. Desde la otra punta de la clase, Ron y Harry no miraban con muy buenos ojos a Terry y no estaban prestando atención a lo que decía el profesor, sino que estaban atentos a todos los movimientos de Hermione.  
  
El profesor Flitwich empezó a dar la clase, hoy aprenderemos el encantamiento escudo. Por favor abran la página 12, señorita Granger podía empezar a leer. El encantamiento escudo sirve para que los hechizos del oponente no te toquen, a excepción de las tres maldiciones imperdonables. Para este encantamiento hace falta muchísima concentración, ya que si no te concentras bastante, los hechizos del adversario romperán tu encantamiento y saldrás ilesa. Hay que decir también que el encantamiento escudo gasta muchas energías mágicas y solo las magos y brujas más experimentados han conseguido que el encantamiento dure todo lo que ellos deseen. Los magos y brujas poco experimentados hacen que les debilite mucho este encantamiento. Su pronunciación es: defense escudo. Muy bien señorita Granger. Ahora todos repetiremos estas palabras, a ver defense escudo.  
  
Toda la clase empezó a decir estas palabras. Al pasar un cuarto de hora, cuando el profesor comprobó que todos los alumnos pronunciaban bien las palabras, les enseño el movimiento que debían hacer con sus varitas. El movimiento era una especie de espiral de dentro hacía fuera. Estuvimos otro cuarto de hora más practicando el movimiento.  
  
Bueno ahora que sabemos las palabras y el movimiento, probaremos a ver si a alguien le sale el encantamiento.  
  
Todos los alumnos empezaron a pronunciar las palabras y hacer movimientos con la varita. A algunos les salía una especie de polvo de la varita que quedaba suspendida en el aire unos segundos y que poco a poco iba tomando forma. Al cabo de 1 hora y media a Terry Boot le salió el escudo, pero solo duro unos segundos.  
  
Muy bien señor Boot, 10 puntos para Ravenclaw. Terry Boot esta muy satisfecho de su trabajo.  
  
Hermione estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que alguien le ganaba en algo referente a los estudios, no sabía ni por que no le salía el encantamiento. Entonces escucho a Ron que le decía a Harry - Has visto eso Harry, Boot le a ganado a Hermione, no me lo puedo creer. Si Jajaja, que fuerte, le a ganado, Jajaja. Hermione que escucho esto le lanzo una mirada desafiante.  
  
Harry notaba que alguien le observaba así que levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que la persona que la observaba era nada más y nada menos que Hermione, la cual no tenía muy buena cara, eso significaba que la había oído. Harry le devolvió una mirada desafiante.  
  
Hermione tomo esa mirada por un reto y ella no podía perder su orgullo así que cerro los ojos y empezó a concentrarse. Mientras en la otra punta de la clase, Harry hacía lo mismo.  
  
Vamos concéntrate -decían ambos (o sea Hermy y Harry) - concéntrate y que te salga ya el escudo para ganar el desafió. Va escudo sal de una vez. De repente las varitas de Hermione y Harry salieron unas luces azules y rojas que envolvieron a sus respectivos amos. Toda la clase esta fascinada. Hermione esta sorprendida, todavía no podía ni creérselo, toda ella estaba envuelta de una semiesfera de color azul eléctrico, muy brillante de la misma forma estaba Harry pero de un color rojo vivo. El profesor que esta todavía mirando el encantamiento escudo que habían hecho, salio de su trance, y les lanzo a ambos varios hechizos y maldiciones para ver si podía romper el escudo, pero esto fue imposible. En toda la clase no se oía ningún sonido aparte de los jadeos de Hermione y Harry.  
  
Harry y Hermione se miraban fijamente sin perder el contacto y manteniendo la concentración, ni siquiera se inmutaron cuando el profesor Flitwich les lanzo unos hechizos. Ninguno de los dos quería perder su orgullo y aún estando agotados los dos seguían manteniendo erguidas sus varitas, sin perder en ningún momento ese brillo rojo o azul que les envolvía medio cuerpo.  
  
El profesor no cabía en si de su sorpresa, en todos los tiempos que llevaba dando clases en Hogwarts, ningún alumno, ni siquiera de 7, había conseguido lo que ellos dos habían hecho, ni siquiera su propio escudo era tan bueno, como el de sus alumnos.  
  
Magnifico señor Potter y señorita Granger, simplemente magnifico. Pueden bajar sus varitas. 20 puntos para Gryffindor, para cada uno.  
  
Los dos bajaron las varitas, y entonces el escudo desapareció como si no hubiera estado nunca. Los dos estaban bastante cansados, pero lo disimularon muy bien. Bueno, espero que a la siguiente clase, les salga ya el escudo. De deber quiero que me expliquen este encantamiento, máximo 3 pergaminos, mínimo 1. Ya pueden irse. Dijo el profesor Flitwich. Hermione cogió su mochila y se fue directamente a la siguiente clase, sin siquiera mirar hacía atrás. Mientras iba caminando hacía el aula de Historia de la magia iba pensando en como Ron le estaba Felicitando a Harry y a ella, no le había dicho ni un miserable hola.  
  
Había llegado a la clase, me senté en primera fila, saque mi libro, mis pergaminos y mi pluma y espere a que mis compañeros y el profesor Binns llegaran a dar la aburrida clase sobre alguna revuelta de duendes o algo parecido. No tuve que esperar mucho, poco a poco fueron llegando los alumnos de las casas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Lily, que era de Hufflepuff al verme sola, vino y se sentó a mi lado. Mientras esperábamos al profesor las dos hablábamos animadamente y ella me preguntaba que como estaba después del desmayo.  
  
El profesor Binns apareció atravesando la pared, nadie se sorprendió por este hecho y pronto empezó a aburrirnos con su clase. Estaba hablando sobre el gran alquimista Nicholas Flamel, descubridor de la gran piedra filosofal, la verdad era que sus clases eran siempre tan sosas y aburridas, que todos estaban ya sumidos en un profundo sueño.  
  
Hermione tomaba apuntes como una loca, mientras más de la mitad de la clase estaba durmiendo. Paro un momento de escribir, le dolía la mano bastante de tanto apretar la pluma sobre el pergamino. La verdad es que estas clases se hacían eternas. Mientras se frotaba la mano, observo a sus compañeros, Lily estaba tumbada en el pupitre y bostezando de vez en cuando, más atrás Lavender y Parvati estaban comentando algo en susurros y se reían tontamente después de decirse algo, miro al lado de estás y se sorprendió al ver Seamus Finnigan dormir tan a gusto en la clase, le salía hasta la baba por la boca, su compañero Dean Thomas solo miraba la ventana pensando en sus cosas. Pronto la vista de Hermione se poso en Harry y Ron, sus entrañables amigos, Ron estaba riéndose de algo que Harry había apuntado en un pergamino, Hermione se rió un poco al verlos sonreír, la verdad es que los extrañaba mucho, entonces le vino a la mente el primer curso cuando fueron en busca de la piedra filosofal. que buenos recuerdos.  
  
Y la clase a terminado, de deberes quiero 3 metros y medio sobre Nicholas Flamel y la piedra filosofal.  
  
Hermione se dio cuenta de que le había caído una lágrima y rápidamente se la quito. Su vista todavía posaba en sus amigos. Los alumnos iban saliendo apresuradamente de clase, ya que todos tenían mucha hambre. Hermione aparto la mirada de Harry y Ron ya que estos la habían descubierto mirándolos. Cogio sus cosas y se fue de la clase al gran comedor. Iba con un paso acelerado, no quería encontrarse con Harry y Ron, tenía miedo de que le reprocharan algo.  
  
Hermione! Hermione! Escuchaba de lejos. Yo sabía quien me llamaba, es por eso que apresure más el paso, casi iba corriendo. Como no conocer esas dos voces, eran pues sin duda sus amigos. Una mano agarro de la muñeca a Hermione, haciendo que esta girara para ver quien la había cogido.  
  
Por que huyes, Hermione? Sabes? No vamos a morderte - dijo Ron. Hermione rió un poco ante este comentario. Al lado de Ron estaba Harry, los dos venían un poco agotados, se notaba que habían corrido para alcanzarme. Hermione perdónanos, los dos nos portamos como dos idiotas, no hubiéramos tenido que gritar así y después de enterarnos de que estabas en la enfermería nos preocupamos demasiado. Nos podrás perdonar - dijo Harry Chicos, yo. empezó a decir Hermione pero Ron la corto Hermione entendemos que estés enfadada todavía, pero te hemos dicho que lo sentimos. Ron, si ya lo habéis dicho- dijo Hermione, pero Ron la volvió a interrumpir. Y nos vas a perdonar verdad? Dime que si? Ronald Weasley quieres dejar de interrumpirme!! Dijo Hermione. Bueno como iba diciendo antes de que Ron me interrumpiera, es que no hay nada que perdonar amigos - dijo esto Hermione sonriendo.  
  
Harry y Ron al escuchar esto se abalanzaron encima de Hermione y la abrazaron. Elle también los abrazaba. De pronto se escucharon unos aplausos alrededor. Harry, Ron y Hermy se separaron y vieron que a su alrededor estaba lleno de alumnos de todos los cursos y casas (excepto Slytherin) aplaudiendo, algunas chicas muy sensibles incluso lloraban. Hermione estaba rojo de vergüenza, pero no más que Harry. Ron simplemente pasaba y lo único que dijo fue: Harry, Hermy, podemos ir a desayunar es que me muero de hambre. El trío fantástico, como lo llamaban muchos de Hogwarts, se dirigieron al Gran comedor a almorzar, riéndose de Ron.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hola a todos!!! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Y que me escriban reviews por que sino no me inspiran o no se si hay gente que lee mi fic. así que please, please, reviews!!! Que no os cuesta nada.  
  
S.Lily Potter: Hola!!! me encanta que te encante mi fic. Es el review más largo (incluyendo el de la otra pag. Web donde tenía publicado mi fic, antes de que quitarán la pag.) que me han escrito nunca!!! Jeje bueno muchas gracias, sobre las dudas, las teorías y las preguntas que tienes te las contesto ahora mismo, es lo menos que puedo hacer, no? Jajaja a mi también me encanto que Harry se pusiera celoso, se ve claramente que tienen un sentimiento mutuo, y sobre Draco, me gusta mucho, exceptuando su carácter, pero eso tiene fácil remedio. Sobre quien será la pareja de Herm, siento mucho defraudarte, pero es que ni yo misma lo se!!! Jaja si lo se, es algo confuso, pero estate tranquila que con Harry estará, eso tenlo por seguro. Sobre lo de que Bella fue a por Harry en vez de Sirius y Remus tiene una lógica explicación. Herm se acababa de quedar sin padres, cosa que nadie sabía, exceptuando unos pocos(Dumblendore, Remus, Sirius, y algunos de la orden del fénix, pero no todos.) quien mejor para cuidarla en caso de que Voldemort volviera a atacar que dos aurores y aliados de la orden., aparte de que me encantaba la idea de que Herm se fuera a vivir con Sirius y Remus, era fantástico, hacer lo que quieras, dos hombres carismáticos, bromistas, alegres, etc, etc, etc, en fin (sorry son mis personajes favoritos, no puedo resistir la tentación y no te digo nada más de Sirius y Remus, xq me enrollaría mazo) y Bella fue a por Harry, en caso que sucediera algo parecido al ataque de Herm, no podía ir a casa de su padrino por que se enteraría de lo de Herm y eso es lo que menos quería. Estas muy atenta a todos los puntos, que observadora, pues digamos q ese punto se me olvido, el de Herm que puede hacer magia, así q lo único q puedo decirte es q cierto enchufe de Dumblendore. Ahora tú teória, no voy a decirte mucho, xq descubrirías algo q pasaría a lo largo del fic, pero no vas mal encaminada sobre lo de q Herm es descendiente de Ravenclaw, aun que hay algo más., paciencia please, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo Por que Lily es pelirroja? alguna relación con Harry y la verdadera Lily? No se xq, sinceramente, lo puse por ponerlo, es q no se, aun q, muchas gracias, xq me has dado una idea fantástico, gracias!!! Jeje supongo q este no era tu cometido, pero weno. Pero la verdad es que puse a Lily por una relación que ni puedo decirte todavía y en parte por Ron, me gusta la idea de que la familia Weasley siga siendo pelirroja por muchas generaciones. aparte de que no me gusta la pareja Hrm/R  
  
Bueno dejo lo mejor para el final, o al menos lo que yo pienso. A mi también me encanta la relacion de Hrm/R/S, sería fantástico tener esos hermanos, lo que daría yo por cambiarlos por mi hermana mediana. simplemente me apetecía mucho escribir la convivencia entre estos tres, es tan interesante, es mi punto de vista pero creo q muchos opinarán como yo. Espero que te haya gustado que Harry y herí Se hayan reconciliado. Y sobre la promesa de los padres de Herm, digamos que no termina la historia así, aun que ya sabes quien los mato, no?  
  
Es la contestación más grande que he hecho nunca, jaja, espero que me sigas escribiendo reviews, me encanta saber vuestra opinión. Y sobre todo si son tan largos como los tuyos Un gran saludo : Sarah  
  
B7s Sarah 


	7. Compañia en la noche

Bueno este capitulo vuelve a estar dedicado a S. Lily Potter, ya que me esta apoyando un montón, va para ti.  
  
COMPAÑÍA EN LA NOCHE  
  
Había terminado la clase de Transformaciones, todos los alumnos cogían sus macutos y se disponían a salir hacía su última clase. Señorita Granger podría hablar con usted un momento? Dijo la profesora McGonagall. Quieres que te esperemos fuera? Dijo Ron No tranquilos, adelantaros, yo iré ahora mismo. Dijo Hermione Seguro que no quieres que te esperemos - dijo de nuevo Ron No Ron, ir a clase de Herbologia y decidle a la profesora Sprout que estoy hablando con la profesora McGonagall. Esta bien, nos vemos luego Hermy. Dijo Harry. Ron y Harry salieron del aula y se marcharon a clase de Herbologia. Me fui acercando al escritorio, la profesora McGonagall estaba terminando de escribir unos documentos. Quería algo profesora? Pregunte yo preocupada. Si señorita Granger, me gustaría saber como se encuentra usted después del incidente de ayer. Pues me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias. Me alegro mucho, menos mal que el señor Malfoy la encontró en el vagón, si no, no se que hubiera podido ocurrir. Malfoy? Pregunto Hermione exaltada. Si, el señor Malfoy, él la encontró junto con Hannah About y el resto de los prefectos, pero el señor Malfoy fue el que la trajo hasta la enfermería, se veía muy preocupado. Entiendo. Le daré las gracias cuando lo vea - dijo Hermione. También quería comentarle, que todavía sigue vació el puesto del prefecto de Gryffindor. Yo vera, es que no se que hacer. Hermione -dijo la profesora mirándola directamente a los ojos - has trabajado mucho durante todos estos años para conseguir este puesto, eres una de las mejores alumnas que e tenido, y se muy bien que aras el trabajo estupendamente, estas segura que no quieres el puesto de prefecta? Dijo la profesora con sinceridad Esta bien profesora, acepto el puesto, que debo hacer? Dijo Hermione La profesora sonrió y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una placa de oro, donde había una "p" grabada en el interior. La profesora se la entrego, y mientras le decía las reglas que había que cumplir y otras cosas más, Hermione se puso la insignia en la túnica negra de Hogwarts. Ya fuera de la clase de Transformaciones, una contenta Hermione se dirigía a la clase de Herbologia. En su pecho lucia la insignia de prefecto con mucho honor. La profesora Sprout la dejo entrar sin pedir explicaciones, y ella se sentó al lado de Ron y Harry, que le habían guardado un sitio al medio de los dos. Vaya, Hermione eres prefecta, enhorabuena -dijo Harry Vaya, pero que dices Harry, ahora nos tendrá más vigilados que nunca, no podremos merodear por el castillo, no podremos. Ron -dijo Hermione. Ron- dijo Harry. RON! Gritaron los dos a la hora. Ron se callo y los miro. Toda la clase se había callado y los observaba con curiosidad. La profesora Sprout ponía mala cara, así que se pusieron de nuevo a trabajar. Poco a poco los alumnos volvían otra vez a su trabajo y despegaban sus ojos de sus nucas. Harry y Hermione estaban muy rojos, de la vergüenza que habían pasado y Ron riéndose por lo bajo. No volvieron a pronunciar ninguna palabra hasta que se termino la clase. Hermione felicidades! Yo también soy prefecto! Dijo Dean contento Gracias Dean - sonrió ella. Sabes que significa eso? Que haremos las rondas nocturnas juntos, podremos ir a bañarnos al baño de los prefectos, eh? Ya sabes -dijo Dean guiñando un ojo. Si, claro -dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco. Harry reía por la expresión de sus amiga, Ron engullía la comida, Seamus se reía de Dean y le lanzaba miradas picaronas, Neville, ay Neville, tan despistado como siempre, había metido la manga de su túnica en el plato de sopa y tubo que ir corriendo a cambiarse la túnica. Mientras Lavender le tiraba miradas furtivas a Hermione y Dean. Felicidades Hermione, nos alegramos mucho de que seas prefecta, verdad Lav? Dijo Parvati pegándole un codazo. Si, si, nos alegramos mucho - dijo Lavender sonriendo falsamente. Todos volvieron sus miradas a los platos y volvieron a comer hasta que. Pero que tenemos aquí. -empezó a decir George- pero si es la parejita de prefectos y además están sentado juntitos. Pruff!, Ron había tirado toda la sopa encima del pobre Neville, el cual acababa de cambiarse la túnica. Lo siento Neville, no era mi intención - se disculpo Ron. Neville no dijo nada, se levanto mirando a todos enfadados y se fue otra vez a cambiarse la túnica. Muy bien hecho Ron - dijo Fred. Pero no cambiemos de tema, como esta nuestra parejita perfecta UPS me e equivocado quería decir prefecta - dijo Fred. Pero de que demonios estáis hablando, que pareja? Dijo Ron alterado. Ay, ay Ron pues que pareja va a ser Dean y nuestra querida Hermione - dijo Fred. Pero que dices, Fred? Uff este niño me desespera - dijo Fred. Eh! Que yo no soy ningún niño - dijo Ron enfadado, pero nadie le había hecho caso por que George había empezado a hablar. Pues una pareja como: Mickey y Minni, Donald y Daisy, Hansel y Gretel. Perdona pero estos últimos eran hermanos - dijo Hermione Ginny y Colin, Snape y Trelawney. Como? Dijeron algunos. Ginny y Colin, cuando vea a Colin se va a enterar - dijo Ron. Que fuerte? Yo no sabia que Ginny estaba saliendo con Colin y parecía tonta- comento Parvati a Lavender. Esto hay que contárselo a Padma, Lisa, Hannah y Susan - dijo Lavender. Jajaja Snape y Trelawney, Jajaja son pareja, Jajaja - dijo Seamus. Que fuerte tío, y yo que pensaba que Snape era gay. Jajaja dijo Dean Mama y Papa, Cho y Roger Davies, Fleur Delacour y Bill. seguía George inmutándose de los comentarios de los demás. Neville había regresado a la mesa junto con Ginny y Colin. Hola a todos dijeron Colin y Ginny. Hacen buena pareja verdad Parvati? Dijo Lavender mirando a Ginny y a Colin. Si, Lavender, hacen muy buena pareja, se ven tan tiernos -dijo Parvati mirando tiernamente a Colin y Ginny. Pero que ocurre aquí, y por que nos miran de esa manera? Dijo Ginny alterada. TU! Dijo Ron enfadado señalando con el dedo a Colin. Que pasa Ron? Dijo Colin con miedo COMO QUE, QUE PASA RON? TU, TU, VOY A PEGARTE UNA -dijo Ron dirigiéndose hacia Colin con los puños en alto Ron tranquilízate - dijo Neville poniéndose entre medio. Lee y Alicia, Fred y Angelina -continuaba George. Bueno yo me voy a. empezó a decir Hermione antes de que la interrumpieran. BIBLIOTECA -dijeron los de su alrededor y volvieron a lo suyo. Hermione se levanto y dijo en un susurro, voy a pasear por el lago. Hermione salió del gran comedor pasando desapercibida por todos, menos por alguien que si que la había oído y en estos momentos se dirigía hacía el lago.  
  
Hermione iba pensando en la última pesadilla que había tenido en la enfermería mientras iba paseando por los alrededores del lago. Él había sido, él los había matado, como una persona puede ser tan cruel y despiadada, Lucius Malfoy, dijo en voz alta con rencor. Una lagrima se asomo por los ojos y callo lentamente alrededor de la mejilla. Hermione! Hermione espera! -grito alguien  
  
********************************** Bueno Ron, y eso es todo por ahora, por que no me viene ninguna pareja más por el momento. ah si, como olvidarlo, Malfoy y parkinson -dijo triunfantemente George y creo que eso es todo. Dijo George con un aire de superioridad. Ron? Ron? Buscaba George por todas partes. Me has escuchado? Dijo pero Ron no e hacía ni pizca de caso. Ay hermano, tu diciendo tu extenso discurso y va y no te hace caso, que cruel es la vida -dramatizo Fred. Que te parece si vamos al despacho de Snape a gastar una broma? Muy buena idea, vamos- dijo George. Y juntos abandonaron el gran comedor sin siquiera percatarse del tremendo embrollo que habían formado.  
  
Como quieres que me tranquilice Neville, apártate que le voy a pegar dos ostias de las que se acordara toda su vida. No Ron, estas demasiado nervioso, siéntate y termina de comer y ya verás como después te sientes mejor -dijo Neville (se que suena extraño que el temeroso Neville diga esto, pero algún día tarde o temprano tenía que salir a flote su valentía, no?) Muchos curiosos asomaban sus cabezas por arriba para saber que ocurría en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
Ron cogio un jarrón de zumo de calabaza que había encima de la mesa y sin siquiera proponiéndoselo lo tiro hacía donde estaba Colin. Un silencio abrumador había en la sala. Los curiosos esperaban a ver la reacción de la persona que había ido a parar el zumo. Los profesores al no escuchar nada, se levantaron de sus asientos para descubrir por que todos los alumnos estaban en silencio, sin comer, y dirigiendo la vista concretamente a una mesa. Esa mesa era la de Gryffindor, justamente al medio de la sala. La profesora McGonagall viendo esto apretó los labios y espero haber que sucedía antes de quitar, reñir y castigar a Gryffindor. El zumo que en un principio iba a parar al uniforme de Colin, no lo hizo y fue a parar justo a la persona que Ron no deseaba, a Neville. Ron se quedo pasmado, todavía sujetando la jarra en alto y sin saber que hacer ni que decir. Neville se miro el uniforme, todo completamente manchado por tercera vez. Neville no dijo nada, pero si que se decía algo a si mismo. Neville, cuenta hasta 10, cuenta hasta 10, no te pongas nervioso, no te pongas nervioso. Neville, yo. lo-lo siento, yo no quería, de verdad, yo-yo no quería perdóname, de verdad, lo-ñ lo siento mucho -decía Ron tartamudeando. Y entonces sucedió algo que nadie del gran comedor esperaba, y menos de Neville.  
  
******************************  
  
Hermione! Uf por fin te has dado cuenta - decía un chico de ojos ojiverdes que venía cansado después de haber corrido para alcanzarla. Harry! Lo siento no te había escuchado. dijo Hermione Hermione vio que la mano derecha de Harry venía hacía ella, hacía su cara y entonces le seco una lágrima que había en su mejilla. Hermione has estado llorando? Pregunto Harry preocupado. No, yo no he llorado, seguro que ha sido algo que se me ha metido en el ojo Hermy no me mientas, te conozco demasiado y se que lo que me has dicho no es cierto. A caso no confías en mi? Claro que si, Harry, como puedes pensar eso - dijo ella girándose a ver el lago. Lo siento, se que no hubiera tenido que desconfiar de ti, no era mi intención. Dijo Harry asomando su cabeza entre el cuello de Hermione (no se si me entendéis, pero espero que si) Lo se - dijo ella y sentó en el pasto verde mirando fijamente el lago. Harry la imito y se sentó a su lado. Que te pasa Hermione? Desde que has vuelto de las vacaciones has estado extraña, más ausente, más. no se como decírtelo, como si tuvieras muchas preocupaciones, no se si me entiendes. Yo es que. empezó a decir Hermione, pero volvió a llorar, esta vez sin ocultárselo a Harry. Por favor, abrázame Harry. Harry al ver la reacción que su mejor amiga había tenido y suplicándole que la abrazara, cumplió su deseo y el abrazo muy fuerte, protegiéndola de algo que él no sabía. Cuando Hermione se calmó un poco se separó de Harry y mirándole a los ojos empezó a hablar. Todo comenzó desde el día que me fui de la madriguera con Remus. Remus me trajo a su casa y allí también estaba Sirius, entonces me dijo que mis padres habían muerto, que los había matado un mortifago. Remus y Sirius me cuidaron durante lo que quedaba de vacaciones y me ayudaron mucho a que no cayera en una depresión, hacían lo que fuese por que sonriera. Me alojaron en su casa, ya que yo no tenía a ningún familiar y además ellos podrían defenderme en caso de que algún mortifago viniera a matarme igual que a mis padres. Desde entonces e estado teniendo pesadillas constantemente, viendo la muerte de mis padres, a no ser que duerma con alguien al cual le tenga cariño. Y eso es todo - término de relatar Hermione tristemente Hermione, lo siento mucho, se lo que sientes. Todo esto es por mi culpa, si no fueras mi mejor amiga nada de esto no hubiera ocurrido - de culpo Harry. Nada de eso Harry, ser amiga tuya y de Ron es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida así que no te culpes, OK? Dijo Hermione. Está bien - dijo sonriéndole un poco para quitar tensión al asunto. Hermione también le sonrió. Sabes, te vi. Despedirte muy cariñosamente de Sirius y Remus. Si, bueno, es que les cogí mucho cariño este verano, son como los hermanos mayores que nunca tuve, se portaron muy bien conmigo. Entiendo. Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, yo siempre estaré aquí para lo que sea. Por cierto, no contestaste ninguna de las cartas que te enviamos Ron y yo, y eso no es propio de ti. Entiende Harry que estaba triste y deprimida y no quería contaros lo de la muerte de mis padres hasta que nos viéramos en persona. Hermione se levanto - vamos al castillo, que hay deberes que hacer. Harry la imito y mientras iban al castillo le pregunto a Hermione - Vas a contárselo a Ron, no? Si-suspiro- el también tiene derecho a saberlo aun que no me gustaría que se enterara todo el colegio, todavía no lo tengo muy asumido. Harry le puso una mano en el hombro para reconfortarla y así se fueron hasta que llegaron a la sala común.  
  
********************* Y entonces sucedió algo que nadie del gran comedor esperaba, y menos de Neville. Yo. lo-lo siento, yo no quería, de verdad, yo-yo no quería perdóname, de verdad, lo-ñ lo siento mucho - se burlo Neville de Ron. Ya que estamos por que no ensuciamos un poco más al pobre Neville, eh? - dijo echándose por encima de la túnica el mouse de chocolate, seguido del helado de vainilla,. - así me ensució una túnica más, no Ron? Por que es la segunda que me ensucias y la tercera vez que me la cambió. Pero no voy a pagarlo yo solo no, voy a vengarme. Y sin más Neville cogio otra jarra de zumo de calabaza y lo tiro hacía Ron, pero este que había estado entrenando mucho estas vacaciones para ser guardián, al tener buenos reflejos se agacho y el zumo fue a parar a todo el cabello de Parvati y Lavender. Ahhhhhhh!!!!! - gritaron las dos. Mi precioso pelo - dijo Lavender. Hace menos de una semana que había ido a la peluquería - dijo Parvati mirando horrorizada su pelo mojado de zumo de calabaza. En frente de ellas Dean y Seamus se reían a no más poder, estas los miraron y las dos a la vez cogieron unas tartas, una de trufa y la otra de limón y se las tiraron a ellos, las tartas fueron a parar en toda la cara de ellos, y enseguida pararon de reír. Esto es la guerra - dijo Seamus cogiendo una tarta de nata y lanzándosela a Ron, Dean también empezó a tirar comida a todo el mundo, pronto empezó una pequeña pelea de comida entre los Gryffindors. Los alumnos de las otras mesas no sabían que hacer y los profesores estaban en un shock total sin saber que hacer. La pelea de comida rápidamente se expandió por las otras mesas y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts empezaron a tirarse comida por todos los lados, era la pelea de comida más grande ocurrida en Hogwarts. Los profesores pronto empezaron a salir de shock y corrieron a detener la pelea de una vez todos menos Dumblendore, el cual miraba la pelea con nostalgia y con una sonrisa en la boca. El intento de los profesores de parar a los alumnos fue totalmente un fracaso, ya que no les hacían ni el menor caso, al final los profesores también se pringaron de comida y se les veía más enfadados que nunca, entonces algún alumno de Hogwarts sin querer lanzo una bola de fresa con una cuchara como si fuera una catapulta y fue a parar precisamente a la barba del director. En ese momento todos los alumnos pararon de tirarse comida y observaban al director esperando su reacción. No se oía nada en el Gran comedor, era como si el sonido del televisor fuera apagado repentinamente. Entonces sin previó aviso el director empezó a reírse solo. Todos se le quedaron viendo asombrados, los profesores más que asombrados estaban enfadados, por que estaban sucios de comida hasta las orejas y en vez de castigarlos el director va y se estaba riendo. Albus, estos alumnos se merecen un castigo. La comida no se puede desperdiciar así como así. Dijo Minerva con el ceño fruncido. Y lo tendrán Minerva, y lo tendrán. Señores, Señoritas, veo que se lo han pasado muy bien, pero desperdiciar así la comida no esta bien y ensuciar el gran comedor así tampoco, así que todos los alumnos limpiaran el gran comedor sin magia y les aconsejo que sea rápido por que tienen deberes que hacer, verdad? Dijo Dumblendore, lanzo una sonrisa a los alumnos y se fue por la puerta trasera tarareando una canción. Los profesores por medio de la magia hicieron aparecer bastantes fregonas, escobas, cubos con agua para que limpiaran y se fueron a tomarse una ducha. Mientras Filch los vigilaba para que nadie hiciera magia.  
  
Ya era de noche y había muchos Gryffindors que se habían ido a dormir después de la agotadora tarde que habían pasado. Hermione y Harry se rieron de lo lindo cuando Ron se lo contó todo. Jajaja, Ron, se lo tienen merecido - dijo Harry. Mira que desperdiciar toda esa comida que habían hecho los pobres elfos. dijo Hermione disgustada. OH! Hermione no empieces con lo de la pedo. No es pedo es P.E.D.D.O, y. Si, si lo que digas Hermione, si me disculpáis me voy a dormir, ya que yo estoy agotado de tanto limpiar. Buenas noches -dijeron Harry y Hermy mientras veían a Ron subir las escalera para ir a su habitación. Harry y Hermione se quedaron un rato más hablando y todavía riendo de lo que había ocurrido. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que nadie quedaba en la sala, se despidieron y se fue cada uno a su habitación. Hermione subió y se encontró a Lavender y a Parvati durmiendo como dos troncos. Se puso el pijama y se acostó en la cama. No podía dormir, tenía miedo, miedo a que volvieran los lethifolds, miedo, demasiado miedo, veía sombras moverse entre las cortinas de su cama, y eso la inquietaba demasiado, miedo, le entraba miedo, se sentía sola otra vez, ahora no tenia ni a Sirius ni a Remus para que durmieran con ella, estaba completamente sola, y aun que Parvati y Lavender dormían en la misma habitación que ella sentía el mismo temor. Nadie la podía escuchar, estaba sola, en la oscuridad. No quería a volver a tener esas pesadillas que siempre tenía cuando dormía sola, no quería volver a ver la muerte de sus padres, era demasiado para ella. Pronto una empezó a llorar silenciosamente, que podía hacer, nada, no tenía a nadie,. Se tapo con las mantas para no ver más las sombras, y se acurruco en su cama, como protegiéndose, no podía dormir, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así, el tiempo pasaba y pasaba y ella no podía dormir, sus mantas estaban revueltas, se había movido demasiado del nerviosismo, del miedo, del miedo a estar sola, del miedo a la oscuridad, no sabía que hacer, miedo, miedo, se repetía constantemente, se limpio las lagrimas y cerró los ojos para ver si podía dormir, pero el solo hecho de volver a tener esas pesadillas la mantenía despierta, despierta durante la noche, durante la oscuridad, la oscuridad a la que tanto temía. Estaba atenta a todos los movimientos y sonidos que podía escuchar, demasiado silencio para el agrado de ella, al igual que la llegada de los lethifolds, silencio, eso se escuchaba silencio hasta que atacaron entonces ya no era silencio lo que había, no, había ruido y mucha, mucha oscuridad, oscuridad, se repetía a si misma. Busco su varita entre la mesita, tenía pánico, un pánico atroz, pero cogió la varita y se la llevo al pecho, suspiro, ella estaba en Gryffindor y tenía que ser valiente. Abrió las cortinas de su cama con temor y salio de ella. Se encamino hacía la puerta alumbrada por el hechizo Lumus. Bajo las escaleras con sumo cuidado, para que nadie se percatara de que seguía despierta. Hacía frió, solo llevaba un camisón blanco de tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Pronto sin darse cuenta llego a la sala común. La chimenea todavía estaba encendida, pero apenas, solo por unas cuantas brasas que quedaban por consumirse. Hermione respiro y expiro, allí se tranquilizo, el solo hecho de que la habitación estaba iluminada por algo de luz la tranquilizaba. Se sentó en el sillón que había delante de la chimenea a pensar. El sillón era realmente como y reconfortante, las brasas que todavía seguían encendidas la calentaron un poco. Estiro sus manos para calentárselas, las tenía muy frías. No sabía que hacer, si volvía a la habitación le entraría de nuevo el pánico y no podría dormir, estaría toda la noche en vela teniendo miedo. Que podía hacer? Salir en busca de la habitación de Sirius? O tal vez de Remus? no, esa idea la descalificaba, era algo insólito, estupido, además ella no sabía donde se encontraban sus habitaciones y si algún profesor la pillaba podían expulsarla y eso era lo que menos quería ya que ahora Hogwarts era su única casa. Volvió a suspirar, la única opción que le quedaba era ir a Harry, él seguro que la entendería. pero y si se le negaba? Y si le decía que no? No, él muy cortes y no se me negara, el es un gran amigo y yo confió en él, él fue quien me dijo que si necesitaba ayuda él estaba para lo que hiciera falta, y ahora necesito ayuda, más que nunca, él no me rechazara, él no por favor. Hermione cogió su varita y corrió a toda prisa a la habitación de los chicos de 5º curso. Llego, abrió la puerta sin apenas hacer el menos ruido, no quería despertar a nadie, ya esta, ya había entrado, se dirigió hacía la cama del lado de la ventana, ella sabía que Harry dormía a su lado, a su derecha dormía Ron, las otras camas no quien dormía, pero tampoco le importaba mucho ahora. Se acerco a la cama de Harry y abrió las cortinas, entonces lo vio, parecía un ángel, dormía sin preocupaciones, sin pensar en la vuelta de Voldemort, se veía tan tierno ahí dormidito. No, no podía despertarle, aguantaría esta noche por dormir y al siguiente día iría a la enfermería y pediría una poción para no soñar, o la haría ella misma si encontraba dicha poción, si, eso haría, y así no tendría a quien preocupar por sus cosas. De repente escucho a alguien hablar, Seamus, si, creo que era él, y si la pillaba? Se chivaría a la profesora McGonagall. rápidamente bajo las escaleras haciendo un poco de ruido y hasta que no llego a la sala común no paro, cuando llego se sentó en le primer sillón que encontró y se puso la mano en el pecho, respiraba agitadamente, todavía estaba asustada, el corazón iba a cien por hora. Poco a poco la velocidad de su corazón iba disminuyendo hasta volver al ritmo normal. Se aparto un mecho que tenía entre la cara y entonces busco su varita, miro entre su camisón entre el sillón y no la encontró, mierda dijo en voz alta, se la había dejado en la habitación de los chicos, seguro que se le cayó cuando oyó a Seamus hablar, del susto le habría caído y ahora tenía que ir a por ella, perfecto, simplemente perfecto, que más me puede ocurrir. De nuevo subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de los chicos de 5º, se coló entre la rendijilla de la puerta, había dejado la puerta abierta sin darse cuenta, un tonto descuido en opinión de ella, se acerco silenciosamente a la cama de Harry, la parte izquierda de la cortina de la cama de Harry estaba abierta, pues claro, la había dejado así ella, otro tonto descuido que habrían descubierto que alguien había estado allí mientras dormían. Miro a Harry, él seguía durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado allí como si nadie aparte de ellos hubiera estado allí. Empezó a buscar su varita desesperadamente, no la encontraba, era lo único que le podía pasar, busco por debajo de la cama, nada, por los lados de la cama, tampoco había nada, por encima de las mantas que cubrían a Harry, y allí tampoco encontró nada, no sabía que hacer, se recalzó entre la pared y se abrazo las rodillas, agacho la cabeza, cubriendo su pelo lo que quedaba de cara y empezó a llorar silenciosamente otra vez, por que todo le ocurría a ella, por que. Hermione por que lloras? A caso buscas esto? Dijo Harry señalando un objeto que tenía entre las manos. Hermione levanto la cabeza y allí la vio su varita, su hermosa y preciada varita, se levanto y la cogio y antes de que Harry dijera algo, se dispuso a marcharse, pero una mano aferró su brazo impidiendo que huyera. Solo los cobardes huyen - argumento Harry. Él hizo que se girara y la atrajo hacía él. Hermione no sabía que hacer, no le había dado tiempo a huir. Todavía con lagrimas en la cara se sentó al lado de Harry y este la miro con determinación y dijo - Es por las pesadillas, no?. Hermione tenía la cabeza gacha y no contestaba, Harry le alzo la barbilla y ella levanto la cabeza, se quedaron viendo lo ojos, y entonces Harry le secó las lágrimas. No me gusta verte llorar, estás más guapa cuando sonríes - dijo él lo que arrancó una sonrisa de la muchacha a la cual el correspondió. Que te pasa Hermy? Es por las pesadillas, verdad? Tienes miedo de dormir sola, no? Ella sola asistió con la cabeza. Y por que no me has despertado antes y me lo has dicho, si no llegó a despertarme yo, que? No hubieras dormido en toda la noche o hubieras tenido pesadillas y todo por no venir a contármelo. Harry - interrumpió ella- es que tenía miedo a que rechazarás la propuesta de que si podía dormir contigo, ya sabes no quiero ser ningún estorbo. Pero si no eres ningún estorbo, se por lo que estas pasando, te sientes sola, pero eso no es verdad, nos tienes a nosotros Hermy, nosotros no te fallaremos. Gracias, pero de verdad, que no quiero ser una molestia, lo único que te pido es que me hagas un pequeño favor, solo por hoy, los otros días no tendrás por que preocuparte ya que le pediré poción para no soñar a la enfermera y luego me la preparare yo, así que ¿puedo dormir contigo hoy?, por favor. Por supuesto que si - dijo Harry sonriente - ven - Harry y Hermione se acostaron y se taparon con las mantas - ah y eso de la poción ni se te ocurra, puedes dormir conmigo siempre que quieras, a mi no me molestas (se supone que las cortina las han cerrado) Gracias Harry, lo que estas haciendo por mi no lo olvidare jamás. Dicho esto Hermione se acomodo en el pecho de Harry y se durmió. Harry la miro, la abrazo y con una sonrisa en su boca se durmió.  
  
Al día siguiente Hermione se despertó a las 6 de la mañana y a esa hora no había nadie despierto todavía, se levanto de la cama y arropo a Harry, el cual seguía durmiendo placidamente, le dio un beso en la mejilla, cogió su varita y se dirigió hacía su habitación a ducharse y a cambiarse de ropa. Cuando estuvo lista, cogio su mochila y se dirigió hacía la Lechucería. Llegó, estaba lleno de cientos de lechuzas, enseguida distinguió a Hedwig, la cual bajo a saludarla, Hermione le dio un trozo de gominota que tenía guardado en la 1túnica. Hedwig agradecida le pico el dedo y volvió a su sitio. Cogio de su mochila un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y escribió simplemente "gracias". Limas, Limas bonita ven aquí - llamo Hermione a su lechuza. Una preciosa lechuza marrón claro bajo ante la llamada de su dueña. Mira bonita quiero que entregues esto a Draco Malfoy, ok? Lo has entendido Limas - dijo Hermione mientras le ataba el pergamino en una pata. La lechuza ululo en señal de haber entendido lo que le había dicho su dueña. Hermione le dio una gominota idéntica a la que había dado a Hedwig, la lechuza erizo las plumas y se fue volando, Hermione la observó hasta que se perdió en el horizonte.  
  
Se encontraba en el gran comedor terminando de desayunar junto con sus mejores amigos, Ron y Harry, este último le dio a entender con la mirada que tenían que hablar. Ella solo asistió. Ron devoraba su plato de beicon y huevos revueltos, de pronto un centenar de lechuzas entraron por el gran comedor dejando sus respectivos paquetes y cartas a sus amos. Hermione seguía atenta el vuelo de su lechuza. Desde su mesa distinguió que Limas se había parado en frente de Draco Malfoy, este cogio el pequeño pergamino y mientras lo desenrollaba, su lechuza ya se había ido. Hermione mantenía su mirada fija en Malfoy, vio como leyó el papel y se quedo extrañado por su contenido, entonces alzó la vista y se encontró con los fríos ojos de Malfoy, él se la quedo mirando hasta que yo asentí la cabeza y me dispuse a terminar mi desayuno. Notaba como alguien me miraba, pero no preste atención. Pronto las clases empezaron. Para mi desgracia tuve que ir a clase de Adivinación por órdenes de Dumblendore. Resignada subí al ala norte del castillo con Ron y Harry. Subimos la escalera metálica y llegue a una sala redonda llena de sillones y mesas todas apretadas a más no poder. Las estanterías empotradas a la pared estaban hasta los topes de artilugios para la enseñanza de la adivinación, desde cartas del tarot y bolas de cristal hasta tazas de te de color rosa. Las llamas crepitaban en la gran chimenea, delante de ella había una gran butacón con orejeras que era donde se sentaba la profesora Trelawney, Las pocas ventanas que habían en la pequeña torre estaban cubiertas por numerosas cortinas de diferentes colores, el suelo estaba cubierto por una gran alfombra roja, y por todo el aula impregnaba un olor a incienso. Unas telas vaporosas de diferentes colores cubrían delicadamente las lámparas que había colgando del techo de la pared. En fin esta era la clase de adivinación, hacía tiempo que no venía, desde que me lo deje en 3º curso por que era una asignatura inútil, esa era mi opinión, por que en cambio a Parvati y Lavender les encantaba. Había olvidado todo lo referente a esta habitación, desde su decoración hasta su calor sofocante por el incienso y el fuego de la chimenea. De no muy buen humor entre a la clase, acompañada por mis fieles amigos y nos sentamos en la última mesa de la clase esperando la llegada de la profesora. Algunos como Parvati y Lavender me miraban orgullosas por haber vuelto a las clases de adivinación, otros a diferencia de estas me miraron consternados por haber vuelto después del último numerito que di en 3º. Pase olímpicamente de todas las miradas y abrí el libro por la primera página. Un poco de humo y una pequeña explosión dieron pasa a una profesora con mirada misteriosa y los brazos abiertos recibiéndolos después de tanto tiempo. La profesora, como era ya costumbre, llevaba un chal, en esta ocasión verde turquesa, en los bordes del cuello, de las mangas había una serie de lentejuelas de color dorado. En sus brazos llevaba múltiples pulseras de diferentes formas, tamaños y colores. Colgando de su largo cuello llevaba unos collares de perlas y otros había colgantes que según ella eran para dar buena suerte o para que no le echaran un mal de ojo, en fin cosas por el estilo. El pelo simplemente lo llevaba recogido en un moño, así se podían distinguir dos enormes pendientes que llegaba colgando de sus pequeñas orejas, para ser más exactos dos aros de plata enormes. Y por último estaban sus gafas, que eran más grandes que ellas, gracias a ellas se le podían ver unos enormes ojos que en ocasiones daba susto verla. Ah se me olvidaba que en sus dedos llevaba anillos, muchos, muchos anillos y su calzado simplemente eran unas zapatos de tela parecidos a los que llevaban las bailarinas esas árabes del baile del vientre (me habréis entendido con esto último, no? Mis queridos alumnos - dijo en voz baja - en este trimestre daremos otra vez la lectura de hojas de te, ya que los astros me han informado de que saldrán para los timos. Si claro, los astros, igual que la muerte de Harry - dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione. Los tres empezaron a reír, Ron se ponían el puño en la boca para ahogar su risa. La profesora echo una mirada hacía el final de el aula, por que había escuchado unas risas. Miro con el ceño fruncido y continuo hablando. Así que queridos coger una taza de la estantería y yo ahora mismo iré a serviros el té. Los alumnos se levantaron de las butacas y fueron a coger cada uno sus respectivas tazas. Se oyó como una taza se había roto, era Neville, el cual le había caído una taza de color rosa. Por favor querido una de las tazas azules, las rosas me gustan demasiado. Cuando todos tuvieron la taza, la profesora se paso por todas las mesas a servir el té y mientras iba diciendo predicciones que según ella había visto. Finalmente llego a nuestra mesa y se me quedo mirando y me dijo - He leído tu vuelta en las cartas del Tarot, señorita Granger, y es por eso que no le he dicho nada, espero que este año no deje mis clases y que se aplique un poco más, yo la ayudare, aun que no puedo hacer mucho por usted, por que usted no tiene aura, como ya le dije en otra ocasión. Sin más la profesora se sentó en su butacón dejando a una Hermione enfadada hasta la medula y a Harry y Ron burlándose de ella, mientras ella le lanzaba miradas asesinas. Muy bien queridos, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, se beben el te y removed los posos agitando las taza tres veces con la mano izquierda y poned luego la taza boca abajo en el plato. Esperad a que caiga la última gota de té en el plato y luego observáis que veis y lo apuntáis en un pergamino que luego yo misma recogeré. Podréis descifrar las formas en las páginas 9, 10, 11 y 12 de vuestro libro de adivinación. El trío se bebió pronto el té e hicieron lo que la profesora les dijo. Pronto la última gota de té cayó sobre el plato y empezaron a descifrar las formas mirando el plato. Hermione al principio no veía nada en su plato, solo manchas, pero no las podía descifrar, se concentro y agudizo todavía más su vista al plato. De repente le pareció ver algo, algo parecido a una nube, si, era una nube, así que lo apunto en el pergamino. Volvió a fijarse en otra figura y parecía un globo, apunto un globo en el pergamino. También apunto en su pergamino: un hombre, una bandera, un ojo de cerradura, una llave, una espada, un murciélago, un canguro, un dragón y una cara. Bueno queridos poner el nombre y entregarme los pergaminos, el la siguiente clase los descifraremos. Todos los alumnos le dieron el pergamino lo más rápidamente y se fueron a Transformaciones. Hay que decir que les pareció muy raro a todos que la profesora no hubiera dicho nada sobre la muerte de Harry. La clase de Transformaciones pasó sin ningún acontecimiento, lo único que tenían que hacer era convertir una caja en un conejo. La primera que lo consiguió fui yo y es por eso que la profesora McGonagall me dio 15 puntos para Gryffindor, poco a poco los otros también lo transformaron, hasta Neville, la profesora se sintió orgullosa de su clase y nos felicito, claro esta dándonos puntos para nuestra casa. El almuerzo paso sin inconvenientes. Luego teníamos clase de Encantamientos, todos le entregamos la tarea, yo por supuesto había hecho 3 pergaminos y medio, más de lo pedido, pero es que tenía que añadir unos cuantos datos que eran necesarios y empezamos a volver a practicar el hechizo escudo, esta vez a todos nos salió y es por eso que el profesor Flitwich nos felicito a todos y nos dio puntos para nuestras casas. Lo que quedaba de tiempo para que terminara la clase, estuvo echándonos un discurso, por cierto muy interesante, sobre los Timos. La clase termino y ahora nos tocaba C.C.M con Hagrid y para nuestra desgracia otra vez con los Slytherins. Todos los Gryffindors ya habían llegado al patio y estaban delante de la casa de Hagrid saludándolo. Hola chicos! Como están? Dijo Hagrid felizmente. Muy bien Hagrid. Contestaron los tres a la vez. Ya te encuentras mejor, Hermione? Me preocupe mucho cuando me dijeron que estabas en la enfermería. Si Hagrid, solo fue un desmayo- sonrió ella. Y bueno que vamos a dar hoy? Eso es una sorpresa, ya lo veréis - dijo sonriendo misteriosamente El trío se alejo un poco de Hagrid y fueron a hablar con los otros Gryffindors, pero entonces una voz que arrastraba las palabras dijo - Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, si es el trío de fantástico, el mimado de Dumblendore, el pobretón y la sang., la sang. y la sabelotodo - dijo Malfoy. Toda la panda de detrás de el se rieron como todos sobre todo Parkinson que le tenía cogido del brazo. Cállate Malfoy- dijo Ron lanzándose contra él. Harry y Dean lo cogieron por los brazos antes de que le pegara una a Malfoy. Tranquilízate Ron, no le hagas caso a este hurón - dijo Harry con rabia. Hermione ignoro a Malfoy y dirigió su vista hacía Hagrid. El solo hecho de que Hermione ignorara a Malfoy, le hizo enfurecer, pero ya tendría cuentas con ella - pensó Malfoy. Bueno clase, hoy es el segundo día de clase y os tengo que preparar para los Timos, así que veremos ya criaturas más interesantes y peligrosas, es por eso que quiero que atengáis a mi clase y que toméis algunos apuntes que os diré al largo del año. - dijo Hagrid mirando a Malfoy y compañía. Hoy veremos unas criaturas muy inteligentes y peligrosas a la vez, son las esfinges. Hoy como es el primer día daremos teoría, pero en la siguiente clase, como Dumblendore me a dado permiso, traeremos a una esfinge aquí para que la podáis ver y descifrar sus enigmas. Bueno empecemos. Parvati por favor, podrías leer la pagina 38?. Claro profesor. Dijo Parvati. Esta se levanto y empezó a leer.  
(------------*--------------*-----------*----------- --) Resulta difícil, encontrar un monstruo con una historia más larga que la de la esfinge. Esta criatura majestuosa, con el cuerpo de león, y la cabeza y el torso humano, ha sido material de leyenda durante más de cinco mil años. En el antiguo Egipto donde apareció por primera vez, era el símbolo de la realeza, la fertilidad y la vida después de la muerte. Su imagen se asociaba a menudo con la crecida anual del Nilo, que daba vida al reseco desierto, y los egipcios erigían estatuas de esfinges en el exterior de la mayoría de los templos y tumbas. La estatua egipcia más famosa de este tipo es la Gran esfinge, de 73 metros de longitud y 20 metros de altura, situada en la zona del desierto conocida como la llanura de Gizeh. Esta colosal talla de piedra caliza de más de 4500 años, une el poderoso cuerpo de un león recostado con la majestuosa cabeza de un rey o un faraón egipcio. Después del antiguo Egipto, el mito de la esfinge, atravesó el Mediterráneo y llegó a Mesopotamia y la antigua Grecia. Allí la figura, medio humana medio león adquirió un significado más siniestro: simbolizaba el mundo subterráneo, la violencia gratuita y la destrucción. Otras esfinges griegas o romanas se representaban desgarrando a sus victimas o babeando sobre sus restos destrozados. La anatomía básica de la esfinge fue cambiando durante su camino hacia el nordeste: en Mesopotamia, la mítica bestia solía esculpirse con cabeza de águila o de carnero; en Grecia, tenía alas, y rostro y pechos de mujer. Esta esfinge (la griega) no sólo tiene rostro de mujer sino que utiliza su ingenio para proteger su oscuro secreto. Con el tiempo, la imagen griega de la esfinge como una criatura oscura y enigmática ha predominado. La palabra esfinge procede del termino griego sphinx, que significa apretar, estrangular. La esfinge ha sido utilizada por más de 5000 años por los magos y las brujas para cuidar valiosos y secretos escondites. Sumamente inteligente la esfinge se deleita con acertijos y enigmas. Por lo general solo es peligrosa cuando lo que custodia es amenazado.  
(------------*------------*-------------*--------- ---)  
  
Muchas gracias Parvati. Para la siguiente clase quiero que me contéis alguna leyenda de la esfinge por corta que sea. Entendido? La clase a terminado. Se dirigieron a la última clase, tocaba Herbologia junto con los Hufflepuff, siempre se habían llevado muy bien, y como recordó Ron, ahora estaba Lily allí. Nos sentamos en una mesa de cuatro, Lily al rato llegó y se sentó con nosotros, La clase paso muy rápido, fue muy amena, nos lo pasamos de grande con Lily, era una chica muy agradable y con buen sentido del humor, aun que era aplicada en los estudios, es por esto que me cayó muy bien, pronto nos hicimos grandes amigas junto con Ginny. La comida también paso con total calmo, claro esta después del aviso de los jefes de cada casa con que nos podrían castigo si ocurría lo mismo que ayer. Termine de comer y me dirigía hacía la biblioteca a hacer los deberes. Bueno chicos yo voy a la biblioteca - dijo Hermione Espera - me cogio Harry de la mano - tenemos que hablar. Ahora no Harry, más tarde, si? Dijo ella soltándose de la mano que le había cogido Harry. Más tarde cuando - dijo Harry. Ron miraba con curiosidad la escena, pero no dijo nada. Pues después de cenar, en clase de Astronomía o antes de cenar, no se, cuando quieras, pero más tarde. Me voy. Adiós. Dijo Hermione sin dejar a Harry dar una respuesta. De que tenéis que hablar vosotros dos, eh? Dijo Ron Lo sabrás más tarde Ron, yo no te puedo contar nada, es ella la que te lo tiene que contar, y tranquilo - añadió Harry al ver que iba a protestar - te lo contara hermano. Harry y Ron siguieron comiendo. Mientras una adolescente de 15 años de cabello marrón ondulado llegaba a la biblioteca y se sentaba en su mesa favorita, al lado de la ventana y entre las estanterías de sus asignaturas favoritas, Transformaciones y Aritmacia. Empezó a hacer todo el deber que le había puesto para hoy, C.C.M, Transformaciones, Herbologia,. Cuando lo terminó ya eran las 7 y como la cena o empezaba hasta las 8, fue a coger un libro para pasar el rato. Se interno en la sección de libros de Transformaciones, quería leer otro libro sobre animagos, pero uno más avanzado a ser posible. Busco y busco, pero no encontró nada. Ella siempre lo había encontrado todo en la biblioteca, todo lo que había buscado, lo que significaba que el libro que buscaba estaba en la sección prohibida y no lo podría coger. Así que como último recurso se dirigió a la sección de literatura muggle y empezó a buscar algún libro que le interesara. Un dedo suyo pasaba por los contornos de los libros, esperando encontrar un libro que le llamara la atención, y por fin encontró uno interesante, el único problema era que no llegaba. Se estiro todo lo que podía pero no lo cogía por poco, así que salto y cuando lo tenía casi, una mano muy blanca se metió entre medio y cogió el libro que ella deseaba. La celestina - dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, Hermione ya sabía quien era, su voz era inconfundible. Malfoy - dijo ella girándose y mirándolo a los ojos. Granger - dijo él también observándola. Te importaría devolverme el libro que iba a leer. Y si no quiero, a mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer, Granger. Dijo Malfoy desafiándola. Mira que bien, el honor de los Malfoy por encima de todo, y no hablemos de tu orgullo, por que. Cállate, tú eres una sangre sucia y no entiendes nada de eso. A demás debería complacerte mi presencia, no todos los días un Malfoy, de autentica sangre limpia esta al lado y hablando con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Hermione sentía mucha furia y unas terribles ganas de llorar, le tenía mucho rencor por que su maldito padre "sangre limpia" había matado a sus padres., tenía ganas de pegarle una bofetada pero se aguanto las ganas, por que él quisiera admitirlo o no la había salvado. OH, lo siento su majestad, entonces me iré a otra sección para que no este en presencia de una sangre sucia - dijo con sarcasmo. Hermione se disponía a marcharse cuando Malfoy la cogió y la giro. Por que? Dijo él Por que? Por que, que? Dijo ella confusa. Por que me hablas así después de salvarte la vida, veo en tus ojos más rencor que nunca, más que en todos estos años que te he estado insultando, y después del encuentro en el callejón Diagon y haberte salvado tenía la esperanza de que cambiarás tu opinión respecto a mi - dijo sinceramente. Eso no creo que vaya a ser posible - dijo ella con muchísimo rencor y al mismo tiempo soltándose de su mano. Hermione se dirigía hacía su mesa para recoger sus cosas y irse lo más rápidamente posible de la biblioteca, pero cuando ya se iba hacía la puerta Malfoy se le puso delante impidiéndole el paso. Por que? Sabes? Eh cambiado este verano, ya no soy como antes - dijo él. Si, de verdad? Pues no lo parecía mucho en C.C.M - dijo Hermione fulminándolo con la mirada. Bueno con Potter y Weasley es otra cosa, pero ya no insulto a los otros. Dame una oportunidad, te aseguro que no te defraudare. Dijo Malfoy todo esperanzado. Lo siento, pero no, y esa es mi última palabra - dijo Hermione apunto de llorar Pues hasta que no me des una explicación no pienso dejarte marchar, estoy perdiendo mi orgullo por pedirte que seas mi única amiga y me estás rechazando, quiero una explicación - dijo ya más enfadado pero conteniendo la paciencia. Por que? Quieres saber el por que? Todo esto es por culpa de tu padre - dijo elevando la voz Mi padre, que tiene que ver aquí mi padre- pregunto confuso también elevando un poco tu voz Todo - a Hermione le caían unas lágrimas - es un ser despreciable, cruel,. dijo gritando No te permito que hables así de él. dijo gritando y muy enfurecido, pero Hermione lo interrumpió. Hablo de el como me da la gana, tu padre, tu padre, EL MATO A MIS PADRES ESTE VERANO - dijo gritando mientras le caían lágrimas por toda la cara. Hermione se marcho de la biblioteca corriendo todo lo que podía, no quería que Malfoy la cogiera, aun que no creo que lo hiciera por que estaba en un estado de shock. Hermione corría y corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacía su sala común, iba chocando con los alumnos que se dirigían hacía el gran comedor, pero no le importaba, ni siquiera les pedía disculpas, ella seguía corriendo como si estuviese sola en ese lugar. No miraba ni siquiera que tenía en frente, corría mirando al suelo, cada vez iba chocando con más gente, pero ella volvía a salir corriendo, mientras con los que había chocado le decían una que otra blasfemia.  
  
****************************  
  
Sirius iba caminando por los pasillos risueñamente, iba al gran comedor a cenar, se moría de hambre. Cuando pasaba por un grupo de alumnas les guiñaba un ojo, y estás se reían tontamente a lo que él decía en voz baja - Sirius eres irresistible - y se reían de si mismo. Pues iba todavía por el tercer piso mirando al techo cuando sintió que alguien chocaba con él. Este bajo la vista y vio a una muchacha con la cabeza agachada y con la cabellera marrón ondulada. No pudo observarla más por que la muchacha ya se había ido. Se giro, le resultaba extrañamente familiar esa muchacha, la vio como seguía corriendo hasta que giro la esquina y entonces Hermione - grito Sirius y salió corriendo detrás de la muchacha. Hermione corría rápido, por que casi la perdió de vista. Cuando ya la había alcanzo casi grito su nombre pero esta no le hizo caso. Así que con el último aliento que le quedaba, corrió todo lo rápida que podía y se puso delante de ella. Lo que provoco que la muchacha volviera a chocar con él. Esta vez Sirius no la dejo ir, sino que la abrazo y le dijo - que te pasa princesa? Pregunto preocupado. Hermione al escuchar estás palabras ya sabía quien era, levanto la cabeza para ver a Sirius, pero no dijo nada. Quieres que vayamos a otro sitio a hablar? Le pregunto Sirius, Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza y Sirius la condujo hacía su habitación. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Sirius, Hermione pudo comprobar que tenía muy buen gusto para decorar habitaciones. La habitación estaba pintada de blanco, pero su cama con dosel haciendo honor a su antigua casa, era de color rojo, al igual que los sillones que había frente a la chimenea y a la grande alfombra que cubría toda la habitación. Los muebles que había eran de madera de saúco de un color marrón oscuro y muy ricamente decorados. También tenía una estantería cerca de la chimenea donde estaba a rebosar de libros. A cada lado de la cama, había dos mesitas con dos lámparas. Solo había una ventana en la habitación, pero era muy grande y además tenía u fantástico balcón. Sirius la hizo sentar en el sillón color rojo, y encendió la chimenea. El se sentó a su lado y dijo - y bien Hermy, que te a pasado? Dijo limpiándole las lágrimas con sus dedos pulgares. Malfoy - dijo ella solamente. Malfoy? Que te ha hecho ahora ese cretino ¿dijo enfadado. Nada- dijo Hermione dejando confundido a Sirius - Draco Malfoy no, Lucius Malfoy, ya se quien los mato, fue Lucius Malfoy, lo vi. en una pesadilla que tuve de la muerte de mis padres. Y Draco Malfoy me a pedido si quería ser su amiga, y yo le he dicho que no, él me ha dicho que le diera una explicación y yo se la he dicho al final de tanta insistencia. Y no lo e podido soportar y me he marchado llorando de la biblioteca. Termino el relato Hermione volviendo a llorar. Ven aquí princesa - dijo Sirius abriendo los brazos para que él la pudiera abrazar. Hermione se dejo abrazar y estuvieron así durante varios minutos sin decir ni una palabra. Gracias Sirius, pero será mejor que vayamos al gran comedor a cenar, seguro que Ron y Harry ya me estarán buscando por todo Hogwarts- dijo Hermione levantándose del sofá.  
  
Sirius y Hermione entraron en el gran comedor, ya todos estaban cenando, cada uno se dirigió a su lugar, Sirius a la mesa de los profesores al lado de Remus, y Hermione con sus amigos. Ron y Harry le estuvieron haciendo unas interminables preguntas sobre donde había estado a lo que ella contesto que estaba hablando con Sirius. Terminaron de comer, aun que Ron se había quedado con hambre todavía y se dirigieron a la clase de Astronomía, mientras subían las escaleras y recorrían los pasillos para llegar a la torre, Hermione le contó la noticia a Ron. Que? Que tus padres están muertos? Grito Ron sorprendido Ron puedes gritarlo más alto, así de paso se entera todo el colegio - dijo Hermione enfadada. Lo siento. Y siento también lo de tus padres -dijo Ron. La clase de Astronomía paso con total tranquilidad y eso que eran las cuatro casas juntas. A las 12 todos los alumnos de 5º curso se dirigían a sus respectivas casas. Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a la sala común en silencio. Cuando llegaron se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto. Hermione subió a su habitación y se puso su pijama. Espero a que sus compañeras se durmieras y cuando lo hicieron se dirigió sigilosamente hacía la habitación de los chicos de 5º curso. Hermione metió la cabeza entre la puerta y miró si no había nadie despierto. Cuando estuvo totalmente segura, entro y se acerco a la cama de Harry, abrió las cortinas y descubrió a Harry acostado en la cama despierto. Te estaba esperando ven - dijo Harry y del brazo la entro dentro y cerro la cortina. Hermione y Harry se durmieron rápidamente y abrazaditos.  
  
S.Lily Potter Hola nena!!! Como estas?? Espero que bien, muchas gracias por tu increíble apoyo, q mona!!, de verdad significa mucho para mí el saber por lo menos que a alguien le gustan mis capítulos y desde luego veo que estas muy impaciente por saber que ocurrira en los siguientes cap. Así q espero q te guste este.  
  
Jajaja que suspicaz eres, no te lo ha dicho nadie nunca?? Sobre tu otra teoría no voy a decirte nada, sorry, pero no tendría gracia mi fic si lo supieras cuando todavía no se tiene que decir. Weno cuidate, muchos b7s, sarah Pd: si tienes msn me gustaría saber tu dire y así hablamos. Pd: dentro de nada voy a publicar otro fic, q tratara sobre Herm y Sirius, espero que me des tu opinión, me dará mucha alegría saberla, sorry, te e cogido cariño, pero con la wena intencion, eh?? Weno bye.  
  
Silvia Hola!!! muchas gracias por tu opinión. Jajaja trankila no es para tanto, intentare actualizar lo antes posible, xr es que ahora vienen los examenes y todo. y no tng casi tiempo, sorry. También Remus y Sirius son mis prsonajes favoritos, son tan monos. B7s sarah  
  
Clara Hola!! gracias por tu opinión, sobre tu pregunta, la verdad es que ni yo misma lo se, se que saldra con Harry seguro y sobre lo de Draco puede que también, es que no estoy segura. Espero que te guste este capitulo. B7s Sarah 


	8. el destino ha hablado1º parte

**Hola a todos!! Como anda todo? Espero que bien. Se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar el fic, lo siento, pero como siempre falta de tiempo, se que es una excusa simple y barata, pero es la verdad. Os pido disculpas por la tardanza, sobre todo a dos personas en especial, una es S Lily Potter y la otra Elena 93, que se que han estado muy impacientes por leer este fic, así que como regalo, no hay un capítulo nuevo, si no dos, espero que lo disfrutéis, esto también va para los demás.**

**- S Lily Potter: hola!!! a ti es a la que más disculpas tengo que pedir, lo siento mucho de verdad, perdón por no haber actualizado antes, espero que me perdones.**

**Sobre tus preguntas, que son muchas ahora te las contesto todas. Draco esta un poco confundido, no sabe que hacer, a descubierto nuevos sentimientos, aun que él mismo no lo quiere reconocer, en los dos capítulos que he actualizado te enteraras un poco más de ello. Sirius será el profesor sustituto de Remus, ya me entiendes, pero también esta allí por proteger a Harry y a Herm, sobre todo a esta última, aun que ella misma no lo sabe. Jeje el beso, lo veras, te llevaras una grata sorpresa... eso seguro. Te gusto la guerra de comida? Jeje a mi me encanto, la verdad es que saque unas ideas de los simpson y luego mi mente solamente imagino lo que ocurriría. **

**Tu crees que tendrás razón sobre la teoría que me dijiste? Puede que si, puede que no, el tiempo lo vera, hay algo en este Cáp. Que te hará sobre que pensar...**

**Hay idea tuyas como ya he dicho que eran realmente interesantes y buenas, no tienes que darme las gracias, yo te la tengo que dar a ti, por estar siempre apoyándome incondicionalmente. Muchas gracias.**

**Sobre el fic de un futuro de amor para ti, yo lo he leído y me gusta mucho. En el mío Herm va al pasado con los merodeadores...**

**Espero que te gusten los capítulos, son especialmente dedicados para ti y perdona por la tardanza. Cuídate, muchos b7s.**

**Silvia: hola! muchas gracias, sorry por la tardanza, he estado muy, pero que muy ocupada. Jeje a mi también me ha gustado escribir lo de que Harry y Herm durmieran juntos, espero que te gusten estos capítulos. Muchos b7s. **

**Carla: hola carla! Muchas gracias por decirme que te gusta mucho como escribo, me he sonrojado y todo. Ya veras como Draco salen más a menudo, eso tenlo por seguro. Jaja, a mi también me hubiera gustado estar en esa pelea de comida, seguro que sería divertidísimo. Muchos b7s.**

**Nataly: hello! Ja estas así germaneta, que plasta eres, eh? Jeje, de totes maneres gracies per la teua contribució a la nació, que no, pero gracies de totes formes per escriurer un review. Adeu.**

**Caty Granger: hola! muchas gracias, perdón por el retraso, pero falta de tiempo, espero que te gusten los capítulos. Muchos b7s. **

**Elena 93: hola Elena!!, puede ser que lo leyeras en antes de que quitaran la sección de fan fictions? Seguro que si, fue una pena que lo quitaran... Muchas gracias por todo lo que me has dicho, pero no creo que mi fic sea tan bueno, de todas maneras, espero que te gusten estos capítulos, como puedes ver son dos, una pequeña recompensa por la tardanza y vaya tardanza, jeje**

**Sobre tus teorías, te puede decir que has acertado algunas, pero no voy a decirte cuales, por que descubrirías la verdad antes de que yo lo escribiera. **

**A este paso mi ordenador tendría que tener un virus enorme, que hace tiempo que me hubieras mandado, verdad? Jejeje, menos mal que no me lo has enviado, por que me muero, en serio, lo siento por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero como de costumbre es falta de tiempo, no es por que yo lo desee, aun que también tengo otros fics y digamos que también necesitan su tiempo... espero que te gusten los capítulos y de nuevo gracias por todo. Cuídate, muchos b7s **

**Herm Malfoy: hola!! Por lo visto te pasas por todos mis fics, eh? Jeje muchas gracias, por cierto actualiza pronto tu fic de los merodeadores, me encanta, como ya te lo habré dicho en varias ocasiones. Espero que te gusten estos capítulos. Muchos b7s.**

**Fedetuna: hola nene!!! Se que aquí tardo más en enviar los capítulos que en fan autores, pero es como ya te dije, no me dejaba actualizar el capitulo este, no se por que y al final lo he tenido que dividir en dos... y si ya se veremos cuando pongo la continuación del capitulo 9 en fanautores, jeje pues todavía no he escrito nada, pero es que ahora con el lió de festera y 2º de bachiller... ya veremos, ya veremos.**

**Bueno auror, espero que maten más a los de tu compañía, jaja, cuídate mucho no sea que cuando menos te lo esperes te mate por la espalda tu queridísima mortifaga, es decir, yo. Muchos b7s. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**El destino ha hablado**

**Bienvenidos al primer partido de Quidditch!!! Gritaba Lee Jordan con euforia.**

**Hoy hace un día precioso y será más precioso cuando Gryffindor gane a los estupidos de Slytherin – seguía diciendo Jordan.**

**Jordan! Ya empezamos! – reñía la profesora McGonagall**

**Lo siento, profe. Quiero decir profesora McGonagall, no volverá a ocurrir.**

**Eso espero- dijo la profesora severamente.**

**Y ahora vamos a presentar al equipo de Gryffindor!!!!! Los gemelos Weasley, Bell, Spinnet, Potter, la capitana Johnson y nuestro nuevo integrante en el equipo de Gryffindor, Ron Weasley – gritaba Lee con todas sus fuerzas.**

**Una gran ovación de tres cuartas partes del campo de quidditch los aclamaba y les daba animó.**

**Y ahora el equipo de Slytherin. Pucey, Crabbe, Goyle, Bletchley, Montague, Warrington, y Malfoy. Una cuarta parte del campo de Quidditch empezó a vitorear al equipo de Slytherin, mientras que el resto del campo lo abucheaba.**

**Capitanes dense la mano – ordeno la señora Hooch. Angelina y Montague se acercaron y se dieron un apretón de mano. La señora Hooch pito su silbato y todas las escobas se elevaron del suelo. **

**Y el partido acaba de empezar. Montague en posición de la quaffle, esquiva Bell y se la pasa a Pucey. Pucey, Montague. Bien! Una Bludger lanzada por uno de los dos gemelos hace que le caiga la quaffle de las manos y es recogida por Johnson. **

**Johnson avanza velozmente por el campo, esquiva una Bludger de Goyle, vamos Angelina tu puedes!!! Se esta acercando a los aros, Bletchley se prepara para recibir el tiro de Angelina y 10 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!!! Grito Jordan.**

**Los del equipo de Gryffindor habían saltado de sus sillas y movían contentos las pancartas o banderas que tenían.**

**Que fantástico gol, realizado por la guapísima cazadora Angelina Johnson...**

**JORDAN! Sigue comentando el partido – le riño la profesora McGonagall.**

**Ya voy, profesora, no hace falta que sea tan cascarrabias. Lo siento profesora.**

**Warrington en posición de la quaffle, va decidido a los aros, donde Weasley lo espera, esquiva a Spinnet y las dos Bludgers mandadas por los gemelos y...**

**Pero que estoy viendo! El buscador Draco Malfoy se ha lanzado en picado hacía el suelo, y si, ya veo la snitch, vamos Harry tienes que cogerla. Potter va detrás de Malfoy, pero Malfoy lleva mucha ventaja... **

**Jajaja – reía Draco Malfoy.**

**NOO!!! Y Malfoy coge la Snitch!!! Decía Lee Jordan. Slytherin ha ganado el partido contra Gryffindor.**

**La muchedumbre de la casa de Slytherin se acercaba a Draco Malfoy para aclamarlo.**

**SI,SI,SI, SLYTHERIN CAMPEON!! QUE SI, QUE SI, QUE GRYFFINDOR PERDEDOR!! Gritaban los alumnos de la casa de Slytherin**

**Pero había algo extraño en todo esto... había una chica hermosísima saltando y llorando de alegría mirando a Draco Malfoy. Esa chica llevaba una camiseta de Slytherin, pero lo más sorpréndete es que aquella chica, era nada más, ni nada menos que Hermione Granger.**

**Oh Malfoy! Dijo suspirando Hermione.**

**Has visto Potter? He ganado! Jajaja! –fanfarroneaba Malfoy enseñando la Snitch y sonriendo a todo el mundo arrogantemente todavía encima de su Nimbus 2001.**

**Draco Malfoy aterrizó en el campo de Quidditch todavía con la Snitch en su mano derecha y esperando a que la gente viniera a alabarlo, cosa que no tardo mucho en suceder.**

**Los de su casa pronto lo acorralaron y empezaron a vitorearlo. Pero Malfoy paso de ellos y se acerco hacía donde estaba Hermione Granger.**

**Hermione se le quedo mirando fijamente mientras veía como Draco Malfoy se acercaba cada vez más a ella.**

**Por el campo se podía ver como los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor iban detrás de Harry Potter para atacarlo con los palos de golpear las bludgers.**

**Has estado fantástico –dijo Hermione suspirando.**

**Lo se. Cállate y besame –ordeno Draco Malfoy.**

**Draco Malfoy cogió de la cintura a Hermione y la acercó a su cuerpo. Y entonces la beso...**

****

**AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Grito Draco Malfoy despertando a todos los de su habitación.**

**-¿Qué coño pasa aquí? Son las 3 de la mañana, queréis dejar dormir – decía Blaise Zabinni enfadado.**

**Tengo hambre –dijo Goyle**

**Yo también. Quieres un pastelito? Dijo Crabbe**

**Dámelo! Dámelo! –pedía Goyle.**

**Estupidos –dijo Zabine en voz alta. Draco? Draco? Te encuentras bien? Pregunto Blaise.**

**Draco Malfoy estaba todo sudoroso y agitado por el sueño que había tenido. La voz de Blaise, hizo que dejara de pensar en lo que había soñado.**

**Si Blaise, estoy bien. Solo ha sido una pesadilla. Contesto Draco. Y vosotros, queréis dejar de comer ya!! Un día de estos vuestro estomago explotara y os moriréis. –grito Malfoy.**

**Pero fue inútil, Crabbe y Goyle seguían engullendo pastelitos a más no poder. Blaise ya se había vuelto a acostar, así que él no tuvo más opción que intentar dormir otra vez, aun que eso resultaría un poco complicado después del sueño que había tenido.**

**Por que he soñado con Hermione Granger, todo esto resulta muy, pero que muy extraño, se preguntaba Draco Malfoy una y otra vez.**

****

**Potter, que coño haces ahí?**

**Le sugiero señor Malfoy que se siente en su silla y permanezca calladito el resto de la clase y para usted soy profesor Potter. Ah, por cierto, 20 puntos menos para Slytherin por su insolencia y por ser de Slytherin.**

**Draco Malfoy se sentó en la silla refunfuñando por lo bajo.**

**Y bien, quien ha hecho los deberes de hoy? Pregunto el profesor Potter**

**YO! YO! YO LO HE HECHO PROFESOR!! Gritaba Granger azorando su mano exageradamente.**

**Muy bien señorita Granger, salga al estrado a leernos su trabajo sobre los vampiros de dos pergaminos. Dijo el profesor sonriéndole. **

**Es que vera profesor, mi trabajo no tiene dos pergaminos. Tiene cinco.**

**Cinco? Vaya! Mucho mejor. 50 puntos para Gryffindor por ser una alumna tan responsable y ejemplar. Y ahora, por favor, nos podrías leer su magnifico trabajo sobre los vampiros de cinco pergaminos –dijo el profesor Potter con una sonrisa muy sexy que derritió a todas las chicas que se encontraban en clase.**

**Claro profesor –contesto ella sonriendo tontamente. Los vampiros...**

****

**Draco Malfoy volvió a despertarse en mitad de la noche, pero esta vez sin gritar. Todo permanecía en silencio. Draco esta acostado en su cama, con las manos detrás de su cabeza. Él estaba muy confundido. Era ya la segunda vez que tenía un sueño con ella y se despertaba en la misma noche.**

**Por que no podía parar de soñar con ella? ¿Qué tenía ella, que no tenían las otras?  
¿No será que me gusta, verdad? No, no puede ser. A demás, ella es una persona tan autosuficiente y tan sabelotodo. Pero en realidad es una buena persona, a demás de guapa y simpática y con cerebro...**

****

**Hermione se despertó y vio que eran las seis de la mañana, vio que Harry todavía la abrazaba, sonrío nada más verlo.**

**Aparto su brazo lentamente de su cintura. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y entonces cuando iba a salir de la cama alguien la cogio del brazo y el tiro hacía atrás, cayendo encima del colchón.**

**-Donde vas tan deprisa? Es que ni me vas a dar los buenos días? – pregunto Harry sonriendo de una manera muy tierna.**

**-Buenos días ojiverde! Que tal has pasado la noche? Dijo Hermy dulcemente **

**-Honestamente, e dormido como nunca, de que te ríes?**

**-Yo? Yo de nada, decía Hermione sin poder parar de reír**

**Con que quieres reír eh? Ahora veras – Harry empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Hermione, y ella no podía aguantarse de la risa, intento calmarlas pero no podía y empezó a reír estridentemente.**

**Harry no paraba de hacerle cosquillas y es que le encantaba verla reír, se le iluminaba la cara nada más verla sonreír. **

**Harry? No has oído algo? Pregunto Hermione riéndose**

**Si. Tu dulce risa – contesto él riéndose con ella. **

**Pero de repente, zas, alguien había abierto la cortina de la cama de Harry Y los había pillado, ahora serían castigados por McGonagall, que iban a hacer?**

**Harry y Hermione pararon de reír para observar pasmados a la persona que los había descubierto. Harry estaba encima de Hermione, eso si sin apenas tocarla y la persona que los había pillado todavía estaba de piedra con la cortina en la mano...**

**Ya veo, que-que estas bien. Harry. Yo-yo... lo siento- es decir... siento haberos interrumpido... no-no sabía nada... pensé, pensé que... creo que me voy al baño, si, si, eso es, al baño a mear, bueno olvidar eso último, al baño, si...**

**Neville! Espera! No es lo que parece – empezó a decir Hermione pero Neville ya se había entrado al baño. Harry esto no puede quedar así, tienes que explicárselo que no a ocurrido nada entre nosotros, el es una persona madura y seguro que lo entenderá...**

**Herm! tranquila! ahora iré hablar con él. Dijo Harry cogiendola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos. Esto no nos lo esperábamos, eh? Jajaja, que susto nos ha dado! Eh?**

**Si, jeje –decía Hermione preocupada – será mejor que vaya a mi habitación. Hasta luego Harry.**

**Ya en el desayuno, Ron zampaba bollos como el monstruo de las galletas y los de primero los miraban extrañados, pero él no se daba cuenta. Mientras Neville estaba sentado a la otra parte de la mesa, lo más lejos posible y ni siquiera les miraba y cuando esto ocurría se ponía rojo y bajaba la mirada.**

**Has hablado con él, verdad? Pregunto Hermione preocupada**

**Pues verás lo he intentado, pero me ha evadido y a terminando diciendo que lo que hacíamos era cosa nuestra.- le decía susurrando Harry a Hermione para que nadie se enterara.**

**Pues si no se lo decimos por las buenas se lo diremos por las malas. Esto será "Persecución Longbotton" –dijo Hermione entusiasmada y con una mirada desafiante**

**Te encuentras bien? –dijo Harry poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza **

**Claro que si Harry. Anda vamos que nos toca Herbologia con Hufflepuff. Ron, deja ya de comer anda, que si comes tanto engordarás y Lily no saldrá contigo.**

**Ya voy Lily, quiero decir Herm – dijo Ron mientras se levantaba de la mesa todavía con dos bollos en su mano.**

**Las clases pasaron rápidamente y mientras Ron seguía embobado por "la belleza de los calidos ojos de Lily y su sonrisa enternecedora" según él, Harry y Herm iban en persecución de Neville, como el gato busca al ratón, pero Neville había resultado más escurridizo de lo que parecía. Y es que siempre terminaba huyendo, sin ni siquiera haber dicho ni una palabra y si pronunciabas algo te ponía tontas excusas para no hablar del tema. **

**La cacería había resultado más complicada de lo que parecía, y Herm y Harry ya estaban hartos de ir en busca de la victima, por así decirlo. Además tenían el problema de que sus amigos se dieran cuenta y es que Ron ya empezaba a sospechar algo...**

**El trío de Hogwarts se dirigió hacía su última clase, pero para Hermione era la peor de todas, si, si, la clase de tocaba ahora era nada más ni nada menos que las patéticas clases de Trelawney, es decir la incierta adivinación. **

**Mis niños, hoy analizaremos las figuras que apuntasteis en vuestros pergaminos e intentaremos descifrar vuestro futuro – dijo la profesora con voz enigmática**

**Los alumnos se levantaron de sus butacas y fueron a coger su pergamino. El trío con sus pergaminos en una mano y el libro de adivinación en la otra mano se pusieron a descifrar las figuras de los posos de té. **

**Oh profesora, por favor venga aquí!!! – grito Parvati.**

**Que ocurre querida? Hay algo que no has entendido bien y necesitas la ayuda de alguien más experimentado??**

**Ron y Harry se reían de las tonterías que estaban a puntando. Hermione apuntaba el significado de sus figuras pero lo veía una tontería. **

**Hermione déjame ver tú pergamino – dijo Ron arrebatándoselo de las manos – Vamos a ver... oh querida – empezó a decir Ron imitando la voz de la profesora Trelawney muy bien –mi ojo interior ve que... vas a morir!!! – termino diciendo.**

**Hermione y Harry empezaron a reírse de las ocurrencias de Ron, llamando la atención de la profesora de adivinación.**

**Ya han terminado sus anotaciones? Déjenme ver – dijo la profesora Trelawney cogiendo sus pergaminos y con el ceño fruncido. **

**El trío permanecía en silencio, viendo las caras de asombro que ponía la profesora Trelawney, al igual que el resto de la clase.**

**Queridos, esto es sorprendente, vuestro futuro esta ligado... nunca en mi vida vi nada parecido... - empezó a decir la profesora**

**Si claro, vamos al mismo colegio y a la misma casa, es normal que estemos juntos siempre, que va a ser lo próximo? Que vamos a morir juntos también –ironizo Hermione.**

**Querida – dijo subiéndose las gafas – como ya te dije una vez no posees el llamado don de la adivinación, no se por que el director te ha puesto aquí, pero tu energía negativa esta influyendo enormemente en mi aura y en la del resto de compañeros tuyos. Y yo no me tomaría esto a broma, según tus anotaciones, tu futuro esta lleno de sufrimiento y desilusiones. Termino diciendo la profesora Trelawney y se fue a otra mesa. **

**Ya habían pasado todas las clases. Los chicos habían ido al campo de quidditch a volar un rato con la saeta de fuego. Y yo me quede sola. No tenía nada que hacer, así que como hacía buen tiempo había que aprovechar antes de que el invierno se nos viniera encima. Salí a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de Hogwarts, paseando tranquilamente por el calmado lago, era tan relajante sentir la sensación del viento como golpea en tu rostro y ver como las hojas de los árboles se teñían de un amarillo-marrón...**

**A lo lejos, vi como una persona de cabellos rubios lanzaba piedras al lago, sin duda era inconfundible ese cabello, Malfoy. Me acerque poco a poco a él, no se el por que, simplemente una fuerza más allá de mi voluntad, me hacía acercarme a él, sin que yo pudiera impedirlo. Al final llegue y me senté a su lado.**

**Él me miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada y siguió lanzando piedras al lago. Había un silencio terrenal y ninguno quería romperlo, pero Malfoy lo hizo.**

**Lo siento. Yo no lo sabía. Yo no soy como mi padre, he cambiado y espero que por lo menos aun que no tenga tu perdón, no me mires con tanto rencor...**

**Draco... Gracias por traerme a la enfermería...**

**Eso ya me lo agradeciste, pero no hay de que**

**Yo... se que fui muy cruel, pero entiende que he perdido a mis parientes más cercanos y es algo que cuesta de asimilar – dijo Hermione con la cabeza baja y sin dejar hablar a Malfoy – espera déjame acabar por favor. Se que tú no eres como él, solo que ese día estaba resentida y se que me pase contigo. Tú no tienes la culpa.**

**Hermione... - dijo Draco levantándole la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos – no sigas hablando ya del tema, si? – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa tierna.**

**Hermione sonrió un poco, resultaba extraño ver a Malfoy sonreír de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, pero se veía realmente guapo.**

**Sabes? Ese pelo te queda mejor. Quiero decir, así con los mechones sueltos por ahí y no todo engominado. Parecías el chico gomina, hurón, Jajaja**

**Jajaja, no te pases castañita...**

**Draco, me puedes hacer un favor si no es mucha molestia – pregunto tímidamente Hermione**

**Claro. Dime –dijo él sonriendo.**

**Es una tontería pero, puedes abrazarme?**

**Draco se quedo sorprendido por la petición de ella, pero la abrazo gustosamente y se sintió como en las nubes. Estaba en una euforia... el abrazarla a ella, sentía su calor embriagador, sentía que la protegía de algo desconocido, pero lo que más feliz le hacía en esos momentos, era el perdón. Ella lo había perdonado a pesar de todo lo que había echo y el se lo agradecía dentro de su corazón. **

**No te arrepentirás de haberme perdonado. No te fallare. Dijo Draco susurrándole en la oreja a Herm.**

**Lo se – dijo ella simplemente.**

**A lo lejos, el director de la escuela miraba una escena enternecedora. Un Slytherin y una Gryffindor, juntos, unidos por la amistad, algo digno de ver. Y si era posible que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se hubieran unido y hecho amigos también sería posible que ahora en estos tiempos difíciles, las otras casas se aliarán y juntos podrían vencer el mal para poder vivir en plena paz.**

****

**Buenas noches, nobles caballeroso y bellas damas –dijo quitándose el sombrero que contenía una pluma roja y haciendo una reverencia – es un enorme placer encontrarme aquí con tan distinguidas personas y sobre todo con tan bellísimas doncellas. Pero déjenme presentarme soy Sir Ronald Weasley de Ottery Saint Catchpole. **

**Pero que le pasa a Ron? Que esta haciendo? Se ha vuelto loco o que? Preguntaba Seamus a Harry y Hermione.**

**Amigo estoy como tú. –dijo Harry sorprendido.**

**Una gran conmoción había en la sala común de Gryffindor y es que por alguna razón que todavía no se había descubierto Ron actuaba como un caballero de finales de la Edad Media.**

**Ron! Ron! Ven aquí? Gritaba Harry por encima de la muchedumbre.**

**Me ha llamado noble caballero? En que le puedo ayudar? Pregunto Ron cortésmente**

**Anda ya Ron, para ya con la bromita. Por que hablas así?**

**Esto no es ninguna broma Harry Potter – dijo Ron indignado – Pero los que me han hecho este maleficio con sus malas artes han sido los rufianes de la casa de Salazar Slytherin. Pero pagarán mi venganza, me comprometo que por Lilian Lambert de Salem que cobrare venganza y mi venganza será temible. Dijo levantando su espada en el aire.**

**Y ahora Harry Potter arrodillase ante mi – le dijo Ron – por la orden de caballería, yo le nombro mi fiel escudero durante mis lances por librar a este mundo de los rufianes, de todas las malas artes y de dar a conocer que no hay una mujer más bella que Lilian Lambert de Salem. – dijo Ron tocando su espada en los hombros de Harry – Puedes levantarte. Y ahora serás Harry Potter, el escudero del valeroso y temible Sir Ronald Weasley de Ottery Saint Catchpole. **

**Mientras en otro lado la de sala común de Gryffindor...**

**Neville! Por favor quiero hablar contigo –pidió Hermione cogiendolo del brazo para que no huyera. **

**Hermione! –Dijo Neville asustado – verás es que tengo que terminar los deberes de pociones, ya sabes como se pone Snape si no se los llevas...**

**Pero si no hay deberes de pociones Neville. Vamos al rincón de la sala, tenemos que hablar –dijo Hermione tajantemente. **

**Está bien –dijo Neville resignado.**

**Hermione y Neville se dirigieron a un rincón de la sala común, donde no había nadie, ya que la mayoría de la gente se encontraba admirando el espectáculo que estaba dando Ron.**

**Hermione, no hace falta que me expliques nada, me parece muy bien que salgas con Harry y si lo que queréis es mantenerlo en secreto, tranquilos que yo no he dicho nada y no diré nada a menos que vosotros lo reveléis. Dijo Neville.**

**Neville, tranquilo. Verás te lo agradezco, pero Harry y yo no estamos saliendo juntos ni hemos salido nunca –añadió Hermione al ver que Neville iba a preguntárselo. Lo que pasa es que tengo un pequeño problema a la hora de dormir. Verás este verano, los mortifagos mataron a mis padres y yo me fui a vivir con otras personas, pero los mortifagos me quieren a mi, y no se por que, así que enviaron a unas criaturas llamadas lethifolds para atacarme y llevarme a quien tu sabes, pero fallaron, aun que fui atacada gravemente por los lethifolds. Desde ese día tengo miedo a la oscuridad, pero más que todo tengo pesadillas con la muerte de mis padres y esto no suele pasar si duermo con alguien de confianza, es por eso que se lo pedí a Harry, y él acepto rápidamente –dijo Hermione muy deprisa mientras miraba melancólicamente los exteriores de Hogwarts a través de la ventana.**

**Yo lo siento mucho Herm –dijo Neville apretándole un poco el hombro en señal de apoyo.**

**No pasa nada Neville. Solo espero que esto permanezca en secreto, todavía no lo he superado –dijo Hermione mirándolo seriamente.**

**No te preocupes, seré una tumba. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, solo tienes que pedírmelo, eh? Dijo Neville con una sonrisa triste.**

**Gracias Neville. Aun que ahora ya no tendré problemas para dormir, le he pedido una poción para no soñar a la enfermera.**

**Creo que me voy a dormir. Buenas noches Herm –dijo Neville y se fue a su habitación.**

**Herm, estas bien? Dijo Harry acercándose a ella. **

**Claro Harry –dijo sonriendo –ya he hablado con Neville y se lo he contado todo.**

**Te refieras a... y como ha ido todo?**

**Pues bien –dijo ella secamente.**

**Esta noche vendrás, no? No habrá problemas ya, quiero decir, como has hablado con Neville y lo ha entendido todo...**

**No Harry, no iré. Le he pedido a la enfermera una poción para no soñar así no habrá problemas para que nos pillen otra vez. Imagina que nos pilla Ron, Jajaja, seguro que pensaría mal, como la última vez, te acuerdas? Jaja**

**Jejeje, como olvidarlo, menos mal que luego se lo explique y todo termino bien.**

**Por cierto, sabes que le ha ocurrido ha Ron? Pregunto preocupada Hermione.**

**Si, Montague, Pucey y Warrington le lanzaron unos maleficios mientas se dirigía hacía aquí y lo mejor de todo es que no existe un contra hechizo, solo dejara de hablar así cuando pasen unos días.**

**Por merlín. Espero que no nos meta en mucho problemas. Pobre, estará pasando una vergüenza por dentro, y encima sus hermanos se burlan de él, voy a intervenir en el espectáculo, deséame suerte. **

**Suerte –dijo Harry riéndose.**

**Hermione se dirigió hacía donde estaba Ron y toda la muchedumbre para el espectáculo.**

**Ronnie, nos estas abochornando, quieres parar de decir tonterías? Dijo George burlándose de él y haciendo teatro.**

**Tonterías! Tonterías! Insensato pariente, es para vos una tontería que los viles de la casa de Slytherin me hayan arrojado un atroz maleficio del cual no puedo salir bienaventurado y vos decíais que es una absurda tontería? Han manchado mi honor y mi dignidad!! Y por san jorge y la doncella Lilian Lambert de Salem, juro por mi sangre que pasara el peor tormento que el hombre haya sufrido jamás. **

**Un pequeño paso para el hombre, un gran paso para la humanidad – dramatizo Fred quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos.**

**RON! PARA YA DE HACER EL ESPECTACULO! Y TODOS VOSOTROS A DORMIR! YA! –grito la prefecta enfadada.**

**Pero Hermione, solo estamos jugando, no nos chafes la diversión –Dijo Fred a lo que muchos asintieron con la cabeza.**

**Como nos os vayáis a vuestras habitaciones en menos que cuente tres segundos, se le informara a la profesora McGonagall de todo esto –dijo Hermione severamente.**

**Aguafiestas – gruño George pero al ver la cara de Hermione se fue directamente.**

**Todos los alumnos fueron despejando la sala común de Gryffindor gruñendo, pero aún así se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios.**

**Vamos Ron, es hora de dormir – decía Harry mientras le cogía del brazo y lo llevaba al dormitorio– Buenas noches Hermione. **

**Buenas noches chicos –dijo Hermione mientras ella también se dirigía a su dormitorio.**

**Hermione cerró la puerta de su dormitorio. Parvati y Lavender ya se habían puesto el pijama y estaban acostadas en sus respectivas camas con las cortinas echadas. Hermione se puso el pijama rápidamente y se tomo la poción para no tener sueños. **

**Empezó a sentir mucho sueño y sintió que sus parpados no aguantaban ya mucho más. Se acostó en la cama y nada más su cuerpo toco el edredón se durmió. **

****

**

* * *

**

****

****

**Bueno aquí esta la primera parte de el destino ha hablado, espero que os guste, la segunda parte viene detrás, pero solo lo he puesto separado por que el document manager ese no me agregaba este capítulo enterito, tal vez tenía demasiada memoria, y es por eso que también he tardado un poco en actualizarlo, por que por muchas veces que lo intentaba, es decir, agregar este capítulo, siempre me decía que no se podía...**


	9. el destino ha hablado 2º parte

**EL DESTINO HA HABLADO (2º PARTE)**

**Ron intenta mantenerte callado, o Snape nos quitara muchos puntos – le decía Hermione a Ron**

**Joven damisela, asumo la obligación que me corresponde, pero resulta muy dificultoso conservar la compostura cuando esos malhechores me han embaucado. **

**Inténtalo por lo menos. Ahora silencio. – dijo Harry.**

**El trío entró en el aula de pociones. Algunos Gryffindors ya se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos asientos a diferencia de los Slytherin, los cuales se encontraban todos levantados alrededor de la mesa de Draco Malfoy, esperando sus abusivos desprecios por el trío fantástico.**

**Que pasa comadreja? Ahora estas montando un numerito de circo para ganarte la vida – dijo Malfoy bajo la mirada de todos los que permanecían en la clase y la ceñuda mirada de Hermione.**

**Jajaja empezaron a reír los Slytherin. **

**Jaja el pobretón no sabe no defenderse, es un cobarde.**

**Malditos, vos sois el cobarde y no yo, el noble Sir Ronald Weasley de Ottery Saint Catchpole. Pero yo os reto caballero, mi escudero Harry Potter de Surrey y yo os retamos a un duelo, entonces comprobaremos quien es el cobarde...**

**Aquí no se va a comprobar nada señor Weasley – dijo una voz fría y enfadada. **

**SIENTENSE TODOS, YA HA COMENZADO LA CLASE –grito Snape.**

**Todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas y sacaron el libro y los ingredientes que les hacían falta para preparar la poción del triunfo.**

**Ah, me olvidaba, 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor, gracias a... como decía... ah si, el noble caballero Sir Ronald Weasley de Ottery Saint Catchpole y su fiel escudero Harry Potter de Surrey que juntos vencerán el mal de este mundo y serán reconocidos por sus innumerables hazañas.**

**Todos los Slytherin rieron de la palabrotería que dijo su jefe, mientras que los Gryffindors mantenían el rostro serio y de refilón miraban a Ron enfadados. **

**Como se atreve a mofarse de mi!! Exijo una disculpa – dijo Ron levantándose de la silla y sacando pecho.**

**Ron cállate, nos van a quitar más puntos por tu culpa. Dijo Hermione mientras le tiraba de la mano**

**Esta en juego mi dignidad joven señorita Hermione los puntos no me interesan – dijo Ron**

**Ya esta bien Ron, estamos haciendo el cuadro, siéntate de una vez por todas – dijo Harry.**

**Así que el señor Ron se siente humillado, eh? Pues no le voy a pedir disculpas a un crío inmaduro e insuficiente. Dijo Snape sin levantar la voz, pero en un tono realmente severo y frío.**

**Retírelo, vieja sabandija. Usted solo es un viejo amargado con el pelo grasoso – termino diciendo Ron**

**Con que un viejo amargado con el pelo grasoso, eh señor Weasley –dijo Snape empezando a levantar la voz y rojo de ira.**

**Ron no contesto nada simplemente trago saliva al ver que era lo que había hecho. Había despertado a un dragón dormido y ahora pagaría las consecuencias. **

**FUERA DE MI CLASE Y LLEVESE CON USTED A POTTER Y GRANGER, ESTA NOCHE VENDRAN A LIMPIAR CALDEROS – dijo Snape muerto de ira y enseñando con un dedo la puerta.**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione recogieron sus cosas lo más rápidamente posible y salieron de la clase enfadados con el profesor. **

**Te lo dije Ron! Que tu bocota permaneciera callada, pero el señor hago lo que me da la gana hace lo que le pasa por los... -empezó a decir Hermione mientras subían las escaleras.**

**Snape me ha provocado al igual que los estupidos de Slytherin y eso no lo podía permitir... -dijo Ron antes que fuera interrumpido por Harry**

**CALLAROS LOS DOS – grito Harry – me ponéis enfermo.**

**El trío fue subiendo escaleras silenciosamente hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo principal.**

**Eh?? Os habéis dado cuenta? Ya se me ha terminado el hechizo. Ya hablo normal y todo gracias a la discusión con Snape – dijo Ron contento**

**Que bien, eh? Ahora solo nos queda una noche limpiando calderos – ironizo Hermione**

**Hermione no empieces....**

**Me voy a la biblioteca, los veo luego – dijo Hermione dándoles la espalda.**

**Odio que haga eso. Que me deje con las palabras en la boca – dijo Ron – Vamos a jugar a quidditch?**

**Buena idea – dijo Harry mientras apartaba sus ojos de la silueta de Hermione.**

**Hermione iba caminando en dirección a la biblioteca. Su mochila iba colgando de un solo hombro. Saludo a la señora Prince, la cual no se extraño para nada verla allí. Ella se dirigió a su mesa favorita, al lado de una ventana desde la cual se podía ver el campo de quidditch.**

**Cogio su mochila y saco los libros para hacer el deber. Saco también unos pergaminos, su pluma y si tintero y se puso a hacer los ejercicios de encantamientos.**

**Cuando termino los metió en su mochila, pero entonces se callo un trozo de papel doblado del libro y ella como curiosa que era lo cogio y lo abrió, encontrándose con el deber de adivinación del otro día. **

**Nube: dudas**

**Globo: se avecinan problemas**

**Hombre: visita inesperada**

**Bandera: peligro**

**Ojo de cerradura: noticias desagradables**

**Llave: se desvela un misterio **

**Espada, discusión con un amigo íntimo**

**Murciélago, decepción**

**Canguro, un viaje inesperado**

**Dragón, cambios**

**Cara, nuevos amigos**

**Que significaba todo esto? Iba a tener muchos problemas? Tal y como la profesora le dijo?**

**Pero seré paranoica! Todo esto es mentira, la adivinación es una ciencia inexperta y yo me comprometí a no hacer caso nunca más a estas tonterías – se reprochaba mentalmente Hermione. **

**La sirena sonó dando fin a las clases y también el principio del fin de semana.**

**Hermione por un momento se giro hacia el lado de la ventana y fijo su vista en el campo de quidditch. Desde allí pudo observar dos pequeñas siluetas que surcaban los cielos con gran maestría. Uno con más rapidez que otro, pero ambos volaban francamente bien. Como no, ahí estaban Harry y Ron, disfrutando de su deporte favorito.**

**Hermione salio de la biblioteca olvidándose del percance que había tenido solo hace unos minutos sobre lo de adivinación y se dispuso a buscar a Lily para ir juntas al campo de quidditch.**

**Al final la encontró junto con Hannah About y Susan Bones, ellas salían de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. **

**Hola chicas! –saludo Hermione – que tal la clase?**

**Hola Hermione! Muy bien y sobre todo con el macizo del profesor que hemos tenido hoy. Es tan guapo – dijo Susan**

**Muchas gracias, señorita Bones – dijo un hombre de pelo negro con reflejos azulados y muy atractivo.**

**Profesor Black! –dijo Hannah asombrada y sonrojada.**

**Sirius! Como estas? Y como se encuentra Remus? pregunto Hermione sonriendo**

**Hola Herm! Que alegría verte! Remus pues estará cansado en estos momentos, voy a visitarlo ahora mismo a la enfermería, vienes? **

**Lo siento, tengo otros planes, pero dale mis mejores saludos – dijo Hermione**

**Está bien. Nos vemos chicas –se despidió Sirius.**

**Oye Herm, desde cuando tienes tan buena relación con los dos profesores más guapos y sexys que ha tenido este colegio? Pregunto Hannah About.**

**Oh verán, Sirius es el padrino de Harry y como nosotros somos sus mejores amigos es normal que Ron y yo tengamos una buena relación con él. Remus es el mejor amigo de Sirius, al igual que lo fue de James Potter. Remus también se interesa por los mejores amigos del hijo de su mejor amigo, no se si me entendéis, pero es una historia muy larga. **

**Ah – dijeron las dos.**

**Lily tienes un momento. Es que tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Hermione.**

**No que va. Vamos. Las veo luego chicas – se despidió Lily de Hannah y Susan.**

**Hermione y Lily se dirigían al campo de quidditch a ver a Ron y Harry mientras Hermione le iba sonsacando información secreta. **

**Oye Lily, a ti te gusta Ron, verdad? Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa picara.**

**A mi? Que va Hermione. Esta equivocada – dijo Lily muy roja.**

**Si ya, seguro. A mi no me engañas. Puedes confiar en mí. Le dijo Herm**

**Bueno yo... no lo se, bueno si, me gusta y que? Dijo Lily muy roja**

**Jajaja lo sabía!! Grito Hermione. A Lily le gusta Ron!! A Lily le gusta Ron!! Canto Hermione riendo.**

**Quieres callarte?? Dijo Lily poniéndole la mano delante la boca. Puede escucharte, sabes?**

**Si, claro – dijo Hermione acomodándose en las gradas. Lo siento, lo siento –dijo levantando las manos en son de paz.**

**Lily también se sentó en las gradas y observo a Ron volando. Los chicos todavía no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de las chicas y seguían a lo suyo.**

**Hermione y Lily seguían hablando mientras observaban volar a Harry y Ron.**

**Quien soy? Dijo una persona que tapaba los ojos a Hermione.**

**Draco? Dijo Hemione indecisa.**

**Si. Como estas Hermione? Dijo él dándole un beso en la mejilla y sentándose a su lado. **

**Muy bien gracias – dijo ella un poco sonrojada – Oh pero que maleducada soy, esta es Lily Lambert, Lily, este es Draco Malfoy – dijo Hermione**

**Encantado señorita – dijo Draco levantándose y haciendo una reverencia **

**Igualmente – dijo Lily sonriéndole a Draco. **

**Y bien, que hacéis aquí? Pregunto Draco**

**Oh, pues nada, hemos venido a tomar un poco el aire – dijo Hermione**

**Ya claro. Mejor dicho, habéis venido a observar a Potter y Weasley volar, no?**

**Pero antes de que ellas pudieran contestar, Ron y Harry estaban delante de ellas encima de sus escobas asombrados por ver a Draco allí con ellas.**

**Hermione, Lily, apartaros de él, a saber que puede haceros – dijo Ron con la varita en la mano que no sujetaba el mango de la escoba.**

**No le estoy haciendo nada malo Weasley. Tranquilo que no voy a robarte a tú noviecita. Tan solo estábamos hablando. –dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.**

**Eso es cierto Ron. Baja la varita, hazme el favor. Solo estábamos hablando – dijo Hermione. **

**Pero que estas diciendo Hermione? Con una serpiente como él, no se puede mantener una conversación civilizada, seguro que estaba pensando insultaros – dijo Harry mirando con odio a Malfoy.**

**Te equivocas Potter. Por si no te has enterado Hermione y yo somos amigos – dijo Draco.**

**Que??? Jaja estas de guasa, verdad Malfoy? Hermione es demasiado inteligente como para hacerse amiga tuya – dijo Ron.**

**Es verdad chicos – dijo Hermione antes de que Draco dijera algo – él y yo somos amigos desde ayer.**

**Pero como has podido? Nos has traicionado, te has hecho amiga de Malfoy, no me lo puedo creer – dijo Harry muerto de ira y envidia.**

**Yo será mejor que los deje. No quiero meterme en problemas. Hasta luego chicas – dijo Draco bajando las escaleras y saliendo del campo de quidditch.**

**Hermione observo como Draco se marchaba y rápidamente giro la cabeza para ver a Ron, el cual todavía no se creía lo de Malfoy y luego miro a Harry, el cual tenía una mirada desafiante que no apartaba de su rostro.**

**Harry deja de mirarme así. Que pasa? Es que no puedo tener un amigo? Dijo Hermione empezando a enfadarse.**

**Claro que puedes tener amigos, pero ese, ese, es Malfoy, nuestro enemigo, recuerdas? De la casa de Slytherin, el que te humillaba delante de todos – dijo Harry gritando**

**Se muy bien quien es. Él ha cambiado – dijo Hermione.**

**Habrá cambiado su pelo, ya no lo tiene engominado, pero sigue siendo el mismo niño malcriado y estupido de siempre- dijo Harry**

**Pues a mi me a parecido un chico muy simpático y educado.- dijo Lily.**

**Tú también – dijo Ron señalando a Lily**

**Es... es lo que pienso – dijo Lily asustada por la reacción de Ron.**

**Oh genial, la chica que me gusta, le cae bien mi peor enemigo – dijo Ron con los ojos en blanco.**

**Que? Que has dicho? Dijo Lily sorprendida**

**Yo... yo, olvídalo. Me voy. – dijo Ron al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y aterrizo en el campo de quidditch **

**Harry, Hermione y Lily observaron como Ron aterrizaba en el suelo e iba caminando sin mirar hacía atrás al castillo.**

**Lily estaba pasmada por las palabras de Ron. No podía imaginar, que el chico que le gustaba le correspondiera.**

**Harry volvió su mirada de regaño a Hermione y cruzo los brazos dando a entender que estaba celoso.**

**Hermione no sabía como salir de esta. Estaba consternada por el atrevimiento de Ron y dudaba entre decirle a Lily que lo siguiera o no...**

**Chicos, yo me voy. Tengo que hablar con alguien... - dijo Lily tan deprisa que cuando Harry y Hermione lo captaron, ella ya estaba corriendo detrás de Ron.**

**Una racha de viento envolvió unos instantes a Harry y Hermione ocasionando que los rizos de ella se entrelazaran unos con otros y que hicieran contacto con la piel de Harry. El sol se escondía en el horizonte, y pronto los rayos de sol dejaban de alumbrar la tierra para darle paso a su fiel amiga la luna y sus pequeñas acompañantes las estrellas. **

**Harry y Hermione observaban con determinación como el sol iba desapareciendo poco a poco, ninguna decía una palabra, ya que los dos estaban encismados en sus propios pensamientos.**

**Crees que ya estén saliendo juntos? Pregunto Harry sin dejar de mirar el horizonte.**

**Tal vez. –contesto ella simplemente sin mirar a Harry a la cara.**

**Hermione –dijo Harry dejando de mirar el horizonte para mirarla a ella – no se lo que me ha pasado. Disculpa.**

**Esta bien Harry. Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Es la hora de la cena, será mejor que vayamos ya. – dijo Hermione bajando las gradas.**

**Harry la siguió pero durante todo el trayecto no se dijeron ni una sola palabra. Finalmente entraron en el gran comedor. Ya había varios alumnos cenando entre ellos Ron, Ginny y Neville.**

**Harry se sentó al lado de Ron y Hermione se sentó en el sitio vació que había al lado de Harry.**

**Habéis leído el quisquilloso? Pregunto Ginny.**

**No. Por que? – pregunto Neville mientras sujetaba un trozo de pollo en la mano.**

**Hola! estáis hablando del quisquilloso – dijo una chica de cabello rubio que llevaba el pelo recogido con su varita, unos ojos desorbitados y que de sus orejas colgaban unos estrafalarios pendientes con forma de zanahoria. **

**Hola luna! Dijo Ginny dejándole un puesto entre ella y Neville.**

**Jajaja – se escucharon unas risas de fondo – has visto eso? Esos pendientes de donde los habrá sacado? Dijo Lavender**

**Se ve divina. Jaja – se burlo Parvati**

**Luna no les hizo caso, ya estaba acostumbrada a que la gente se burlara de ella a sus espaldas. Los otros no sabían que decir, pero pronto Harry desvió su atención con su pregunta.**

**Y bien. Qué es lo que dice el artículo del quisquilloso? Pregunto Harry.**

**Ah eso, pues que Fudge a huido! Y que lo han echado del ministerio!- dijo Ginny sin importancia.**

**Como? Eso de donde lo has sacado – dijo Ron con la boca abierta**

**Del quisquilloso cabeza hueca. Lo acaba de decir – dijo Hermione mientras comía su plato de ensalada con salsa vinagreta**

**Mira quien hablo. La sabelotodo – dijo ron con enfado.**

**Pues es cierto que Fudge ha huido de Inglaterra – dijo luna omitiendo que ron y Hermione se echaban miradas asesinas – un anónimo escribió a mi padre contándoselo – dijo Luna orgullosa.**

**Eso son chorradas – dijo Hermione mirando respectivamente a luna – si eso fuera cierto, el profeta lo habría publicado**

**Luna iba a contestarle pero Ron la interrumpió.**

**Harry dile a la señorita doña perfecta que me pase la lasaña – dijo ron**

**Hermione, dice ron que le pases la lasaña – dijo Harry a Hermione**

**Dile al señoriíto soy el hombre más insensible del mundo que levante su trasero y que coja el mismo Su lasaña- dijo Hermione a Harry**

**Ron dice Hermione que levantes tu trasero y que cojas tú mismo la lasaña – dijo Harry a Ron cansándose ya de las chiquilladas de sus amigos. **

**Pues dile a esa, que no hace falta que se levante, que yo solito también se – dijo Ron levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose hacía donde estaba Hermione – Ves, ya la tengo, no hace falta que seas tan servicial – dijo Ron haciendo gestos exagerados mientras cogia la lasaña y se la ponía en los morros de Hermione para más tarde sentarse a comérsela.**

**Cuando terminaron de cenar, subieron a la sala común, Ron y Harry empezaron a jugar a ajedrez, como ya era costumbre.**

**Ron estaba machacando a Harry, la cual no era ninguna novedad. Ron lucia una magnifica sonrisa bonachona en su rostro de satisfacción, mientras Harry se toca el pelo cada dos por tres, sabiendo que ya había sido derrotado de nuevo. **

**Así que te gusta Lily, eh Ron? –empezó a averiguar su hermana**

**Como te has enterado? Dijo Ron dejando de ver la partida durante unos segundos para luego comer una torre blanca de Harry.**

**Pues, digamos que me lo ha dicho un pajarito – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa picara**

**Y bien? Cuestiono Hermione a Ron**

**Jaque mate. Lo siento amigo, otra vez será – dijo Ron orgullosamente.**

**Y bien que, Hermione? Pregunto Ron seriamente**

**No se como, pero un día de estos ganare – dijo Harry medio en broma medio en serio, pero nadie le hizo caso**

**Uff! Como se puede tener un hermano tan corto. Menos más que no es genético – dijo Ginny desesperada**

**Eh!! Yo no soy corto. Si os explicarais con claridad, tal vez entendería lo que me queréis decir...**

**Pues que como has quedado con Lily – dijo Hermione como si fuera lo más obvio**

**Con Lily? No he hablado con ella desde que estábamos jugando a quidditch – dijo Ron dudoso – por que?**

**Fue detrás de ti corriendo Ron, pero ya veo que no te alcanzo. Ella te quiere – dijo Harry mientras recogía las piezas del ajedrez.**

**Por merlín!!! El castigo de Snape!! Dijo Hermione sorprendida llevándose las manos a la cabeza**

**Harry y Ron abrieron la boca pero no dijeron nada y rápidamente los tres salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron corriendo a las mazmorras. Mientras Hermione se reñía a si misma de cómo se le había olvidado y Harry y Ron escuchaban a Hermione quejarse mientras se imaginaban el sermón que Snape les echaría por haber llegado tarde al castigo.**

**Finalmente llegaron al aula de pociones y llamaron a la puerta.**

**Adelante – dijo la voz de Snape – Llegan tarde. Aun que no me extraño de Potter y Weasley pero de usted Granger... dijo Snape mirándola acusadoramente. Hermione bajo la mirada al suelo avergonzada. **

**Tienen que limpiar todo este estropicio y sin magia. Al fondo tenéis varios utensilios de limpieza. Vendré en una hora – dijo Snape y cerro la puerta fuertemente. **

**El aula de pociones estaba echa un asco, ya que Snape se había dado el lujo de que estuviera realmente sucia especialmente para ellos. Todos los calderos estaban sucios de pociones. Varios ingredientes de hacer pociones estaban por el suelo, o por las mesas, o fuera de los tarros o mezclados en un tarro que no era el que le tocaba a demás de que el suelo estaba lleno de toda clase de cosas, desde pequeñas arañas muertas, a lo que Ron se aparto de ellas rápidamente agregando que no limpiaría eso, pociones derramadas por el suelo y algo de color viscosos y un color no muy agradable que sembraba una de las pociones de Neville, de la cual no puedes salir bien parado. **

**A nuestro trío les esperaba una dura jornada de limpieza así que se pusieron manos a la obra.**

**Cielo santo estoy agotada – dijo Hermione echándose encima del sofá.**

**Ese maldito Snape, como lo odio, encima de tenernos allí limpiando como elfos domésticos, va y crítica todo nuestro esfuerzo – dijo Ron ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Hermione.**

**Por lo menos a ti no te a insultado y a empezado a humillar a tu padre – dijo Harry resignado.**

**Chicos me voy a dormir. Estoy agotada. Buenas noches – dijo Hermione y subió a su dormitorio.**

**Harry y Ron se quedaron un rato más en la sala común recuperando el aliento y luego subieron a su dormitorio a descansar después de la sesión de limpieza. **

****

**El otoño cada vez se hacía más frío y pocas veces podías disfrutar de un calido día. Pronto el sol fue abandonado y dejo paso a la fría lluvia, a las tardes nubladas y al viento estremecedor. Las hojas de los árboles envejecían y caían lentamente sin cesar.**

**Las horas pasaban, los días, las semanas y pronto llego el 19 de Septiembre.**

**Hermione yacía en su cama durmiendo placidamente, hasta que unos picotazos en la ventana del lado interrumpieron sus dulces sueños.**

**Pesadamente se levanto y abrió la venta. El fresco viento se coló por la ventana, produciéndole un pequeño escalofrío a Hermione. **

**Una lechuza muy hermosa había entrado por la ventana. Era de color negro, con una diminuta taca de color blanco en su ojo izquierdo. Era una lechuza francamente elegante y orgullosa. Hermione le quito el correo y la lechuza estiro sus alas presumidamente y salio de la habitación tan rápido como había entrado.**

**Hermione cerró la ventana, no quería despertar a sus compañeras, ya que era sábado y merecían dormir un poco más. Se acerco a la cama, donde yacía reposado el correo. Con mucho cuidado para romper el envoltorio lo menos posible abrió el paquete y se encontró con una pequeña caja de ébano. Abrió la caja con curiosidad y se sorprendió por lo que había dentro. Era un brazalete, un brazalete de plata, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue, que el brazalete tenía la forma de una serpiente.**

**Rápidamente cogio la carta para ver quien era la persona que le había echo este hermoso regalo.**

**El pergamino tenía un tacto muy fino y estaba escrito con una perfecta caligrafía de color verde esmeralda, sin esperar más empezó a leerlo:**

**Hola Hermione!**

**Espero que el regalo haya sido de tú agrado. Lo vi en una revista de Pansy y no pude resistirme comprarlo para ti, sabiendo que faltaba poco para tú cumpleaños, aun que no es nada comparado con el regalo que tu me has dado, tu amistad.**

**Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños.**

**Muchos besos: Draco**

**Hermione estaba pasmada. No imagino nunca que Draco pudiera hacerle un regalo como este. Se vistió rápidamente, con un sencillo pantalón vaquero, una camisa de tirantes anchos y una capa muy fina que le habían regalado sus padres. También se puso el brazalete que Draco le había regalado. Se recogió el pelo con una pinza dejando sueltos unos pequeños rizos y bajo a la sala común a esperar a sus amigos, que seguramente estarían durmiendo.**

**Quien soy? Dijo alguien tapándole los ojos a Hermione**

**Hola Ron – dijo Hermione quitando sus grandes manos de sus ojos y se giro para verle la cara.**

**Felicidades Hermione – dijo Ron abrazándola por detrás y sonriéndole – ten, espero que te guste – dijo él entregándole un paquete**

**Hermione abrió el paquete y encontró un libro – la nueva versión de historia de Hogwarts – leyó en voz alta – oh Ron, me encanta. Muchas gracias – dijo Hermione levantándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla. **

**Oh, no es nada – dijo Ron moviendo la mano quitándole importancia **

**Felicidades Hermione! – dijo Harry que acababa de bajar de su habitación y le dio un abrazo que Hermione respondió calurosamente**

**Gracias Harry – contesto ella.**

**Ten. Espero que te guste – dijo Harry entregándole un paquete pequeño.**

**Hermione abrió el paquete y se encontró con una pequeña botella de perfume, lo cual lo agradeció rápidamente.**

**Los tres bajaron a desayunar, ya que Ron tenía hambre, cosa que no era de extrañar. Cuando llegaron a la esa de Gryffindor, muchos felicitaron a Hermione. Ella estaba radiante de felicidad pronto se fijo en la mesa de Slytherin, concretamente en Draco Malfoy, el cual la estaba observando. Ella le sonrío como saludo e hizo una seña como que más tarde hablarían. Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza y sonrió un poco para más tarde hablar con su compañero Blaise Zabinni.**

**Hermione lo observaba todavía, hasta que Parvati la interrumpió.**

**Hermione, quién te a regalado ese brazalete? Es precioso! Dijo Parvati cogiéndole la mano para ver mejor el brazalete **

**Vaya, la persona que te lo ha regalado debe quererte mucho. Yo lo vi en una revista y no era precisamente barato – dijo Lavender a la cual le brillaban los ojos al ver tal alhaja – que envidia me das, ya me gustaría a mí que me regalaran algo semejante.**

**Pues me lo ha regalado un amigo – dijo Hermione contenta mientras se miraba el brazalete – y si, es preciosa – dijo echando un último vistazo a la joya.**

**El desayuno paso con total tranquilidad. El trío salio al lago a disfrutar la mañana, ya que pocos días de otoño estaba como hoy. Los rayos del sol se asomaban entre las blancas nubes y los pájaros volaban tranquilamente por el cielo.**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione disfrutaban la mañana tirándose las hojas de los árboles encima. Los tres estaban juntos riendo sin parar, bromeando, jugando. Hasta que sus animas no pudieron más y se echaron al suelo a tomarse un respiro.**

**Estoy agotada – dijo Hermione acostada en el pasto.**

**Yo tengo hambre – dijo Ron sobándose el estomago.**

**Yo también, que tal si vamos a la cocina a comer y de paso hacemos una visita a Dobby y Winky? Pregunto Harry.**

**Excelente idea hermano. Vamos – dijo Ron levantándose de golpe**

**Vienes? Dijo Harry a Hermione mientras se levantaba del suelo.**

**No, ir vosotros. Yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca – dijo Hermione**

**Esta bien. Nos vemos luego – dijo Harry despidiéndose de ella con la mano.**

**Hermione observo como Harry y Ron corrían al castillo. Se levanto de suelo, aun que le entro un poco de pereza, ya que se estaba muy bien. Ella también se dirigió al castillo.**

**Iba caminando por los corredores, sin inmutarse de nada. Y entonces cuando estaba a medio camino de la biblioteca pensó en hacerle una visita a Remus. Así que cambio de dirección y se dirigió a la enfermería.**

**Remus!! Como te encuentras? Dijo Hermione cuando lo vio despierto acostado en la cama de la enfermería. **

**Hola Hermione! – dijo el con su sonrisa característica- pues todo lo bien que puedo estar, un poco cansado, pero bien.**

**Me alegro, pronto ya podrás dar clases no? Pregunto ella**

**Si, el miércoles ya estaré de vuelta, mientras Sirius las esta dando y parece que lo lleva bastante bien. Y Harry y Ron? Pregunto al no verlos con ella**

**Oh, han ido a la cocina. Tenían hambre. Hombres – dijo ella suspirando.**

**Jaja tampoco es para tanto. Por cierto Felicidades!! 16 años ya!**

**Gracias Remus – dijo ella sin poder contener la sonrisa**

**Te hubiera comprado algo, pero en este estado... dijo señalándose a sí mismo**

**Te lo agradezco, pero no tienes por que comprarme nada**

**Hermione fue interrumpida por una voz a sus espaldas que le sonaba muy familiar.**

**Buenos días! Dijo Sirius sonriendo**

**Hola Sirius! Dijo Remus sonriendo pero dando a entender que era un caso perdido**

**Princesa! Felicidades! Dijo él abrazándola y levantándola del suelo.**

**Sirius, bajaba. Que Poppy nos mira mal – dijo Remus riendo**

**Lo siento Poppy – dijo Sirius girándose al verla y sonriendo de una manera muy seductora. **

**La enfermera no dijo nada, pero si te fijas bien, podías encontrar cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Giro la cabeza y se metió en su despacho.**

**Oh por cierto, tengo algo para ti – dijo Sirius a Hermione rebuscando en los bolsillos de la túnica – haber si lo encuentro, no esto no es – sacando una tableta de chocolate y dejándola en el regazo de Remus, el cual no se lo pensó dos veces y empezó a comérselo – 10 galeones, entradas para un concierto de Celestina Warbeck, caramelos de menta, un pergamino, un trozo del profeta, una detención, oh, una galleta canario, gran invento el de los gemelos Weasley – dijo Sirius riendo mientras todavía rebuscaba en sus bolsillos algo – un yoyo...**

**Para que quieres un yoyo? Pregunto Hermione**

**Oh es que a veces me aburro y eso me entretiene – dijo Sirius todavía buscando algo – ya lo encontré ten – dijo Sirius contento entregándole un paquete pequeño a Hermione y metiendo todas sus cosas otra vez en sus bolsillos**

**Sirius, los bolsillos de tu capa son peores que tus armarios... - empezaron a reñirle Remus**

**Oh Remus, no es para tanto. Por cierto te cogi un poco de dinero para comprar ese regalo. Así que es de los dos. Pero vamos Hermione ábrelo – insistió Sirius**

**Ya voy – dijo ella rompiendo el envoltorio. Se encontró con una cadena de oro con el símbolo de Gryffindor como colgante. Muchas gracias, es magnifico **

**Sirius le cogio la cadena a Hermione de la mano y se la puso en el cuello. Hermione se toco el emblema de Gryffindor en la mano mientras lo observaba.**

**Es que quien tiene bueno gusto... empezó a alardearse Sirius.**

**Si, Sirius, lo sabemos, no hace falta que sigas – dijo Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco.**

**Por cierto Hermione, sabes quien le gusta a mi ahijado? Se lo pregunte el otro día y no me quiso decir nada – dijo Sirius mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho como si le hubiera dolido ese acto.**

**Pues, supongo que de Cho Chang, aun que él no me ha dicho nada, pero yo lo noto – dijo Hermione despreocupada**

**Con que Cho Chang? Dijo Remus. Es una chica inteligente**

**Es esa chica oriental, verdad? Dijo Sirius con la mano en la barbilla – no me gusta para Harry – término diciendo y dejando a los otros perplejos. **

**Por que? Se intereso Remus. No es mala chica, es guapa e inteligente**

**Pues no lo se. Ella es muy ligona por lo que he oído y seguro que dejaría a Harry por otro, no estoy diciendo que mi ahijado sea feo, pero ella le pondría los cuernos... término diciendo Sirius convencido**

**Lo dice la persona menos indicada – dijo Remus perspicazmente – además eso no es problema tuyo y lo sabes – le dijo Remus a Sirius seriamente – Harry ya es mayorcito para saber con quien se junta**

**Lo se. Pero me gustaría que Harry saliera con una chica más... no se, algo como Hermione. De echo si salieran juntos sería perfecto – dijo Sirius mirando picaronamente a Hermione.**

**Sirius! – reprocho ella colorada.**

**Que? Dijo él haciéndose el tonto pero riendo**

**Hermione paso toda la tarde con Sirius y Remus, riendo, hablando y todas esas cosas. La verdad es que hacía tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien, pero ya había llegado la hora de la comida y seguro que sus amigos la estarían buscando.**

**En efecto, no se equivoco, sus amigos le hicieron un extenso interrogatorio mientras estaban comiendo, ella, naturalmente se lo contó todo y al final, Harry y Ron decidieron ir a ver a Remus y Sirius esta tarde bajo los regaños de Hermione sobre que deberían hacer el deber y no aguardarlo todo para mañana, ósea el domingo, a lo que sus amigos protestaron y rápidamente se pusieron a hablar de quidditch, uniéndose Seamus y Dean a la conversación y dejando a una frustrada Hermione comiendo su sopa de pescado. **

****

**La biblioteca, extensa sala llena de sabiduría. Con sus enormes estanterías de caoba, llenas hasta el techo de fabulosos e extraordinarios libros, llenos de conocimiento para ser saciado por las mentes despiertas. Libros grandes, pequeños, viejos o nuevos, con enseñanzas de hoy o pasadas, cuentos mitológicos, de hadas y dragones o príncipes dispuestos a salvar a su hermosa doncella del malvado hechicero. Libros de transformaciones, de pociones o de artes oscuras. Una inmensa mayoría de libros dispuestos para ser devorados por aquel que los coja y dejarse llevar por el maravilloso mundo de las letras, la fantasía y el conocimiento. **

**Su frío suelo, lleno de ladrillos, tan antiguos como algunos libros que se encontraban allí mismo, sus grandes y largas mesas de sauce barnizadas para no peder el brillo de la madera, sus sillas cómodas y desgastadas, donde centenares de niños, adolescentes y adultos se sentaban cada día a saciar su mente y aprender cosas nuevas. Sus enormes lámparas de araña, que iluminaban la extensa biblioteca todos los días...**

**Sin lugar a duda, ese era el sitio favorito de Hermione, la biblioteca, y en ella misma se encontraba terminando el formulario de pociones para el profesor Snape.**

**Sus libros yacían encima de la mesa dispuestos ordenadamente, sus pergaminos abiertos para que la tinta no se borrara y su mochila arrojada en la silla de su derecha. **

**Por fin termino, todo el intenso deber que tenía, y al fin podía descansar con total tranquilidad hasta que su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por alguien**

**Puedo sentarme? Pregunto un chico seriamente**

**Draco – dijo ella simplemente**

****

* * *

**Hasta aquí hemos llegado, espero que hayan disfrutado de la maravillosa hospitalidad en su viaje a través de la lectura de mi fic. Por favor dejen sus opiniones en las hojas de reclamaciones, puede que así mejoremos su estancia y la mía también.**

**Ya sabéis que espero vuestras críticas, verdad? Ya que sin ellas solo soy una pobre diabla. Así que espero impacientemente vuestros fabulosos correos electrónicos o vuestros fantásticos Reviews!!**

**Que más puedo decir, me gusta comentar mis capítulos. La verdad es que me he tardado mucho en actualizar este fic, lo se, lo se, y la verdad es que al principio no terminaba de gustarme mucho, pero ahora cada vez que la leo me gusta más, sobre todo el trozo del principio, el del sueño de Draco cuando están jugando al quidditch, me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, y la verdad es que no tardare mucho en escribir un partido de quidditch, de momento es lo que más me apetece.**

**Otra cosa que quería comentar es que el título tal vez suene muy extraño, la verdad es que es lo último que he escrito del capítulo, los comentarios no sirven, y tiene más sentido de lo que creéis. Vamos a situarnos, clase de adivinación, lectura de los posos de té, seguro que ya sabéis por donde ando. Pues si, las figuras que le salieron en los posos de té a Hermione tiene mucho que ver con el transcurso de este fic, de hecho, su destino está ya escrito. No voy a revelar nada más, vosotros mismo os podéis imaginar algo, incluso podéis sacar vuestras propias teorías...**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo y para los que lean mi otro fic, pues supongo que hasta la próxima actualización de alguno de mi otro fic**

**Muchos besos, sarah**

**Por cierto, tal vez les suene interesante una teoría que tengo sobre si es cierto que Sirius está o no está muerto. **

**El velo es un portal entre el plano cósmico y el plano físico, es decir, la vida y la muerte. Pues cuando Sirius atravesó el velo, su cuerpo paso al plano cósmico, pero en realidad en el plano cósmico van solamente las almas, no? Quiero decir cuando morimos, nuestro cuerpo, que es materia, se queda en el plano terrenal y nuestra alma, que es espiritual, se va al plano astral. Entonces mi teoría es que, Sirius atravesó el velo, allí fue tanto su alma como su cuerpo, pero en realidad en el otro plano solo hubiera tenido que ir su alma, no? entonces es cuando me pregunto: existiría alguna manera de sacarlo de allí? Su cuerpo no se habría tenido que quedar en el plano físico y su alma en el cósmico? El cuerpo no puede permanecer en el plano cósmico, ya que más o menos rompería las leyes de la estabilidad...**

**No se si me habéis entendido o si no me he explicado con claridad, pero yo lo entiendo perfectamente y mientras exista la mínima posibilidad de que Sirius vuelva creeré lo que sea mientras tanga lógica. **

**Esta teoría la hablamos un amigo mío y yo un día en clase, y nos resulto bastante convincente y la aprobamos, a demás de que no sabemos con plena certeza si es verdad Sirius esta o no esta muerto, recordar que es poco lo que se sabe del velo, y podría ocurrir cualquier cosa, sobre todo con Rowling, que siempre nos sorprende en el último final, y hasta que no lo confirme en el 6º libro no se sabrá la verdad. **

**Qué opináis vosotros?**


	10. embriagamiento colectivo

**EMBRIAGAMIENTO COLECTIVO. **

**Si no es un buen momento...**

**No, claro que puedes sentarte, solo que me has sorprendido – dijo Hermione cohibida. **

**Draco Malfoy hecho hacía atrás y se sentó frente a ella. Observo todos los libros amontonados encima de la mesa**

**Yo todavía no he terminado el muermazo trabajo de Binns – dijo Draco mientras miraba la redacción de Hermione sobre la revuelta de los duendes de 1884, para pasar su vista a su muñeca – así que te a gustado, cuanto me alegro – dijo sonriendo un poco**

**Es preciosa Draco, muchas gracias, aun que muy Slytherin – dijo en tono burlón**

**Si bueno, que esperabas, un leoncito?? Tenía que hacer honor a mi casa – dijo Draco con sarcasmo. **

**De hecho también tengo un leoncito – dijo remarcando la última frase y le enseñó el colgante que le habían regalado Remus y Sirius. **

**Sabes que hoy nos toca hacer la ronda juntos? Dijo Draco**

**Contigo?? Seguro que me aburro mucho – dijo Hermione**

**Eh? Pero quien te has creído. Yo puedo ser una persona divertida, solo que no va con mi estilo – dijo Draco mientras se echaba unos mechones de su platinado pelo hacía atrás. **

**Draco y Hermione hablaban animadamente sobre muchas trivialidades, pero cuando todo va bien, siempre falla algo, por insignificante que sea y eso ocurrió cuando menos se lo esperaban llegó alguien que les fastidio la velada.**

**Draco!! Draquito!! Dónde te habías metido? – dijo Parkinson con voz chillona mientras movía las pestañas coquetamente para llamar su atención.**

**Pansy, por favor, deja de hacer eso con tus pestañas y no me llames Draquito, pareces mi madre – dijo Draco frustrado **

**Que haces en la biblioteca con... - Pansy Parkinson se había percatado de la presencia de la sabelotodo – con ella – dijo mientras la miraba acusadoramente.**

**Oh Pansy, te presento a mi nueva y única amiga de Gryffindor – dijo Draco como si nada**

**Que???? Grito por todo lo alto consternada **

**Y antes de que uno dijera la palabra quidditch, nuestros tres inquilinos estaban fuera de la biblioteca por el inusual y ruidoso grito que había dado Pansy Parkinson.**

**Muchas gracias Parkinson, ahora no me dejaran entrar a la biblioteca en una semana – dijo Hermione mientras recogía sus libros del suelo.**

**Tampoco te hará daño, tanto tiempo encerrada es malo, lo sabías? – dijo Pansy mientras recogía un libro del suelo y se lo entregaba.**

**Draco las observaba silenciosamente, después de todo, no parecía que se llevaran tan mal. Hermione termino de guardar sus cosas en la mochila y se les quedo mirando.**

**Que tal si vamos a los terrenos antes de cenar? – dijo Draco**

**Bueno idea, vamos – dijo Pansy poniéndose a caminar, pero giro sus talones y se quedo mirando a Hermione – Granger vienes o no? No vamos a morderte – dijo Pansy en tono burlón.**

**Hermione apresuro el paso y se puso al lado de Pansy y los tres empezaron a circular los pasillos silenciosamente.**

**Aire fresco!! Me encanta el otoño – dijo Parkinson mientras se sentaba en un roble que había cerca del lago.**

**Draco y Hermione también la imitaron y se sentaron en el suelo mientras se apoyaban en el tronco para estar más cómodos.**

**Así que era para ti la pulsera – dijo Parkinson despectivamente – espero que estés a su altura...**

**Eso no lo dudes – dijo Hermione desafiante**

**Ya podrías regalarme a mí cosas parecidas en mi cumpleaños – dijo Pansy a Draco pareciendo que estaba molesta **

**El año pasado te regale una bola de cristal, para la maldita adivinación, lo elegiste tú Pansy – dijo Draco sin prestar demasiada atención – a demás para que quieres más joyas...**

**En eso tienes razón – dijo Pansy mientras sacaba un cigarro de su túnica y lo encendía con su varita – queréis? **

**Sabes que no fumo Pansy, odio el humo – dijo Draco mientras apartaba el humo del cigarro para que no estuviera rondando por su rostro**

**Yo tampoco fumo, gracias – dijo Hermione un poco cohibida.**

**Vosotros os lo perdéis – dijo Pansy volviendo a echar otra calada. **

**No lo creo, mis pulmones seguro que no lo echan de menos – empezó a decir Hermione – a demás no se si lo sabías, pero el tabaco provoca cáncer, una enfermedad...**

**Si, si una enfermedad muggle, estoy totalmente informada Granger – dijo Pansy volviendo a fumar otra calada de su cigarro medio consumido – pero soy adictiva a esta basura muggle y por mucho que quiera dejarlo no puedo. Prefiero antes fumar que atiborrarme con chocolate y hacerme gorda, destrozaría mi figura... - dijo con aires de superioridad mientras apagaba lo que le quedaba de cigarro y lo echaba al suelo.**

**Si tú lo dices – dijo Draco con aire cansino.**

**Parkinson cambio de postura y se acostó en el pasto boca abajo y entonces mirando curiosamente a Hermione le hizo una pregunta que había deseado hacerla desde 4º curso.**

**Oye Granger, por que no te arreglas más? – pregunto muy interesada.**

**Hermione se había puesto un poco roja y se movió con incomodidad antes de responder a la pregunta. Draco levanto la vista para posarla en ella, por lo visto, el Slytherin también estaba interesado.**

**Digamos que no pierdo el tiempo en estupideces – dijo Hermione lo más serenamente posible que pudo aun que por dentro estaba un poco nerviosa**

**Pansy abrió la boca exageradamente como si la respuesta de Hermione fuera la más absurda o sorprendente que jamás alguien le hubiera dicho.**

**Realmente, no eres como las otras – dijo parkinson convencida - quiero decir todas nosotras nos preocupamos por nuestro aspecto, por hacer todo lo posible para que los chicos babeen por nosotras y tú ahí estas, la excepción que dicta la regla. No te maquillas antes de ir a las clases, no te preocupa lo que digan de tu pelo...**

**Pues a mi me gusta... - dijo Draco mientras le cogia un mechón y lo rizaba con sus largos dedos blanquecinos de pianista.**

**Parkinson paso olímpicamente de lo que dijo Draco, ya estaba acostumbrada a escenitas parecidas y a demás estaba demasiada ocupada hablando de su razonamiento, el cual todavía no había terminado.**

**Sabes Granger, te admiro. – dijo finalmente Pansy dejando perplejos a Draco y sobre todo a Hermione que casi se cae al suelo de la impresión.**

**Pansy, creo que demasiada nicotina te ha afectado gravemente a tu cerebro – dijo Draco mirándola fijamente.**

**Me admiras? No comprendo – dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz y un poco sonrojada.**

**No te lo creas tanto Granger. Solo te admiro un poco, por ser tu misma. Pasas de lo que la gente diga a tus espaldas, que si eres un ratón de biblioteca, que si tienes un mocho en la cabeza en vez del pelo, de que si eres una sangre impura y todas esas cosas – dijo Pansy mientras se encendía otro cigarro – y a demás solo por ser tu misma, tienes a más chicos detrás de lo que imaginas – termino diciendo Pansy**

**Hermione no sabía que decir. Que significaba eso de que tenía más chicos detrás de lo que imaginaba. Pero si ni siquiera se habían acercado a ella, solo los de siempre... menos... Draco Malfoy. Pensaba Hermione mientras miraba de reojo a Draco y volvía su vista al bosque prohibido. **

**Nadie decía nada. Pansy termino de fumar su segundo cigarro, o tal vez su quinto, no le importaba demasiado, así que al ver que nadie iba a decir nada siguió hablando del tema anterior.**

**Pues Granger, si ahora muchos chicos te miran el culo mientras caminas por los corredores del colegio, si te arreglaras tan solo un poco, caerían rendidos a tus pies medio colegio. Tan solo hay que comentar la espectacular entrada del baile de navidad junto a Krum. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por tu gran cambio, favorablemente, por supuesto...**

**Tienes toda la razón – le corto Draco – en el baile de navidad te veías francamente bien–dijo Draco mirándola con determinación. **

**Hermione bajo la mirada ruborizada por las palabras de Draco y poso su mirada en su túnica. Pansy no comento nada más al respecto, ya que a la Gryffindor le incomodaba el tema, así que como no tenía otra cosa que hacer y empezaba a aburrirse cogio de su tabaquera de oro macizo con el signo de los Parkinson grabada en el, y cogio otro de sus preciados cigarros que tanto le gustaban y bajo la mirada atenta de los otros dos, se volvió a encender otro cigarro y fumo una gran calada.**

**Ya esta bien – dijo Hermione cogiéndole el cigarro y echándolo al suelo mientras lo pisaba con su zapato rápidamente – es el tercero que te fumas en 10 minutos por favor – dijo desesperada la Gryffindor.**

**Me has jodido un valioso cigarro Granger – dijo Pansy enfadada.**

**Que quieres? morirte a los 20 años de cáncer de pulmón o que?? Dijo exaltada Hermione**

**Es mi vida – dijo Pansy todavía gritando.**

**Tienes razón, es tu vida y tu salud haces con ella lo que te apetezca, si te mueres es problema tuyo – dijo Hermione mostrando enfado.**

**Bien – dijo Pansy sentándose mientras cruzaba los brazos de su pecho.**

**Bien – dijo Hermione haciendo lo mismo que Pansy.**

**Las dos tenían la cabeza giradas en sentido contrario para no vérselas y los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho. Mostraban una cara de enfado que se veía a dos leguas.**

**Jajaja! Parecen crías de 5 años – dijo Draco mientras no paraba de burlarse de ellas. **

**Hermione y Pansy vieron con miradas asesinas a Draco burlarse de ellas, pero esas miradas que hubieran asustado al más valiente, no hicieron efecto sobre Draco, que seguía riéndose sin parar de ellas. Hermione y Pansy se miraron cómplicemente y saltaron las dos encima de Draco.**

**Draco que no se esperaba el ataque de las chicas intento protegerse como pudo de las cosquillas de ellas, pero finalmente acepto con orgullo su derrota y las chicas pararon al instante con sonrisas triunfantes mientras se chocaban las manos por encima del cuerpo de Draco.**

**La tarde paso sin acontecimientos, solamente que algunos alumnos que paseaban por ahí se les quedaba mirando extrañadamente al ver a dos slytherins junto a una Gryffindor, pero se iban muy pronto ya que Draco les gritaba y estos huían rápidamente de la furia de la serpiente.**

**Hermione fue al gran comedor a cenar, después de todo, no había pasado una tarde tan mala junto a los Slytherins y aun que al principio estaba un poco incomoda por estar junto a ellos, poco a poco fue soltándose y cogiéndoles confianza y no paro de hablar en toda la tarde de cosas insignificantes incluso a veces se reían juntos. Pansy Parkinson realmente era muy diferente a lo que la gente piensa, incluso se podría decir que era agradable estar con ella, hablando tan tranquilamente y por supuesto enterarse de todos los cotilleos del castillo, ya que ella se los sabía todos.**

**La cena paso sin ningún percance y pronto los alumnos fueron retirándose a sus respectivas salas comunes. Harry y Ron se despidieron de Hermione y se marcharon junto con los gemelos Weasley y Lee.**

**La noche era algo fría, y muy sosegada, en los pasillos no se oía ni una anima, salvo las suelas de sus zapatos, que retumbaban en los corredores cada vez que daba un paso.**

**Ya eran las 12 de la noche y Draco y Hermione tenían que encontrarse a media noche junto a la puerta de la sala de reuniones de los prefectos.**

**Y así fue, puntualmente los dos llegaron al sitio citado.**

**Bueno, yo no he visto a nadie, me voy a dormir, estoy agotada – dijo Hermione mientras se ponía la mano delante de la boca mientras bostezaba.**

**Mi terreno también estaba despejado – dijo Draco – creo que yo también me voy a dormir, buenas noches – dijo Draco mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se iba en dirección a su sala común dejándola completamente sola en medio del pasillo. **

**Buenas noches – dijo Hermione débilmente mientras tenía una mano posada en la mejilla besada y un extenso rubor en ellas. **

**Hermione fue caminando tranquilamente a su sala común, disfrutaba del viento frío que recorría los pasillos silenciosamente. Pronto estuvo delante de cuadro de la dama gorda.**

**Oh Hermione, ya estas aquí! Como ha ido la ronda? Pregunto la señora gorda mientras paraba de hablar con su amiga Violeta**

**Bien gracias, draco dormians – dijo Hermione y el cuadro se abrió para dejarle paso. **

**Hermione entro dentro de la sala común y el cuadro se cerró tras ella. La pareció raro encontrarlo todo oscuro y muy silencioso. Normalmente, los sábados a esta hora, la sala común siempre se encontraba atiborrada de gente y era ella quien los mandaba a dormir. **

**Camino con sigilo el pequeño corredor que había antes de encontrarse de pleno con los mullidos y rojos sillones, con las mesas y sillas de roble atiborradas de libros, meigas fritas, el ajedrez de Ron, cartas de magos, etc**

**La chimenea todavía se encontraba encendida, y calentaba la sala dándole un aspecto muy acogedor.**

**SORPRESA!!!!! Gritaron todos a la vez mientras se encendía la luz.**

**Hermione exclamo llena de sorpresa. Sus amigos le habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa y era por eso que estaba todo tan silencioso. **

**Frente a sus ojos había una enorme pancarta que decía : FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMIONE, NUESTRA PREFECTA FAVORITA, con rótulos bien grandes mientras cambiaban de color, y había un pequeño dibujo de ella cargada de libros o con la varita en la mano, cambiaba constantemente, el dibujo lo habría hecho Dean seguramente. Más abajo entre paréntesis y con letras más pequeñas, pero no menos destacable ponía: (venta de productos de broma, contactar con los gemelos Weasley)**

**La sala estaba llena de globos de color rojo y amarillo, haciendo honor a su casa, que flotaban por todas partes, también habían serpentinas por las paredes y por el techo colgadas por cualquier sitio. Al fondo había una gran mesa con cantidad de comida de las cocinas y algunas cositas de Hogsmeade (cosa de los gemelos y Lee) como por ejemplo, tartas de chocolate, de trufa y de nata. Galletas con virutas de chocolate, sándwich de jamos y queso, vegetales, sobrasada, de manteca de cacahuete, ranas de chocolate, galletitas saladas, patatas fritas ( es decir como las pringles, rufles, etc), meigas fritas, tabletas de chocolate del mejor de Honeydukes, chicle de mascar que su sabor no termina nunca, plumas de azúcar, helados levitatorios, y un montón de golosinas más, también había bebidas, como zumo de calabaza, agua, ponche, cerveza de mantequilla, y algunas bebidas ilegales como ron de grosella, hidromiel y Whisky de fuego.**

**Alguien encendió la radio y pronto empezó a sonar por toda la sala las brujas de Mcbeth a toda paleta.**

**Hermione, Hermione!! Gritaron sus mejores amigos – a que es genial!!**

**Si chicos, muchas gracias – dijo Hermione dándoles una gran abrazo con una gran sonrisa, pero cuando se separo les dijo un poco preocupada- pero no se enteraran los profesores, y...**

**Alto! No tienes por qué preocuparte – dijo Harry – hemos puesto un hechizo a la sala común, para que no se oiga nada fuera y los de 3 para abajo están todos en sus respectivas camas durmiendo como troncos, así que disfruta de tu fiesta. **

**Hermione fue a la mesa y cogio una cerveza de mantequilla y se la bebió de un trago y cogio otra y volvió a beber, aun que esta vez más despacio que la anterior.**

**Estaba sedienta, se dijo a si misma.**

**Observo el espectáculo, todos iban bien arreglados y algunas personas más bebidas de lo normal. Parvati y Lavender se habían subido a unas mesas a bailar muy provocadoramente mientras varios chicos las miraban embalsamados y algunos traviesillos intentaban meterle unas cuantas monedas en su escote riéndose tontamente mientras bebían Whisky de fuego o hidromiel. **

**Había más gente bailando con sus parejas y menos bebida que otros y si no, solo había que echar una mirada a la derecha de las parejitas que estaban bailando y podrías observar a un Seamus muy borracho golpeando inútilmente a unos globos que tenía enfrente, por que pensaba que eran unos atracadores que le iban a quitar todo su dinero y le iban a dejar desnudo.**

**Neville había intentado entrar en razón a Seamus, pero viendo que era un caso perdido, lo dejo solo peleándose con los globos y se fue a hablar con Ginny.**

**Harry y Ron, para asombro de Hermione, bailaban animadamente con unas cuantas chicas de cuarto curso que prácticamente babeaban por ellos. Ron incluso se había quitado la camisa y lucía unos cuadraditos en sus tórax, muy dignos por cierto. Las chicas ante esto pidieron que se quitara más ropa e incitaron a Harry para que siguiera su consejo, pero para eso, harían falta unos cuantos vasos más de Whisky de fuego.**

**Los gemelos Weasley viendo que la fiesta cada vez se ponía mejor, empezaron a vender sus mercancías por toda la sala, ganando numerosos galeones en unos minutos.**

**Las tres cazadoras del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor iban contentillas y rápidamente cogieron a Fred, George y lee y empezaron a bailar con ellos, ellos simplemente se dejaron llevar y empezaron hacer el payaso mientras bailaban provocando ruidosas risas de las chicas.**

**La sala común de Gryffindor era un desmadre cuando solamente había pasado 1 hora y media, prácticamente todos iban embriagados y más felices que las pascuas.**

**Todo el mundo bailaba animadamente los unos con los otros mientras bebían alcohol sin parar, había otros que se estaban devorando a besos en algunos puntos de la sala, otros habían preferido hacer algo más que unos simples besos y se manoseaban sin vergüenza delante de todos. Había gente que ni se encontraba ya en la sala, sino en los dormitorios haciendo algo más que hablar y besarse.**

**Una canción muy familiar para Hermione y los de familia muggle empezó a sonar por la radio.**

**Hermione se puso muy contenta y se bebió el vaso de ron de grosella en 1 segundo. Tiro el vaso al suelo y empezó a tararear la canción que estaba sonando y cuando empezó la letra la canto junto con Dean que también se la sabía.**

**_Cuando despiertes un día  
y sientas que no puedas más,  
que en el nombre del de arriba  
tu vida van a manejar.  
Si sientes que el miedo se pega a tu piel  
por ser comunero y justicia querer  
si te rindes hermano,  
por ti nunca pensarás._**

**Dean y Hermione empezaron a cantar más emocionados todavía y se cogieron de los hombros para bailarla, mientras que en la otra mano libre, llevaban un cubata hidromiel, que daban sorbitos de vez en cuando. **

_**Cuando vayan a pedirte  
los diezmos a fin de mes  
y la Santa Inquisición  
te "invite" a confesar,  
por eso amigo tú alza la voz,  
di que nunca pediste opinión  
y si es verdad que existe un Dios  
que trabaje de sol a sol. **_

**Entonces todo el mundo contento empezó a saltar al mismo tiempo, con una mano en el aire moviéndola y otra sujetando el hombro de un compañero o el vaso de alcohol.**

_**Ponte en pie  
alza el puño y ven  
a la fiesta pagana  
en la hoguera hay de beber.  
De la misma condición  
no es el pueblo ni un señor,  
ellos tienen el clero  
y nosotros nuestro sudor. **_

**Hermione y Dean empezaron a correr por la sala y entrelazaban su brazos daban unas vueltas y se soltaban y corrían al otro extremo y volvían a entrelazar sus brazos.**

_**Si no hay pan para los tuyos  
y ves muy gordo al abad,  
si su virgen viste de oro,  
desnúdala.  
Cómo van a silenciar  
al jilguero o al canario  
si no hay cárcel ni tumba  
para el canto libertario. **_

**De nuevo empezó a sonar el estribillo y todos los que se encontraban en la sala, empezaron a saltar en dirección a la mesa donde había unas chicas animándoles a que saltaran como lo hacían ellas mismas.**

_**Ponte en pie  
alza el puño y ven  
a la fiesta pagana  
en la hoguera hay de beber.  
De la misma condición  
no es el pueblo ni un señor,  
ellos tienen el clero  
y nosotros nuestro sudor.**_

**La música de instrumentación volvía a sonar por toda la sala común, todo el mundo daba saltos, bailaban alocados, corría por toda la sala, bebía, reían.**

**Dean y Hermione saltaban sin parar ni un momento, hasta que de nuevo volvió a salir el estribillo de la canción y lo cantaron a todo pulmón, aun que el aliento les faltaba.**

_**Ponte en pie  
alza el puño y ven  
a la fiesta pagana  
en la hoguera hay de beber.  
De la misma condición  
no es el pueblo ni un señor,  
ellos tienen el clero  
y nosotros nuestro sudor.**_

**Finalmente la canción se termino. Todo el mundo aplaudió lleno de entusiasmo, por la gran canción que habían puesto. Empezó a sonar en la radio una música más tranquilita que la anterior. **

**Dean y Hermione pararon de saltar y respiraron varias bocanadazas para recuperar el aliento, estaban un poco cansados y también un poco sudados.**

**Se despidieron, alegando que había estado genial el bailecito y se fueron cada uno a una parte. **

**La noche pasaba rápidamente. Ya eran las 3 y media y ninguno tenía ningún síntoma de agotamiento, sino de querer más, y más fiesta durante más horas.**

**De repente empezó a sonar una canción muy movediza, y como si una aguja hubiera tocado su culo, Hermione salto de inmediato encima de la mesa, y empezó a bailar muy sexualmente, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música. **

**Harry que había seguido sus pasos, miraba el culo dentro de los pantalones vaqueros moviéndose sin parar. **

**Baby can't you see **

(Nene, ¿no puedes ver?)  
**I'm calling**

(Estoy llamando)  
**A guy like you **

(Un chico como tú)

**should wear a warning **

(Debería usar una advertencia)

**It's dangerous**

(Es peligroso),  
**I'm falling **

(Estoy cayendo)

**La gente empezó a animarla y ella radiante de felicidad exagero más sus movimientos, moviendo su cadera más de lo que ya lo hacía anteriormente.**

**Harry en un arrebato también se subió a la mesa para bailar con Hermione. **

**La gente aplaudió, y animaba a los dos a bailar, aun que ellos tampoco paraban de bailar.**

**There´s no escape  
**(No hay escape)

**I can´t wait**

(No puedo esperar)

**I need a hit**

(Necesito un golpe)

**Baby gimme it**

(Nene, dámelo)

**Your dangerous**

(Eres peligroso)

**I´m living it**

(Lo estoy amando)

**Hermione se giro para ver a Harry, el cual estaba mucho más borracho que ella y le sonrió mientras se acercaba a él seductoramente sin dejar ni un solo momento de mover su cuerpo.**

**Too high**

(Muy alto)

**Can´t come down**

(No puedo bajar)

**Losing my head**

(Estoy perdiendo mi cabeza)

**Sppining round and round**

(Dando vueltas y vueltas)

**Do you feel me now?**

(Ahora me sientes?)

**Harry le sonrió seductoramente mientras esperaba su llegada. La verdad es que le chico lucia muy bien. Su pelo estaba más desordenado de lo costumbre, los pantalones vaqueros apretados que llevaba puesto, le remarcaban un culo perfecto y muy sexy y por su camisa medio desabrochada, se podía observar lo bien que le había sentado al chico los duros entrenamientos de quidditch, sin olvidar sus hermosos y brillantes ojos esmeralda y sus labios entrecerrados mojados por la bebida.**

**With a taste of your lips**

(Con el sabor de tus labios)

**I´m on a ride**

(Viajo yo)

**You´re toxic**

(Eres toxico)

**I´m slipping under**

(Me resbalo)

**With a taste of poison paradise**

(Con ese sabor de paraíso venenoso)

**I´m addicted to you**

(Soy adicta a ti)

**Don't you know that you're toxic? **

(¿no sabes qué eres tóxico?)  
**And I love what you do  
(**Y amo lo que haces)  
**don't you know that you're toxic**

(¿no sabes qué eres tóxico?)

**Hermione finalmente llego hasta él y pudo oler su fragancia loción de afeitar. Harry puso sus manos en su cadera y empezó a moverse con ella al compás de la música. Primero tímidamente, pero sin dejar moverse provocadoramente, pero a medida que avanzaba la canción, bailaban más intensamente.**

**it´s getting late**  
(se esta haciendo tarde)  
**to give to up**

(Para rendirte)

**i Took a gip**

(Tomé un sorbido)

**from a devil´s cup**

(De la copa del diablo)

**to lure me**

(Lentamente)

**i´ts taking over me**

(Se esta apoderando de mí)

**Hermione tenía su cuerpo pegado todo lo posible al de Harry mientras bailaban. Las manos de Harry ya no permanecían en la cintura de Hermione, sino que estaban moviéndose en todo momento con un descontrol desenfrenado por todo el cuerpo de Hermione o simplemente por el aire. Hermione tampoco se quedaba atrás, ella al igual que él, también movía sus manos por donde quiera que quisiera y en muchos segundos su pierna había estado exactamente entre las dos de Harry, mientras ambos se movían sexualmente. **

**Too high**

(Muy alto)

**Can´t come down**

(No puedo bajar)

**It´s im the air**

(Esta en el aire)

**And it´s all around**

(Y esta alrededor)

**Can you feel me now?**

(Puedes sentirme ahora?)

**El ambiente estaba muy caldeado y más ahora con el bailecito que les estaban dando sus dos compañeros.**

**La gente bailaba de excitación mientras bebía sin parar y animaban a la pareja a continuar.**

**With a taste of your lips**

(Con el sabor de tus labios)

**I´m on a ride**

(Viajo yo)

**You´re toxic**

(Eres toxico)

**I´m slipping under**

(Me resbalo)

**With a taste of poison paradise**

(Con ese sabor de paraíso venenoso)

**I´m addicted to you**

(Soy adicta a ti)

**Don't you know that you're toxic **

(¿no sabes qué eres tóxico?)  
**And I love what you do  
(**Y amo lo que haces)  
**Don't you know that you're toxic**

(¿no sabes qué eres tóxico?)

**Hermione miro a sus espectadores lanzándoles una mirada divertida y entonces empezó a desabrochar los últimos botones de la camisa de Harry, pero no se la quito de encima. Harry se dejaba manipular por Hermione, mientras le sonreía picadamente y a las chicas que lo miraban excitadas las miraba y les sonreía muy seductoramente. **

**With a taste of your lips**

(Con el sabor de tus labios)

**I´m on a ride**

(Viajo yo)

**You´re toxic**

(Eres toxico)

**I´m slipping under**

(Me resbalo)

**With a taste of poison paradise**

(Con ese sabor de paraíso venenoso)

**I´m addicted to you**

(Soy adicta a ti)

**Don't you know that you're toxic **

(¿no sabes qué eres tóxico?)  
**And I love what you do  
(**Y amo lo que haces)  
**Don't you know that you're toxic**

(¿no sabes qué eres tóxico?)

**Hermione se acerco a la oreja de Harry y con voz muy seductora mientras bajaba su mano por su pecho acariciándolo suavemente le susurro:**

**Don´t you know that you´re toxic**

(No sabes que eres toxico)

**Hermione paro y volvió a mirar a sus espectadores. Las chicas gritaron entusiasmadas y muy estimuladas que les quitara la camisa para poder ver sus bien formados músculos. Hermione sonrió y fue lentamente detrás de Harry.**

**Harry seguía sin hacer movimiento ninguno por detener a Hermione. El estaba encantado con todo eso, y a demás de que la piel de Hermione tocando su cuerpo era algo muy placentero.**

**Taste of my lips and having fun**

(El sabor de tus labios y divertido)

**Hermione empezó a bailar otra vez mientras le quitaba la camisa a Harry lentamente y con sus dos manos tocaba todo el tórax del chico, provocando grandes caricias en él. Las chicas miraban sin quitarle un ojo a Harry como Hermione le quitaba la camisa y finalmente, después de hacerlas sufrir mucho se la quito y rodándola con su mano se la lanzo a sus dos compañeras de cuarto que gritaron al unísono de emoción por tener en sus manos la camisa de Harry. **

**With a taste of your lips**

(Con el sabor de tus labios)

**I´m on a ride**

(Viajo yo)

**You´re toxic**

(Eres toxico)

**I´m slipping under**

(Me resbalo)

**With a taste of poison paradise**

(Con ese sabor de paraíso venenoso)

**I´m addicted to you**

(Soy adicta a ti)

**Don't you know that you're toxic **

(¿no sabes qué eres tóxico?)  
**And I love what you do  
(**Y amo lo que haces)  
**Don't you know that you're toxic**

(¿no sabes qué eres tóxico?)

**Se podía ver como las gotas de sudor recorrían su bien formado tórax. La canción estaba a punto de terminar, pero ellos bailaron muy pegados hasta que se termino.**

**I´m intoxicated now**

(Intocxicame ahora)

**I think you´ll love it now**

(Con tu amor ahora)

**I think i´m ready now**

(Creo que estoy lista ya)

**I think i´m ready now**

(Creo que estoy lista ya)

**I´m intoxicated now**

(Intoxicame ahora)

**I think you´ll love it now**

(Con tu amor ahora)

**I think i´m ready now**

(Creo que estoy lista ya)

**La muchedumbre aplaudió con entusiasmo a la pareja, que habían organizado un gran espectáculo y en algunos habían provocado algo más que eso.**

**Harry ayudo a bajar de la mesa a Hermione sin dejar de sonreírle seductoramente. Hermione bajo agradecida de la mesa también sonriéndole. **

**Mientras ellos bajaban un trío por dos chicas y un chico subieron a la mesa y empezaron a bailar otra vez como anteriormente lo habían hecho Harry y Hermione. **

**Harry y Hermione seguían bailando sin percatarse que encima de la mesa que antes ellos habían estado bailando, las chicas estaban desnudando al pobre chico, mientras él las manoseaba a las dos y de cuando en cuando las besaba, no iba a ponérselo tan fácil a las fieras. **

**Harry lentamente empezó a caminar hacía Hermione mirándola de una manera muy lujuriosa mientras sonreía complacido. Hermione por instinto fue echándose hacía atrás sin dejar de sonreír. **

**Pronto su espalda toco algo frío y no pudo seguir caminando. Harry la arrincono en la pared y apoyo sus manos en la pared al lado de ella.**

**Hermione observa el torso bañado de sudor de Harry sin disimular, lo que provoco que la sonrisa de Harry aumentara. **

**Hermione lo miro de una manera muy penetrante y se mojo los labios involuntariamente.**

**Harry observaba como Hermione se mojaba los labios, sin saber que solo ese pequeño gesto había provocado en Harry muchos estímulos. **

**Sin pensárselo dos veces y sin poder resistirse más, Harry beso a Hermione con desesperación.**

**Hermione contesto con fervor el apasionado y desesperado beso de Harry. **

**Sus lenguas recorrían toda la boca del otro, como queriendo aprendérsela de memoria. El beso cada vez se volvía más y más apasionado. Harry cogio el rostro de Hermione con sus dos grandes manos para tener más cerca su rostro. Hermione intentaba poner las manos alrededor del cuello de Harry mientras se besaban, poco a poco, Harry fue desplazando sus manos por el cuerpo de Hermione hacía su cintura y las dejo allí acercándola a él más todavía si era posible. Hermione por fin puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y con sus manos sin darse cuenta empezó a acariciar su cabello azabache, desordenándolo más todavía si eso era posible. **

**Sus lenguas se entrelazaban sin parar intentando ganar la batalla. **

**Harry despego sus labios de los de Hermione y empezó a besar su cuello y a dar pequeños mordisquitos. A Hermione eso le encanto por que no pudo silenciar un pequeño gemido cuando Harry le lamió en su parte débil.**

**Harry oyó perfectamente el pequeño gemido que había salido de los labios de Hermione y sonrió con satisfacción y beso con más pasión la zona que había producido en Hermione tal gemido.**

**Hermione se estremeció con los besos de Harry y aguanto unos pequeños gemidos, pero no sabía si lo resistiría mucho más.**

**Hermione con una mano le levanto la cabeza y cuando la tuvo a su altura lo beso otra vez, esta vez un poco más tranquilamente que la otra. Harry no tardo en contestar el dulce beso de Hermione, dejándose llevar por ella.**

**Hermione camino hacía el y el fue echándose hacía atrás sin dejar de besar a Hermione en ningún momento salvo para recuperar el aliento. **

**Por razones desconocidas Hermione giro, y se quedo en el sitio donde Harry había estado y viceversa.**

**Hermione camino hacía atrás sin dejar de probar el dulce néctar que venía de los labios de Harry, hasta que se topo con algo mullido y cayó sobre el, separándose de Harry. **

**Hermione se había caído encima del sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea.**

**En otra parte de la sala común de Gryffindor, Seamus se encontraba totalmente desnudo bailando una especie de danza africana, para que las chicas les prestaran atención y vaya que le prestaban atención. A su alrededor había una multitud de chicas metiéndole mano sin que él se quejara.**

**Parvati y Lavender que iban con ropa interior por la sala común, del anterior bailecito, eran las que llegaban más lejos a la hora de tocar a Seamus, sobre todo Parvati, que estaba enamorada de Seamus desde hacía bastante tiempo.**

**No tardaron mucho en besarse delante de todas las chicas, ganándose una mirada de odio de muchas chicas.**

**Parvati y Seamus haciendo caso omiso de las críticas de los demás, seguían besándose salvajemente y empujando a todo el mundo que se pusiera delante de ellos. Las chicas que querían llevárselo a la cama, todavía miraban mal a la pareja que se manoseaba desesperadamente. De un momento a otro, el sujetador de Parvati voló por la sala común y en previos instantes, la pareja había subido las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de los chicos. **

**Había otro grupito de chicas y chicos que estaban jugando a la botella, y si el beso que les tocaba dar a la persona, no les complacía a los otros, es decir a los observadores o no querían besarse con la persona que les había tocado, el castigo era quitarse una prenda de ropa.**

**Entre ese grupo se encontraban Fred, George, lee, Angelina, Katie, Alice, y unos cuantos de 6º grado.**

**La mitad se encontraba en bolas y la otra mitad medio vestidos, pero a nadie le importaba ya que se lo estaban pasando en grande y seguían bebiendo grandes dosis de alcohol para que les entrara vergüenza para ver lo que estaban haciendo.**

**Otros seguían bailando, algunos estaban sentados o acostados en el suelo del mareo que llevaban encima y no paraban de decir tonterías mientras se reían estúpidamente.**

**BEBE, BEBE, BEBE, BEBE!! Gritaba una gran multitud a un chico que no se le podía distinguir, por que estaba tapado por mucha gente que lo animaba a que se terminara toda la botella de hidromiel de un golpe. Y lo consiguió, por que no tardaron nada es oírse felicitaciones por toda la sala.**

**Hermione se acomodo en el sillón, y miro como Harry avanzaba hacía ella, como un depredador en busca de su presa. Harry se puso sus rodillas a los lados, quedando entre medio el cuerpo de Hermione y fue bajando su rostro lentamente sin dejarla de observa y sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara.**

**Hermione veía como Harry se acercaba muy despacio y sin aguantarlo más, levanto ella la cabeza y le beso de una manera muy brusca. Hermione fue bajando la cabeza sin dejar de besar a Harry y él la siguió.**

**Harry apoyo sus codos en el sillón para no caer encima de Hermione, en cambio ella, tocaba su culo apretándolo suavemente y acercándolo su cuerpo más a ella.**

**A Harry eso le encanto, por que no se le pudo escapar un leve gemido dentro de la boca de Hermione.**

**Iros a un hotel, degenerados!! – grito Ron a todo pulmón. **

**Hermione y Harry rompieron su contacto y levantaron la cabeza para echar miradas asesinas a su inoportuno amigo Ron, que seguía de pie mirándolos tontamente. **

**Harry se levanto de encima de Hermione y se sentó en el sofá, Hermione se acomodo a su lado.**

**Ron te encuentras bien? Pregunto Hermione al verlo muy blanco.**

**La verdad, es que... - y antes de que Ron terminara de contestar la pregunta echa por su amiga, les vomito encima a Harry y Hermione. **

**Harry y Hermione se miraron a si mismo con cara de asco y antes de poder reprender a su amigo, Ron se disculpo, alegando que iba a vomitar al baño. **

**Harry y Hermione se levantaron del sofá y se fueron a lavarse para no oler a vomito.**

**Hermione subió las escaleras con bastante dificultad ya que veía doble y en más de una ocasión había caído al suelo dándose de lleno en toda la cara. **

**Definitivamente llegó a su habitación, fue quitándose la ropa y dejándola tirada en la habitación mientras llegaba al baño.**

**Se baño rápidamente, por que quería quitarse ese olor tan nauseabundo que tenía encima por culpa de Ron. **

**Cogio una toalla y se la enrollo por todo su cuerpo. Salio del baño secándose el pelo con otra toalla más pequeña, mientras revolvía sus cajones en busca de ropa interior, pero no podía mantenerse en pie, ya que esta muy mareada por todo el alcohol que había bebido. Se sentó en su cama para situarse bien donde estaba y de paso para ver si el maldito mareo se le pasaba de una vez.**

**Un chirrido de la puerta hizo llamar la atención de la chica que dejo de tocarse la cabeza con la mano y volvió su mirada a la puerta para ver quien era.**

**Por la puerta entro Harry tambaleándose un poco, el cual también venía envuelto con una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura y llevaba todo el pelo mojado.**

**Se acercó con un poco de dificultad hasta la cama de Hermione y se sentó a su lado como si todos los días entrara en esa habitación tal y como estaba en esos momentos.**

**Hermione se le quedo mirando tontamente pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza la distrajo de esa divina imagen y centro su vista en el suelo poniéndose ambas manos a los lados de la frente mientras se daba un pequeño masaje para calmar el dolor.**

**Harry no dejaba de observar a Hermione embalsamado, con el pelo mojado cayéndole por los hombros, su pequeña toalla rodeando su bien formado cuerpo.**

**Harry se acerco a ella lentamente y le subió la barbilla. Hermione dejo de masajearse la cabeza y miro los hermosos ojos de Harry, que lucían un brillo extraño. Fue bajando su vista sus labios entrelazados y sin poder resistir la tentación los beso otra vez.**

**Harry correspondió el beso con serenidad, rozando sus labios con los de Hermione mansamente disfrutando del dulce sabor que emanaban los labios de Hermione. **

**Harry fue echándose hacía atrás poco a poco, sin dejar de mezclar saliva con su compañera. Hermione siguió a Harry, quedándose encima de él. Sus manos fueron acariciando suavemente, los pectorales trabajados de Harry.**

**Harry estaba más atento a disfrutar el maravilloso beso que le esta brindando Hermione que ha proporcionarle caricias, pero eso no significaba que no disfrutara con las mimos que ella le proporcionaba, es más era tan placentero que no quería que parará. Harry busco los extremos de la toalla de Hermione y delicadamente sin dejar de besarse, se la quito y la arrojo al suelo de la habitación.**

**Harry cambio de posición y se puso encima de Hermione y observo su cuerpo fascinado, no tardo en devorarlo a besos y caricias. Hermione estaba en la gloria, disfrutando de las placenteras caricias que Harry le suministraba por todo su cuerpo, parando en algunas zonas estratégicas, donde las lamía con total devoción, produciendo sonoros y excitantes gemidos a Hermione, a quien se le erizaban los pelos de la piel con tan solo sentir lo que Harry le hacía.**

**Hermione le subió la cabeza y empezó a besarlo de una manera muy apasionada mientras sus manos rozaban constantemente aposta sobre la pequeña toalla el miembro de Harry, haciendo que arqueara la espalda y produciendo que su miembro reendureciera de excitación. **

**Hermione busco el borde de la toalla de Harry y se la quito rápidamente echándola al suelo, haciendo compañía a la suya...**

**Observo su endurecido miembro fascinada. El la beso, haciendo que su vista dejara de observar su miembro y poniéndole dedicación al beso. **

**Sus labios se rozaban apasionadamente. Harry mordía con suavidad el labio inferior de Hermione mientras le acariciaba el pecho con sus dos manos.**

**Hermione jugueteaba con la lengua de Harry al mismo tiempo que recorría toda su boca sin olvidar ni un solo espacio por devorar...**

* * *

**Jajajajaja, que mala he sido dejándolo así, verdad? Bueno pero sabréis lo que pasara en el siguiente capítulo.**

**No os esperabais esta escena final, a que no. No pensaba ponerlo, pero he decidido haceros un pequeño regalito, así que espero que disfrutéis de la escenita.**

**Cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia, lo que queráis, no dudéis en decírmelo estaré encantada de responderos a vuestras preguntas o simplemente charlar con vosotros de lo que queráis o comentar el fic... **

**Espero vuestras críticas, espero con mucha impaciencia que os a parecido este capítulo, ya que no lo iba a escribir tan pronto de lo que me proponía y e hecho un esfuerzo para que estuviera terminado lo antes posible, así que por favor mandarme vuestras opiniones, si? **

**Bueno por si es de interés tengo otro dos fic, uno se llama vueltas en el tiempo, de la pareja Sirius y Herm y el otro se llama un bloque de chiflados, es un fic de humor, basado en una serie de Spain, por favor echad una miradita y decidme vuestras críticas.**

**Muchos b7s a todos, cuidaros mucho, ok?**

**sarah**


End file.
